


Reciprocity

by imgoodbackup



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, Eventual Sex, F/M, Mystery, Organized Crime, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgoodbackup/pseuds/imgoodbackup
Summary: Sam McCall has gone legit. Okay, well, mostly legit. Sort of. Technically, she's still willing to break the law as long as it suits a greater good. The trouble is that, although she may have stopped thieving and conning, it didn't mean there wasn't a long list of marks out there from the old days who'd love nothing better than to exact a little reciprocity...Things begin to happen to Sam, both with work and in her personal life. And it isn't until she and Jason rehash everything one night that she's able to retrace the trouble back to the same day a mysterious young woman rode into town. Worried she may have another Amelia Joffe on her hands, Sam decides to put all her old skills, as well as new skills, to use to outwit this woman and uncover her secrets one by one.The challenge is on for licensed private eye, Sam McCall, to beat this woman at her own game. Although, to Sam it is anything but a game. It's her new life and livelihood at stake and she'll do whatever it takes, break whatever laws necessary to keep them from harm.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos/Claudia Zacchara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for Greg Vaughan's Lucky in this fic. I've twisted a few things around with GH history. Most characters and some dialogue belong to ABC's General Hospital and its respective writers. This story contains two original characters as well.
> 
>  **rec·i·proc·i·ty** [res- _uh_ - **pros** -i-tee]  
> – ** _noun_**  
>  1\. a reciprocal state or relation.  
> 2\. reciprocation; mutual exchange.  
> 3\. the expectation that people will respond to each other in similar ways—responding to gifts and kindnesses from others with similar benevolence of their own, and responding to harmful, hurtful acts from others with either indifference or some form of retaliation. 
> 
> _...in other words: Getting as good as you give._

**1.**

The young transient gave a final wave to the old man with the peppered beard as he tipped his hat to her from his moored ship. He'd always reminded her of a weathered Sean Connery, she mused. She'd known him since childhood and his worry for her had been unmistakable, but she wasn't a child any longer. She had business to tend to in Port Charles, the kind of business that got people good and dead if they weren't careful. And she fully intended to be the last one standing. 

She tucked a lose strand of dark hair behind her ear and hefted her black duffel over her shoulder, before walking purposefully along the pier. The comforting sounds of cargo as it was offloaded as tugs lined up freighters faded behind her. She loved her job. It was more than a job to her. It was a way of life, her life, and she couldn't imagine changing it for anything or anyone. 

Some might say it was a lonely life and she wouldn't disagree, but that was comforting in its own way, too. When you kept to yourself, you had only yourself to disappoint and nobody to let you down. And they would. People would let you down, if you let them. She'd learned the hard way the only person you could count on was yourself.

She followed directions that one of the local longshoreman had given her, and found herself in front of a small parking lot that housed an older three story building with a giant red and white neon sign. Blink blink, Jake's Bar. Blinkity blink, Vacancy. It was that, or the motel she'd been told was another six blocks down. She shifted the load on her shoulder and tightened her coat around her as she contemplated the slim pickings. It might be early Spring, but it still felt cold enough to snow.

She rubbed her hands together and blew warmth into them. The place didn't look like much, but it was too cold for indecision. She also needed a drink and figured it never hurt to make fast friends with the bartender. Besides, she reasoned, she'd rested her head in worse places. She could suck it up for the night, if need be, and find better lodging when daylight broke.

xxxxx

Coleman had lived in the small harbor town long enough to spot that the short stack in the black, standard-issue pea coat that had just stepped into his bar was no ordinary merchant marine. He'd never seen one that hot. In fact, he wondered if she was a merchant marine at all, or just wearing her man's coat. She was tiny, but not too short. Even with the over-sized coat, he could tell she was petite. No taller than five foot five without the boots, he ventured. And not a penny over a buck fifteen, if that,. The sea bag against her back had to weigh almost as much as she did. Strong little filly, he mused. He finished refilling a beer mug from the tap and set it back down in front of one of his regulars, before looking back up to check her out some more.

She stepped over the threshold and wasn't assailed with any overwhelming urge to rush back out, so she guessed that was good. She took in her surroundings. As far as bars went, it wasn't unlike most other port town bars she'd frequented around the world. Jukebox, pool tables, dart board, and a bartender that had ogled her since she stepped foot inside. Yep, just your typical local watering hole. 

The place wasn't jumping tonight and she wondered if it was always this low-key. There was a couple in the corner booth near the dart board who appeared old enough to be her parents, and only one of the tables in the center of the floor was occupied by two guys with looks that screamed frat boys. One of them smiled at her and nudged his friend. Smooth, she rolled her eyes and averted his gaze. She was in no mood for unsolicited flirtation tonight. She needed to get the lay of the land as quick as possible so she could put her plan into action.

There was only one person at the bar, an old man at the end. The bartender had just served him a beer. He seemed friendly enough, the old man not the bartender. But she wasn't in the mood for friendly conversation either, so she headed for the opposite end and dropped her black canvas to the floor with a thud before taking a stool there.

“What'll it be, Captain?” The bartender gave her what he must have considered his sexiest grin, she was sure.

He seemed proud of himself for recognizing her rank by the gold four bars and fouled anchors on her coat's shoulder boards.

“Tequila,” She answered, unimpressed with him so far.

“I'll need to see some ID. That's a big drink for such a little lady. You want a beer to chase that down with?” He chewed the stirring straw in the corner of his mouth as he waited for her answer.

“Keep your chaser. I can handle my liquor. Call me little lady again and you'll find out I can handle my punches as well.” She issued with a glare as she handed him her license.

Coleman accepted the identification and held up his hands in mock surrender, with a smile. She was a scrapper. He liked it. “Sorry. Hope it don't get my bra burning card revoked. I'm all in favor of a woman's right to drink a man under the table, bra-less.” He chuckled at his own joke. “Name's Coleman. What's yours, now that I know it isn't little lady?”

She studied him for any sign of malice, but only saw a playful twinkle in his eye. He was a horn dog for certain, but no real threat. Her initial impressions seldom let her down. Instincts and experience had taught her to be a good judge of character. “You can call me Chance and I'll keep my bra on tonight, thank you.”

Coleman didn't miss how the hardness of her voice gave way to teasing. “Chance, huh? Never met a girl named Chance before.”

He eyed her license. She was legal by a couple years worth. Height: 5'5”. Eyes: Brown. Sex: Female. Of the hot ass variety, he added. Name: Chance Chancellor. It sounded fake to him. He wasn't too familiar with a Texas driver's license, but if it was a fake, it was damn good. He handed her ID back to her and turned to grab the tequila.

“Coleman, I doubt you've met a girl like me before, ever.” Chance guessed as he set her drink down in front of her.

Coleman cocked his head. He had a feeling she could be right. But he'd met a hell of a lot of women in his day, some real lookers, and definitely some one of a kind broads. Right there in that very town as a matter of fact, so he decided it was too soon to tell about her.

“Think you're an original, huh? Well, I guess time will tell.” He challenged with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes with a devilish grin and raised her shot glass. “It always does.” She agreed before slamming the shot back like it was water.

She tapped the glass his way and he poured more of the pale amber liquid until it rested just below the rim. “The sign out front says you have vacancies.”

“The sign out front is correct. Thought you looked new in town, Miss Texas. I'd never forget a face pretty as yours. So, you need a room?” Coleman leaned casually against the back bar.

“Depends, are cheesy come-ons included in the rent?”

“Nope. Thirty a night or a hundred twenty-five a week for the room, and I'll give you my top-shelf flirting for free.” He winked.

Chance chuckled and shook her head. “Keep your chasers and your flirtation and you've got a deal.”

Coleman smiled. Things had been pretty dull, lately. He'd actually found himself missing all the excitement and damage Carly, Claudia, and Sam could bring in a night. But he had a feeling this girl was gonna liven things up a bit. And he couldn't wait.

Chase pulled out a stack of cash and handed him enough to cover a week. She hadn't seen the room, but she could live anywhere for a week and she had more important things to worry about than a place to stay. It was one decision down that got her closer to the next. Besides, her plan was already in motion and other accommodations would arrive by the end of the week.

Coleman ducked in a back room and came out from behind the bar with a key for her. “You're in luck. This room is over the back. It's quieter.”

“Thanks.” She took the key and picked up her bag.

Coleman reached out and started to help her, but the look she gave him made him think better of it. He pulled his hand short and pointed toward the staircase. “Top of the stairs. Last door on the right. Housekeeping comes by around 11 A.M., so make sure to put up the do not disturb unless you need fresh linens.”

Chance nodded and made her way up the stairs. She turned her key in the lock and opened the door. It was small and outdated, but clean. She checked out the bathroom and was surprised it actually looked spotless. She almost felt bad about having such low expectations of the place, until she sat on the bed. It was soft, too soft, like it was worn out. And it was creepy to consider how many people may have used that bed before her, and even creepier to consider all the ways they may have used it. She let her bag fall to the floor and stood from the bed. She definitely wasn't ready to sleep and she didn't feel like unpacking either.

Chance decided to make the most of her time so she took off her coat and sweater, locked her door on the way out, and pocketed the key before heading back downstairs. She planned to see just how much information she could get out of Coleman about the players in this town. And the more skin, the better, she reminded herself as she pulled her tank up a bit at the waist.

Chance stepped off the bottom stair and back around to her vacated bar stool, and felt every single set of eyes on her with the exception of one. Someone new had entered the bar while she was upstairs. He was a bit taller than her with a head full of raven black hair. She couldn't tell much more about him since his back was turned toward the pool table, but if his backside was any indication, he was fairly well built. She turned her attention back to the bar and her business at hand, working Coleman.

“You keep drooling like that Coleman and next thing you know they'll be in here hauling you off to the old folks home.” She smirked.

Coleman closed his mouth and swallowed hard. He'd noticed the sexy black leather boots when she first came in, but the coat had pretty much covered everything else. Those black leather pants must be painted on because he didn't think he could have a better picture of her tight ass if it was buck naked. Her gray tank top showed off two amazing assets topside and was raised just enough to reveal a firm tan tummy with a belly button just begging for a body shot.

She smiled inside knowing her outfit was doing its job. She wasn't naïve. She was aware her exotic features and nice body were hard for any man not to notice. Women too sometimes. Her looks were a gift and a curse at times, but she planned to use them tonight and for the duration of her stay to the best of her ability. She'd studied up on her competition and knew she'd need every advantage she could get.

“I'll have another shot.” She ordered and Coleman complied.

“So, how long you in town for?” Coleman prayed much longer than the week she'd already paid him for.

“Depends on whether or not my lead pans out. I'm hoping to find work since the regular season just opened again. Know of anyone in need of a ship's captain?” She asked wondering just how wired in to this town he was.

Large sections of the Great Lakes froze over in winter, interrupting most shipping except for some icebreakers that could ply the lakes. So, most ports along that route were open for navigation from early April until late December each year. She was a couple weeks late in her job scouting, but the delay had been unavoidable and this trip had been unexpected. She'd have to scramble pretty quick to line up a good cover job during her stay.

Coleman pursed his lips in thought. “Not off hand, but he might.”

Coleman gestured over toward the pool table. Chance's eyes followed the sound of balls breaking angrily. Her gaze fell onto the man that had been turned from her as he rose up from sinking a solid in the far corner pocket. He didn't look like he was in a mood to socialize, but she was sure she could change that in her current outfit. He took a swig of his beer and eyed his next shot. “Why? Is he in the business?”

Coleman chuckled. “He's connected you might say. That there is Johnny Zacchara of the Corinthos-Zacchara organization. His sister is married to Sonny Corinthos who owns Corinthos Shipping.”

Jackpot! This was exactly who she needed to get in good with, so he could put in a good word for her. Chance downed her shot and rose from the bar with her sights trained. She'd be back to pump Coleman for info later. She needed to strike this iron while it was hot.

“Hey,” Coleman called out to Chance and she paused to turn back to him.

“Not that it's any of my business, but you may find it safer to wait until tomorrow and go down to the docks to see about positions with other companies. Their company tends to have openings available a little too often if you know what I mean.” Coleman warned.

“Aw Coleman, a little danger is good for the soul. Reminds you you're still alive!” She smiled and Coleman couldn't help smile back at the light that danced in her eyes.

Coleman shook his head as she stalked off toward the pool table. He'd spent enough years behind thirty inches of mahogany to know trouble when he saw it and this girl had trouble written all over her.

Johnny was in no mood to socialize. He was in the mood to drink and hit things and, eventually after many beers, to wallow. His life was a mess. He'd just walked out on Lulu and Maxie after coming clean to Lulu about kissing Maxie during the night of the blizzard, and wanting to go back into his family's business. Lulu had told him she was done, so he left. 

He loved Lulu with everything in him, but the guilt had been eating at him for over a year now and the one year anniversary only made it worse. He felt complicit in his father's attempt on Sonny Corinthos' life that had ended with an innocent little boy being shot in the head and lying in a coma doctors said he'd never come out of.

What was worse, is his sister was being framed for it and he had no way of clearing her name. By the time Claudia and John knew about the hit, it was too late to warn anyone and Michael had already been shot. He didn't know how to live with the guilt he felt and he didn't know how to confide in Lulu about it either. 

It was dangerous information to have and she was still so fragile after the nervous breakdown over killing Logan. He wasn't sure how much more she could take of his family's life before she broke, but he wasn't about to risk pushing her psyche any further. So instead, he pushed her away from himself and from the deranged and violent family he now realized he'd never truly break free from.

He finished off his beer and nearly choked on the last sip as a brown-eyed bombshell swayed his way. One look at her in those tight black leather pants and he felt his own pants tighten too. He swallowed and set his empty on the shelf behind him as she approached.

“Care to give it a go?” She smiled coyly and glanced down at the table, perfectly aware of the double meaning that could be derived from her words.

Johnny couldn't help grin. “I don't know if I'll be able to last more than five rounds tonight. It's been a long day.”

“Best two out of three? And I promise you'll be completely re-energized by the time I finish with you.” She continued to tease.

Johnny chuckled. “You make it hard.” He paused and she raised a brow in surprise. “To say no, I mean.” He finished.

It was her turn to laugh. “No is over-rated. Yes is way more fun and so am I.”

“I have no doubt.” Johnny agreed.

“So, you'll play with me?” Chance asked with a small smile.

“Sure, but you should probably know I like to play hard.” Johnny warned.

“Perfect, so do I.”

Chance chose her stick from the rack while Johnny racked the balls. He let her break, and she sunk two stripes and lined another up for her next shot.

“Looks like maybe I've finally found a worthy opponent.” Johnny considered.

“I'll definitely give you a run for your money.” She agreed.

They continued the game and harmless flirting back and forth. Chance won the first round, but Johnny squashed her in the second. Chance felt really good about things. She'd managed to build an instant rapport with him that was so good she had to remind herself several times not to let his risque words get her too heated. He was a mark. A hot mark, but a mark just the same.

Johnny kept the beers coming to the table for both of them and by the third and final game he was feeling a whole lot better than when he'd walked in the bar tonight. Chance was right. There was something about her that completely re-energized him. It could be the shape of her perfectly round ass in those pants, but he had a feeling (another feeling besides the one in his crotch) that it had more to do with her spirit. She was passionate and unpredictable, and it was exciting and contagious.

He could see she was about to win their last game and he wasn't ready for his time with her to be over. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd had this much fun.

“Care to make a friendly wager?” John challenged.

“Name the stakes!”

“Best three out of five. I win and you agree to let me take you to dinner one night this week.” He smiled and she knew she had him now.

“And when I win?” She couldn't wait to name her stakes and claim her prize. She almost felt guilty how easy it was going to be.

He laughed at her cockiness. “Name it.”

She looked up and to the left while biting her bottom lip as if giving it real consideration. “When I win, Mr. Zacchara, you agree to put in a good word for me with Corinthos Shipping.”

A blank expression washed over his face and he was taken aback. She prayed her direct approach hadn't cost her the connection she needed. After what felt like several long minutes, but was actually less than one John huffed with a grin, and shook his head.

“Why do I feel like I've just been hustled?”

Chance shrugged. “Maybe because you were?”

Johnny took in the sight of her wide smile and eyes that danced with a rebellion he knew well and suddenly he didn't even care that he'd been played, not when it had been so much fun playing with her. Besides, she still hadn't won yet and she'd just come clean about her intentions. He appreciated her daring.

“You're on, as long as your references check out. I'll put in a good word, though I can't promise my word will hold much weight.” John accepted.

“Oh, I have a feeling your silver tongue can work miracles when properly inspired.” She purred as she leaned over to take her next shot, giving him a perfect view of her bent rear end.

Johnny stifled a groan, his next utterance weak. “You may be right.”

This girl wasn't playing fair and he knew he'd have to up his game to rank in her league. At the end of two more games, Johnny swallowed the last of his beer and tried to wipe the smug smile from his lips. She had definitely given him a run for his money, but he'd managed to pull a win out of his back pocket at the very end.

He tried not to be a poor sport by gloating, but it felt good to have something to smile about.

“So how about tomorrow night?” He suggested.

Chance let out a sigh. She was trying not to be a poor sport, but she was still kicking herself for missing that last shot that opened it up for him at the end. “I'll have to check my schedule.”

Johnny eyed her with a slight grin. “You wouldn't be trying to go back on the bet now, would you?”

“I've never welshed on a bet in my life!” Chance scoffed.

“Sorry, it's just that you're new in town so I don't see how your nights could be booked already.” He rationalized.

“Well, if you must know, I'm going to be up in a couple of hours chasing down leads for work tomorrow and I'm sure I'll be worn out after my long trip and staying up late tonight.” She laid the guilt on just slightly in hopes he'd still agree to put in a good word for her, but she was telling the truth. She could already tell she wasn't going to be up for a date tomorrow night.

“Fair enough, how about the day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up here at 7pm?”

“Sounds good. See you then.” She agreed with a smile. There was something about him she couldn't help liking despite the fact she hadn't landed her mark.

Johnny handed her his phone. “Mind if I get your number, in case the plans change?”

She took his cell from him and saved her number in his contacts. It didn't matter. It was a temporary number she'd throw away once she was done with the job anyway.

“Alright then, guess I better get going.” Johnny took his phone back. “And you better get some sleep for that job hunt tomorrow.”

She made a face at that and he laughed. “Yep, Corinthos Shipping's loss will definitely be the competition's gain.”

He couldn't help admire her confidence. It was a very attractive quality.

“Good night, Chance.” Johnny winked.

“Sweet dreams Johnny boy.” Chance leaned in and whispered seductively into his ear and then turned and walked up the stairs to her room with an added sway of her hips without a second look back.

Damn. He was hard again. She was good, damn good. Even when he won, she won.

“What the hell was that?” The voice cut through the wonderful tingling sensation Chance had left him with and Johnny turned to his right to find one angry little blond pixie breathing down his neck.

“What?” Johnny decided to play dumb. 

He didn't know how much she'd seen and it was none of her business anyway. He was still mad at her for interrupting his conversation with Lulu earlier, even though all things considered he was glad the truth had finally come out.

“Don't give me that. You know what. Who was that tramp whispering sweet nothings in your ear just now and giving you her number?” Maxie demanded to know.

She wasn't exactly sure why she was so mad because she loved Spinelli and had realized she didn't want anything to do with John Zacchara. Still, he'd only broken up with her friend a few hours ago and here he was with some trashy girl's tongue practically in his ear. 

Part of her argued she hadn't actually looked all that trashy. Maxie recognized the $800.00 black leather pants she wore from the winter line that just passed. The boots were another $400.00. Hell, even the simple looking tank top was Marc Jacob which begged the question what the hell was someone dressed that well doing in a dump like Jake's? Prostitute, she thought to herself and smacked Johnny on the arm in disgust. “Oh my God. Did you, did you pay her for sex? Is she some high class hooker?” She rolled her eyes as if there could be such a thing?”

It was Johnny's turn to be disgusted. “No! Come on, Maxie. She isn't a hooker and I don't have to pay anyone for sex. We played a few rounds of pool and I found out she's new in town. I made a new friend tonight and offered to take her out to dinner. Although, I don't know why the hell I'm telling you this. I certainly don't owe you any explanations.”

“Trust me, it's not me that cares if you hook up with some floozy. I just don't want to see Lulu hurt anymore than she already is.” Maxie narrowed her pretty blue eyes at him and raised a challenging brow.

“I don't either, but she broke up with me. Maybe it's for the best.” Johnny sighed.

Maxie was killing the high he'd been riding with Chance all night.

“What are you doing here anyway? Jake's is about to close.” Johnny knew Jake's was not a place Maxie ever hung out willingly.

“I've been looking all over for you, actually. You should try answering your phone when it rings,” Maxie scolded.

“Why? Did something happen? Is Lulu alright?” Johnny felt his heart tighten and beat faster waiting to hear she was okay.

Maxie sighed. “She's fine. Well, considering. No, I came to give you a heads up that Lulu told me she plans to tell Spinelli about you and me.”

Now Johnny's high was definitely gone. “Oh, well, I guess he deserves to know the truth just like Lulu, but I think it would be better if he heard it from you.”

“I know, and I also know Spinelli. He's going to be hurt, and outraged, and hurt, and he's going to confront you. And when he does, I want you to promise me you won't hurt him.” Maxie loved Spinelli heart and soul, but there was no way he'd ever be able to take Johnny in a fight.

“He gets one for free, but I only have two cheeks to turn so that's all he gets.” Johnny offered.

“Understood, just no guns or knives and no sicking any goons on him.” Maxie prodded.

“Maxie, I thought you knew me better than that!” Johnny shook his head. Spinelli was a good guy. He'd never fight dirty against Spin like that, even if the guy wasn't under Jason Morgan's protection.

“I do. I'm sorry. I'm just … ” Maxie shook her head in frustration and wiped away a stray tear. “I'm just afraid I'm going to lose him. It took me too long to find him and even longer to really appreciate what I have with him.”

“I'm sorry, Maxie. I really am. I hope things work out for you two better than me and Lulu.” Johnny consoled her.

Maxie nodded her head. “Me too.” She swallowed.

“See ya around.” Maxie turned to leave.

“See ya,” Johnny replied. “Good luck.”

xxxxx

Sam pulled her car into the drive next to Lucky's unmarked sedan, and smiled as she unfastened her seat belt and stepped out. She could see Jake's head bobbing up and down in the living room window as he danced on his tip toes in excitement over her arrival. Cameron was also watching, but his face showed none of the exuberance of Jake's.

Her smile softened for him as she approached. She didn't blame Cam at all. He missed his mom and the last month and a half had been so hard on all of them, but especially on Cameron. Sam was just glad he hadn't openly rebelled against her stepping in to help Lucky take care of him and Jake when their mother couldn't.

She used the key Lucky had given her to unlock the door and barely got inside before she felt two little arms wrap around her knees in a bear hug. Jake grabbed her with such enthusiasm he almost knocked her over. He was strong like his daddy, Sam thought and smiled to herself. God, what she wouldn't give for Jake to know and feel Jason's love. She knew from first hand experience it was the best feeling in the world.

“Oh my goodness. Did you miss me already?” She smiled at the little blond haired blue-eyed toddler who was quickly becoming her biggest fan.

She picked him up to give him a squeeze.

“Uh-huh!” Jake nodded his head and squeezed her tight around the neck.

“How could you possibly miss me this much already? We just spent all evening together yesterday until bedtime.” Sam didn't know how she'd managed to be blessed with this boy's love, but she was grateful for every last drop he gave her.

She made a silly show of plastering him with kisses all over his cheeks and neck until he giggled.

“Jake doesn't like it when you leave. He's afraid you won't come back like, like mom.” Cam volunteered shyly and something in his stance made Sam wonder if maybe Cameron might actually feel the same.

Loving Jake was as easy and natural as breathing, but loving Cameron was a bit more complicated. Sam loved him just as much. Her heart broke and ached for him, but it just wasn't easy like it was with Jake. He was holding back and she was too; both afraid to mention the thing that stood between them, the memory of his mother. Jake wasn't quite two years old yet, but Cameron was four and his memories were stronger.

Sam knelt down to Cam's eye level as she held onto Jake, “I'll always do my very best to come back to you.”

“Pwomise?” Jake looked up into her eyes.

“Cross my heart and hope to … ”

“Don't say that!” Cameron interrupted. “Just, don't ever say that.”

Sam's heart sank in sadness and drowned with love for him all at once. “I'm sorry, Cameron. You're right.”

“I promise, Jake.” She smiled at the little boy.

“I promise both of you.” Sam gave Cameron a warm smile too, and felt better when she saw the tension relax from him as he nodded back at her.

“Where's your dad?” She asked the boys, but turned as she heard boots rushing down the steps.

“Right here.” Lucky made his way down the stairs with the boys' outfits half hanging out of their open bags.

“Sorry it isn't as neat as when you do it, but I think I got everything.” Lucky looked a bit frazzled. He was making great strides compared to where he'd been a month ago, but he was still trying to find a new rhythm that didn't include Elizabeth in his life anymore.

Sam laughed. “Don't worry about it. I'm sure if anything is missing, we probably have it at my place too, except Bear bear and blankie!”

Lord knows bedtime would not go over at all if she left there without Jake's bear or Cameron's blankie.

“Those, I remembered this time. I double-checked.” Lucky smiled as he handed the boys' bags over to Sam.

“Then we'll be fine. So, when do you get back?” Sam already had the information, but it comforted her to hear him tell her he'd be back. This was the first time she'd have the boys with her for so long without Lucky around.

“My plane departs tonight and I return on the fifteenth, five days from now.” Lucky gave her a reassuring smile. He could tell she was a bit nervous.

“Sam, I can't tell you how much I appreciate you being there for me and the boys like this.” Lucky began to thank her again for all her help, but she waived him off as usual.

“Lucky, we're friends. It's what friends do and I love spending time with these boys. We're going to have the most fun ever, right?” Sam looked down at them and they both nodded eagerly.

“Right. Okay, so you have all of the numbers and you know their routines probably better than me at this point. I know they'll be in good hands, and you'll be as amazing with them as always.” Lucky smiled at Sam.

“I guess this is goodbye until next Wednesday.” Lucky gave Sam a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Be sure to call me when you land, and at some point during the week just to let me know how things are going. I know you'll be on the job, but just, you know, call when you can.” Sam knew Lucky felt ready to go back to work a month after losing Elizabeth, and he'd been cleared to return, but she couldn't help worry about him staying focused on the job.

Lucky gave her a warm smile. “I will. I'll be fine, Sam. I can't afford to let anything keep me from coming home safe to my boys and the people I care about. Oh, and I want to hear all about the progress of McCall & Jackal when I call.”

Sam smiled at the mention of her new business and he hoped her excitement over it and taking care of the boys would keep her from worrying too much about him. His latest case required travel to Los Angeles, California to team up with the FBI office there to track down a hired killer.

Lucky took a moment to give goodbye hugs and kisses to each of the boys separately. It was tough for them to let him go, but he and Sam tried to keep the mood positive with promises of fun times while he was gone and even more fun he came home.

Sam finished buckling Jake and Cam into their seats and they waved a final goodbye to Lucky as he watched them drive away. Sam pursed her lips and said a silent prayer for his safe return as he faded from her rear view mirror.

xxxxx

Jason was in a foul mood and Spinelli had wisely given him a wide berth. He hadn't seen the kid since he'd stormed back after leaving Ric at the docks. Man, how he'd wanted to put a bullet in that man's skull and end his miserable life, but he hadn't. Not yet, anyway. Damn Ric and Claudia. They were both incredible liars and he was having a hard time figuring out which one was telling the truth, or if they were both lying. 

He'd gone to Sonny's after Sam left, and Bernie told him he found proof Ian Devlin wasn't working alone. Devlin kept his money in an offshore account and Bernie arranged to be notified if any money moved. Here it was a year after Michael was shot and Bernie just got a call. Someone thought it was safe to move that money now and they were working to link it to someone specific, but Jason suspected Ric had something to do with it and had told Sonny as much.

Devlin was new in town and had no reason to go after Jason or Sonny. He had to be a hired gun. Jason remembered Sonny's words and his jaw clenched. Sonny thought his hate for Ric was clouding his judgment. Jason didn't want to believe it, but it was something he had to consider. He wanted the truth. He wanted the people responsible for Michael's shooting to pay with their life just as Devlin had.

He'd questioned Sonny's judgment too. He told Sonny maybe he couldn't handle finding out his brother was involved in Michael's shooting because he knew Ric should have been dead years ago. It was a harsh truth, but one Sonny needed to hear. Sonny then called Ric over to confront him and Ric had claimed Claudia was the one responsible for hiring Ian Devlin. He claimed to have proof in the form of a DVD left by Jerry Jacks who was also supposed to be involved in this conspiracy, but the DVD turned out to be blank and Claudia vehemently denied any involvement. 

Jason wasn't sure why, but he believed her and again he had to ask himself if he truly believed in her innocence or he just needed Ric to be guilty? The confrontation ended with Jason taking Ric to the docks and giving him a serious warning in the form of a gun to the back of his head. He'd only been that close to killing him once before, for Sam.

Sam, just the thought of her calmed him. He rotated his neck and relaxed his shoulders as he walked from the terrace doors to sit on the couch, Sam's couch. How many times had he come home to find her asleep on this very sofa? A faint smile crossed his lips recalling her happiness earlier right there in his very living room when Bernie finally agreed to use his license to help Sam and Spinelli open their P.I. office. She was literally bouncing up and down with Spinelli, and he missed it. Jason missed seeing her that happy and full of life. He remembered a time when he made her that happy and he missed that too. Her smile lifted him like nothing else ever had aside from her love and trust, and he missed being the one person that could always make her smile. 

He wished he knew how to be that person for her again, but he knew of two other little guys that had that job now. Sam had left to pick up some paperwork for Bernie and Spinelli to sign and then she'd gone to pick up the boys. His boy, now her boy too. Maybe he should feel guilty for thinking of Jake that way, but he didn't. Elizabeth wasn't able to be his son's mother anymore and Jason could think of no other woman who could ever give his child more love than Sam. 

The mere thought of his little boy wrapped in Sam's loving arms was enough to cause his heart to burst. He'd give anything to be able to be a part of their life, or watch Sam interact with Cam and Jake. He'd seen her with them a few weeks ago in the park when they hadn't known he was watching, and held the memory closest to his heart. He'd replayed it over and over in his head before falling asleep each night.

Some nights, it was the only thing that could help him find any peace at all. He wanted more of those moments, more of those memories of Sam as the loving mother she was always meant to be. Even if he could never be a part of them, he just needed to see her happy and loving his son as good as she once loved him. Jason closed his eyes and replayed his favorite memory of Sam, Jake and Cameron playing and laughing together in the park, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Jason pressed his black boot down on the accelerator. He finally had a solid lead and he wasn't about to let it slip away. The last week? It hadn't gone so well. He'd confronted Claudia once again with Ric's accusations; tried his best to make her slip, reveal any part she may have played in Michael's shooting. But her argument was believable, even to Sam whose advice he'd found himself trusting once again over all others.

Claudia claimed Ric accused her out of revenge because she broke off their affair after marrying Sonny, and refused to feed Ric information about Sonny's organization. Jason had left Greystone Manor frustrated to have none of the answers he needed, but promised Claudia he would find the truth. If she had anything to do with it, he'd make her pay. 

Later that day, Spinelli found a link to the identity of the person who'd accessed Ian Devlin's accounts. Jerry fucking Jacks! When he got back to his penthouse and Spinelli showed him the photographic evidence, he'd reached for the first thing he saw and slung it from the living room toward the kitchen, providing a slightly satisfying sound as it broke the glass framed pictures on the wall. He'd wished it was Jerry's face. The son of a bitch was still alive after attempting to blow Sam up on that boat last November, and on top of that Jerry was an accomplice to getting Michael shot!

Jason was still reeling from the news when Sam knocked on his door moments later. She bounded into his living room with a bounce to her step he hadn't seen in months, maybe even years. She'd found office space for McCall & Jackal P.I. and Spinelli was right. Jason told Sam the timing was good because Jerry was alive and Jason didn't want Spinelli, or Sam he'd silently added, near the kind of danger that psychopath instigated.

Jason hated being the one to take that smile from Sam's face, but Jerry tried to kill her more than once. She needed to know he was still out there and still a threat, but not for long. Jason would make sure of it. He'd insisted on putting guards on her and the boys, especially while Lucky was out of town. Sam hadn't put up much of a fight, but he knew she'd only agreed for Jake and Cam's sake. 

She probably figured it was no big deal because she would just slip away from her guard whenever she wanted. Jason smirked and shook his head. Yeah, that's exactly what Sam thought which is why he'd hired new guards that specialized with details like Sam and Carly. No one had ever given Joseph or his team the slip or been harmed in all of the fifteen years they'd been working as bodyguards.

So now, part of Ric's claims were proven true. They'd found proof tying Jerry Jacks to Ian Devlin. The question that remained was whether, or not, Claudia or Ric had also been involved. Jason had to find Jerry. He was the only one with answers, but Spinelli exhausted his search with nothing to show for it. Jerry had disappeared and it might take months before he accessed those accounts again to provide another lead. 

It looked like Jason was just going to have to pay Jerry's brother a little visit. He knew it would be a waste of time, so Spinelli suggested Jason get Carly to help convince Jax to talk. Jason flat out refused because Carly had just confided she was pregnant and may have a condition that could kill her or her baby. Stress just might kill them both and this situation had miscarriage written all over it. 

Jason shook his head and sighed. Jax helped his brother escape the police after the Metro Court hostage crisis. Jason knew there was no way Jax would hand Jerry's location over to him knowing it was a death sentence, but it was worth a try. He'd do anything to see a little justice served for Michael, and to keep Sam safe.

Of course, Jason was right. His confrontation with Jax hadn't gotten him any closer to finding Jerry, but it had shed a little light. Jax hadn't been too surprised when Jason mentioned Jerry was partly responsible for getting Michael shot. In fact, he'd admitted Jerry had sent him a DVD confessing his partnership with Ian Devlin in the hit on Sonny. He'd claimed there had been no mention of Claudia or Ric's involvment and that he'd destroyed the disk after watching it.

Jax had known his brother was still alive, Jason seethed. He protected his brother over his own step-son and wife, again! Jason gripped the steering wheel and wished it was Jax's neck. His and everyone's life he cared about would be so much simpler if he could just do a little housecleaning, starting with Ric, Jax, and Jerry. 

Jax continually railed against him and Sonny, how they were dangerous criminals that deserved to go to jail. Yet they'd never been accomplices to anything as heinous as the shooting of an innocent child, or holding a building full of innocent civilians hostage while trying to blow them up. Jax's brother had, and yet Jax had done everything he could to see him get away with his crimes. Jason clenched his jaw and breathed deep. Not this time, he promised himself. Michael deserved justice and Jason would see it was served if it was the last thing he ever did.

Michael, he was his nephew but Jason would always love him like a son. None of his actual fathers; biological, adopted, or step ever put Michael's needs ahead of their own as much as Jason yet Jason still felt he hadn't done enough. He wasn't there when Michael got shot, but by God he would be there when he made every last one of the bastards responsible pay for it with their own life! 

Thoughts of Michael led him to thoughts of Jake which in turn brought him back to Sam. They seemed to be finding their way back to some kind of friendship again and he was thankful for it. She could still read him better than anyone. She could tell there was something bothering him before he even told her about Jerry. Sam also gauged immediately how Sonny would want it handled, and she'd been right.

Jason loved how they didn't even have to speak to know each others thoughts. Of course, they weren't as in sync about everything as they once had been. He wished he could read her thoughts about how she felt about him now sometimes, but, when it came to everything else, Sam knew him inside and out and vice-verse. It was a good feeling and he wanted more of it. They may not ever be anything more than friends again, but the more time Jason spent with Sam the more he realized he still needed her in his life and he'd take whatever he could get.

He knew he should be focused on Jerry as he gunned his SUV toward the 10th street parking garage. Jerry Jacks had been spotted back in Port Charles and Jason was on his way to catch up with him now. He couldn't wait to get his hands on him and take him for a little ride to get some answers, but another thought haunted him at the moment instead. He'd just learned from Sonny that Claudia was pregnant. 

She would be the mother of Sonny's child and yet Jason didn't think that would be enough to stop him from killing her if she'd had anything to do with getting Michael shot, and that may cause serious complications between him and Sonny. Jason remembered Sam's reaction to this bit of news and kicked himself for blurting it out so carelessly. Hearing Sonny was having another baby hit Sam kind of hard and, for a moment, brought them both back to the precious memory of the baby they were supposed to raise together. Sam admitted her first thought upon hearing the news was how her little girl would have a baby brother or sister on the way if she'd lived.

Jason wasn't sure what to do, so he just sat next to Sam on the sofa as she coped with the memories. He'd had to fight his first impulse to pull her into his arms, or take her hand like old times. Jason had never been able to see Sam in any kind of distress and not long to comfort her with his touch. 

He admired her strength beyond measure and couldn't help smile inside at her frustration when she'd rambled on about Sonny not ever being able to keep it in his pants. He'd felt the same way when Sonny broke the news to him. It never ceased to amaze him just how much he and Sam thought alike. Jason had truly never known anyone who ever knew him better than Sam which was why he was about to take care of Jerry once and for all. Sam and the boys would be safe, and the thought comforted him immensely. He'd never let that bastard hurt anyone else he loved again.

Jason parked his Range Rover out of sight, and checked in with his men to make sure Jerry hadn't left yet before finding a good spot to lie in wait.

xxxxx

Sam had left Spin at the office pouring over his computers as the painters finished putting their firm's name on the frosted glass door, McCall & Jackal, P.I. She'd stopped to admire the sign and their new office for a moment with Spinelli before heading over to Jason's. Spinelli was in love with the space she'd found. The dark wood trim and hardwood floors, the frosted glass office door with transom window, and wide-blade ceiling fan casting the shadow on the walls fit every classic detective movie he'd ever seen. 

Sam and Jason had already laid odds on how soon it would be before she came in to the office to find her new partner attired in a trench coat and wool fedora. Sam couldn't wait to win that bet and collect on a motorcycle ride from Jason. She'd missed their rides so much she came close to buying her own Harley, but hadn't. As much as she loved the ride she was afraid buying her own bike would only prove what she missed most about the ride was holding on to Jason. Deep down she knew there was truth to that notion, but her life was finally going good again. She wasn't about to do anything to upset the fragile balance.

Sam felt good, really good in mind, body and soul. She couldn't explain it really and she didn't even want to try. She was just happy, happier than she could remember being in a very long time and dissecting the reasons would only allow light to shine on the gray areas of her life that didn't gleam with such cheerful hues.

Her relationship with her mother was still far from perfect, but they were finally at a place where they spoke to one another without drawing blood, at least not every time. Sam knew they loved each other. She just wished they were both better about showing it. It was a work in progress. 

She was grateful this wasn't the case with her sisters. Molly and Kristina loved her unconditionally as she did them. She was thankful her mother never allowed the animosity between them to impede her relationship with her sisters. Sam, Molly, and Kristina had grown incredibly close over the years. Molly and Krissy turned to her whenever they found it too hard to turn to their mom which was more often than not as they got older, but Sam was always there with unconditional love and words of wisdom. 

She'd finally found a career path that would hold her interest and keep her legit. Well, mostly legit, sort of. She knew she'd still break any law if it meant saving someone she cared about, but this really wasn't something the licensing board ever needed to know. She was too good to get caught anyway, so it wasn't as if that little detail really mattered.

Sam had been hesitant to take on a partner in the beginning, but the more she thought about it the happier she was now to have Spinelli working with her. She would handle the field work while his gifts with a computer made short work of background checks and tracking digitial leads. Aside from his talent, Jason had pointed out Spinelli was a loyal and trustworthy friend. Sam hadn't bothered to bring up how that loyalty had actually only been extended to Jason when they split because she was trying hard to let the ugly past go. It wasn't always easy. Still, as far as partners went, she could only think of one better. Since she couldn't have him, Spinelli was the next best thing.

Sam had never had many friends. Her life as a con-artist wasn't conducive to trusting anyone other than herself, or staying in one place long enough to make lasting connections. She was also never the kind of woman to have many girlfriends, any really, but she was happy to count Maxie as one now. When things went to hell with Jason, Maxie had ignored conventional wisdom and decided Sam was someone worth knowing. They also shared a mutual love of shoes, the cocktail hour, an intimate knowledge of Detective Lucky Spencer, and a keen dislike for his not-so-dearly departed ex-wife.

Of course, those were the things that initially bonded Sam and Maxie, but over the last two years there wasn't much they didn't share with one another. They were good for each other. Maxie was impetuous and loved to shake things up. She was never boring and her friendship offered a much needed distraction from the pain Sam endured from her messy break up with Jason. 

Sam was compassionate and nonjudgmental. She helped Maxie find those qualities within herself, especially after Maxie lost her touch stone, her sister. Sam couldn't imagine losing Molly or Kristina, but she did know what is what like to lose a brother. Her heart truly broke for her friend's loss, so Sam made it her mission to be there for Maxie just as Maxie had been there for her.

There was only one other person in this world Sam trusted to have her back more than Maxie. It was odd to even think it, considering how things had been between them not too many months ago. Still, no matter how far apart they were Jason had always been there for her when her life was on the line. He'd saved her from Jerry when the boat exploded last November and he found her when she'd fallen in the quarry and almost died from exposure while trying to escape the Russians. She wasn't sure what this connection she and Jason still shared meant, but she was grateful for it and the friendship they seemed to be finding again.

Friendship with Jason after everything they had been through was a minor miracle in and of itself, but an even greater miracle was the fact she was now helping Lucky raise two amazing little boys. Aside from reclaiming her own independence, this change was most responsible for her new found joy. She just wished her happiness hadn't come at such a great expense to Jake, Cameron, and Lucky.

Barely two months had passed since that late February day when Elizabeth's heart failed. Unanticipated side effects of the bio-toxin released on General Hospital had taken her life. Elizabeth's untimely death was a shock to all of Port Charles, especially Lucky. He'd been assured that morning by Elizabeth's doctors at Mercy she was on the mend. Lucky had shared the good news of Elizabeth's recovery with Sam that afternoon and, in the very same conversation, Sam and Lucky ended their relationship. 

They realized they wanted different things. Sam would always crave adventure and need her man to accept this side of her without hesitation. Lucky wanted a woman who was content to live a quiet life with few surprises. Rather than hold on and risk resenting one another for it, they simply wished one another well and promised to stay friends. Considering how everything had changed later that day, Sam was never more grateful for making and keeping that promise. Many lives were effected by Elizabeth's death, but none more so than Lucky, herself, and those two little boys.

She'd been there for Lucky, Cam, and Jake at every turn in the days and weeks to follow. Lucky was a dear friend who lost someone he considered the love of his life. He had two small boys to care for and it just felt right for her to be there, helping him put one foot in front of the other and tending to the everyday needs of Cameron and Jake. She'd gotten close to the boys during the last several months she dated Lucky and it tore at her heart to see their whole world turned upside down.

Lucky insisted he could never do enough to repay Sam for all her help the past two months. He didn't understand that to Sam it was repayment enough just to know her presence comforted him and those two incredible kids. Sam thought back over the last week she'd spent watching Jake and Cam while Lucky had been out of town. It was kind of scary how fast her heart had already fallen for them. 

They weren't hers, but she loved them as if they were. She fed them, read to them, played with them, bathed them, tucked them in at night, soothed Cameron's nightmares, sang silly songs with them, and just loved them. She'd tried to remain detached at first. She wasn't their mother and had been reminded of that fact every day she walked into the house Lucky once shared with Elizabeth and the boys as a family. Sam wasn't dating Lucky anymore either, so she tried to guard her heart against the day Lucky was stronger and didn't need her to take care of them anymore. She realized now it had been a losing battle from the start. Sam already loved those boys with all her heart. She just didn't know how to love any other way.

The boys had so much fun they didn't want to leave Sam's place when Lucky returned. Sam managed to distract them from their pleas for her to spend the night by making welcome home cards for Lucky. She was so relieved when Lucky walked in through his front door safe and sound. She worried for him. Lucky was better, but still too distracted in Sam's opinion. She feared he might lose focus on the job at a critical moment and get hurt or worse. 

Sam considered Lucky one of her best friends and it was normal to worry for a friend's safety, but she knew her fear went beyond the normal realms of friendship. She felt guilty and selfish for feeling this way, but more than her fear of losing a good friend Sam was afraid if anything happened to Lucky she would lose her connection to the boys. And she just didn't think she could handle losing anymore children after Lila and Hope. She didn't know who she feared she might lose the boys to if Lucky died, but who ever said fear was rational. It was something she struggled with each day, but Sam pushed those thoughts away as best she could. She chose to focus on the positive things in her life rather than the what ifs. 

Living in the moment, something she and Jason had in common. One of the many things, actually, and she found herself still missing the life they once had from time to time. There was a sort of shorthand they had lived in, almost like their own silent language. She'd never had that with anyone before, or since, and she was thrilled to get a little piece of that back with him now that they were rebuilding their friendship. 

She'd stopped by Jason's to offer help locating Jerry. Sam knew he probably wouldn't take her up on her offer and she'd been right. She still knew him better than most. He'd insisted he needed to handle Jerry on his own. Sam had asked if it was because it was about Michael. She knew Jason loved him like a son and always would. Jason was the master at hiding his true feelings behind that “stone cold” facade as Spinelli put it, but Sam could see how it killed Jason that he hadn't been able to protect Michael from harm. She knew Jason would never rest until everyone responsible paid dearly. She also knew just how slippery Jerry Jacks could be. He'd escaped certain death more than once and Sam had a vested interest in seeing him dead.

Jason stood firm and Sam relented after making him promise to come to her for help when he really needed it. She smiled now around the half-full wine glass resting at her lips as she stared blankly out at the view from her terrace. Jason had given her his smirk-smile, her smirk-smile. It was the one that told her he was not just amused with her but happy, and maybe even a little turned on? 

She refused to let her mind wander on that last part. She'd made him happy, made him smile and the thought warmed her. He'd gotten a call and had to rush off, but not before he told her Jerry had just been spotted back in Port Charles. He made sure the guards he'd put on Sam and the boys knew to be on the lookout and made her promise to be careful. His apparent concern for her in that moment had been awkward because the tenderness in his eyes and tone was so familiar it made her heart race.

Jason insisted on putting 24 hour protection on her the day he learned Jerry Jacks was still alive, but Sam didn't argue. She knew she could and would lose the guard whenever needed. The other guard detail was assigned to the boys. It had taken a little convincing on Sam's part for Lucky to agree with it. Lucky was afraid Jason's guards would only draw attention to the boys. Sam understood his fear, but explained the only other way to ensure their safety was for her to break all contact with them. Lucky wouldn't hear of it. He told Sam there was no way Jake and Cam would lose anyone else they cared about no matter what he had to do. So, he agreed to the guard.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a harsh knocking at her front door, an urgent, obnoxious knocking. Sam set her wine glass down on her dining table just inside the terrace and made her way to the door. She could hear a familiar high-pitched tone filled with irritation on the other side as she approached, and opened it.

“Oh thank Gawd, you are home. I was beginning to think you'd given this blockhead the slip.” Maxie gave a sideways head gesture to the guard standing a full foot taller than either of them with his mammoth arms crossed against his massive chest.

He reminded Sam more of a left tackle for the NFL than any guard she'd ever seen under the employ of the Corinthos Organization.

“I mean, where did Jason get him? The Giants' locker room? He doesn't even recognize the important players by sight. How is he supposed to guard you, if he doesn't even know what a real thug looks like?” She huffed and shook her head at him. “It doesn't look like this!” She motioned her perfectly manicured hand down her highly fashionable frame as if on exhibit.

“I'm Maxie Jones, Sam McCall's best friend and one Damien Spinelli's girlfriend. And I come and go as I please. Got it?” Her blues eyes narrowed. They could be as piercing as Jason's when she was really ticked, but Sam had to give it to Joseph. He didn't even flinch.

Sam thought she actually saw him trying not to smile at her younger friend and Maxie picked up on that too. She could tell the girl was about to go off on him when she grabbed Maxie by the arm chuckling and shaking her head. “Come on, Maxie. Tell me what's got you all riled up.”

Sam turned to close her front door and smiled. “Thanks Joseph, and just so you know Maxie is always welcome.”

“That's right, Joey. Permanent VIP status!” Maxie reiterated her right to be there whenever.

Joseph returned Sam's smile and nodded his understanding. He took the door handle to close it the rest of the way, his smile fading to a deadpan look for Maxie as the door closed shut.

“Ugh! Men!” Maxie exhaled in frustration as she paced in front of Sam's sofa.

“Maxie,” Sam smiled softly, “What's going on?”

Something clearly had the girl upset. Sam, of course, was well aware of the trouble Maxie and Spinelli were having after she'd told Spin about kissing Johnny and admitted her attraction to him. She wondered if maybe something more had happened with Johnny. Maxie was really flustered.

Maxie paused from pacing and looked warily around Sam's apartment. “First things first, is it safe?”

Sam laughed. Maxie was asking her if the boys were still there. Jake, in particular, as Cameron simply adored Maxie. “The boys are with Lucky tonight.”

Maxie sighed and set her purse on Sam's coffee table. “It isn't funny, Sam. I mean, I don't get it. Most kids adore me, not that I spend much time around children, but I mean Emma lights up when I enter the room and you've seen the way Cam and I get along.” Sam nodded her head.

Maxie continued, “Jake is just, he just stares at me with those blue eyes of his like he's looking right through me, or reading me. I can't tell which, but it isn't normal for a toddler to go into enforcer mode like that. Never a smile and the only time he ever has a word for me is goodbye. He's a regular chatty Cathy when I'm halfway out the door. He's just like Jason which is odd because Cameron is just like Lucky and nothing like Zander from what I can see which brings up an interesting point and case on the whole nature versus nurture debate. I mean maybe it all just depends on how dominate the genes are, pf-ft and we all know Jason is the epitome of alpha male.”

Sam was still smiling and shaking her head now. “Maxie, he doesn't go into enforcer mode. He's not even two years old yet. He's just shy and please don't let Jason hear you talk like that about Jake. Jason doesn't want Jake to turn out anything like him.”

Sam remembered his words to her the night they drove back to Port Charles after rescuing Jake from the Russians.

“Huh,” Maxie scoffed, “Too late for that!”

Sam bit her cheek to keep from smiling, “Sit. I'll get the wine and then you're going to tell me everything.”

Maxie sat on the couch and Sam headed to the kitchen to retrieve another glass and the the bottle of wine she'd opened when she got home. It didn't bother Sam that Maxie brought up how much Jake reminded her of Jason. Maxie had found out the truth a long time ago when she overheard a conversation between Jason and Spinelli. 

Sam remembered how relieved she'd been to finally have a friend she could talk to about all of it. She knew Maxie would never mention anything like that comment to anyone else. She'd kept the secret for over a year now. Sam also secretly loved when other people recognized Jason in Jake because maybe one day everybody would see the resemblance in the looks, mannerisms, and personality and Jason would have no choice other than to claim and accept his son like she knew in his heart of hearts he always wanted.

Sam sat comfortably at the end of her sofa after pouring Maxie a glass of Pinot and a second for herself. “So, tell me. Who's responsible for putting you in this current … state?” Sam choose her words carefully, “Spinelli or Johnny?”

Maxie blew hot air into her longish blond bangs as she sunk into the other corner of the sofa cushions.

“Both,” she admitted with a sigh, then sipped her wine.

“Oh no. Maxie, tell me there wasn't more with Johnny. You didn't sleep with him after all?” Sam really hoped her friend hadn't made that mistake and then lied about it.

Not that Sam would ever judge. She just cared about Maxie and Spinelli and didn't want to see either of them hurt.

“No! Sam, I told you, nothing happened between me and Johnny except a few kisses. A few hot kisses, granted, but it never went any further. He..we came to our senses. We couldn't hurt Spinelli and Lulu like that,” Maxie's tone was abrupt and defensive at first, but had settled to a softer tone full of regret by the end.

Sam smiled sympathetically, “I'm sorry. I know you love him, Maxie. So, if it wasn't that, then...what? I know Spin's been giving you the cold shoulder this past week, but I think he just needs reassurance from you to get back on track.”

“I know, but how am I supposed to reassure him when he refuses to see, or even speak to me,” Maxie shook her head and took another sip?

“He just needs a little time. I know he still loves you and I know he can see how much you love him, but this thing shook him and it's going to take some time for him to trust in it again,” Sam reasoned, “Trust in you,” she added softly.

Maxie nodded her head solemnly and averted her eyes with a few rapid blinks and Sam could tell her friend was doing her best not to cry.

“Unfortunately, I think I only made it worse a few days ago,” Maxie turned back to her friend to find a questioning look on her face.

“Spinelli caught me going off on Johnny for flaunting his new bimbo in front of everyone at the Metro Court Restaurant. Spinelli thinks I looked like a jealous lover and taking a step back from it..maybe I did, but I swear it wasn't like that Sam,” Maxie's eyes were a soft blue full of pleading to be believed.

Sam had to admit she had her doubts about how things may end up with Spinelli and Maxie? She knew Maxie loved Spin, but she'd also seen an undeniable chemistry between Johnny and Maxie. Sometimes chemistry won out whether you wanted it to, or not. She studied her friend. This isn't what Maxie needed to hear right now. Maxie was hurting. She needed reassurance that she and Spin would make it almost as much as Spinelli, “So, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help.”

“It was awful. I still can't believe Johnny,” Maxie seethed.

“So, he was on a dinner date at the Metro Court with someone new?” Sam was a little surprised he'd moved on from Lulu so fast, but technically Lulu had broken up with Johnny so he was free to date whomever.

“Yes! Only two days after breaking up with Lulu! Can you believe that??? In fact, I found him at Jake's with the floozy the same night he and Lulu broke up. Oh, he claims she's new in town and he just offered to show her around as a friend. BS. She practically had her tongue down Johnny's ear when I found them at the bar and don't get me started on the dress she was wearing the other night at dinner,” Maxie was starting to get heated again. She sat up a bit more in her seat as Sam took a long sip of wine and debated how to approach this situation.

“So what happened..at dinner,” Sam needed more details?

“Kate called from Rome,” Maxie rolled her eyes, “Some last minute change before the courier picked up first thing in the morning and she refused to let me just go in extra early to take care of it. Anyway, I decided to just order dinner to go from the restaurant on my way out. I was waiting at the bar when I saw it all go down,” Maxie emptied her goblet and Sam sat up to refill both their glasses.

“Lulu and Nikolas were at one table having dinner when Johnny walked in with the cheap trick glued to his arm. He made sure they were seated in the center of the restaurant. I glanced back at Lulu. Nik's back was to Johnny, but Lulu was getting an eyeful. Johnny was all flirty smiles, laughter, and leaning,” Maxie shook her head reliving it.

“Maybe he didn't know Lulu was there,” Sam offered, though she wasn't sure why? She was closer to Lulu than Johnny, but she believed despite their break up Johnny really loved Lulu. She couldn't see him going out of his way to hurt her.

“Oh, he knew alright. He's known about Lulu and Nikolas' dinner date for weeks, because Johnny was supposed to go with them. Lulu set it up as a way for Johnny and Nikolas to get to know one another better. And before you say maybe he forgot with all that was going on...it didn't stop him from staying and making a show of enjoying himself after he made direct eye contact with Lulu as he approached his table to be seated!”

“Ouch,” was all Sam could say as she cringed.

“Yeah, she was crushed Sam. Watching him hold that other woman's hand and lean in to whisper in her ear...I was proud of her though, she didn't let herself cry in front of him. I was just about to head over there to give him a piece of my mind, but Lulu beat me to it. I didn't hear anything. I was too far away, but Lulu turned and left the restaurant with Nikolas following after her brief exchange with Johnny,” Maxie savored her wine.

“Poor Lulu,” Sam felt bad for Lucky's little sister. She'd seen how much Lulu loved Johnny and how hard she'd fought for their relationship against his disapproving family. It kind of reminded her of how hard she'd once fought for Jason.

“Yea, well, poor Johnny by the time I got finished with him,” Maxie's narrowed eyes had a wicked gleam.

Sam had seen Maxie's defensive nature kick in before when she went off on Jason a few times on Sam and Spinelli's behalf. She knew just how razor sharp that tongue of Maxie's was and how deep her words could cut when provoked, “How bad?”

Maxie paused, “Well, I wasn't about to let him get away with hurting Lulu like that. I may not have thought they're relationship was working for either of them at the end, but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt Lulu.” Sam gave her a knowing look.

Maxie dismissed the look with a wave of her hand, “That's all ancient history, Sam. Lulu has become my friend and I just wouldn't hurt a friend on purpose like that, but Johnny knew Lulu would be there. He saw Lulu's pain and still threw a new relationship in her face. What Johnny did was intentional and he deserved to be called on it.”

Sam smiled, “and you had his number?”

“Damn straight and I called him out on speed dial, but I kept it focused on Johnny and relatively quiet. It wasn't a big scene at all and I was about to walk away until his date opened her mouth,” Maxie breathed deep and Sam picked up on some serious contempt.

“What did she say,” Sam was almost afraid to hear how this ended knowing Maxie?

“Well, Johnny said something to me about how no man could be held responsible for wanting to take a lady as lovely as her out and winked at her. She told him he shouldn't feel bad, because he was single and free to do as he pleased. It pissed me off. I may have made a comment something to the effect of 'Yeah, she's quite the looker,' in my most sarcastic tone...,” Maxie paused again and Sam waited for her to finish. She knew there had to be more, “only it may have actually come out hooker instead of looker.”

“Oh, Maxie,” Sam groaned, “What did she say? What did she do,” Sam knew what she would have done if someone called her a hooker back in the day?

“She asked me to repeat what I'd just said which I was more than happy to do and she stood from the table to get in my face, but Johnny jumped in between us before it could go any further.”

“Did she really look like a hooker,” again, Sam wasn't sure why, but she just thought better of Johnny?

Maxie blew steam, “No,” she huffed begrudgingly.

“She looked pretty hot which is just one more reason it hurt Lulu even more I'm sure,” Maxie finished her second glass.

“Sounds like a pretty nasty scene, but I don't understand how Spin fits into all this,” Sam reached for the wine bottle.

“He was there..at the restaurant. He walked in after Lulu and Nikolas left I guess just in time to see me confront Johnny.”

Sam winced and emptied the last of the bottle into Maxie's glass, “Not good.”

“No. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and realized how he probably interpreted what he'd seen, so I went over to talk to him,” Maxie followed Sam to her kitchen for another bottle of wine.

She sat at the stool at the counter as Sam opened another bottle and began to prepare a plate of assorted cheeses, nuts, and fruit.

“What did he say? He didn't mention anything to me about seeing you and what was he doing at the Metro Court anyway,” Sam's curiosity was peaked?

“He didn't say much of anything which was what worried me. He just said it was obvious where my priorities lie and that he couldn't talk, because he didn't want to keep his client waiting,” Maxie explained.

“Client? What client,” Sam wondered? Spin hadn't mentioned having any business dinners to her.

Maxie just shrugged as the relaxing effects of the wine began to take over and nibbled on a piece of cheese.

Sam made a mental note to bring it up with Spin tomorrow.

“So, speaking of business. How does it feel to be Port Charles newest entrepreneur,” Maxie sat her glass down on the counter. Her brain hurt and she needed a change of topic.

“It feels great,” Sam beamed, “Aside from our original licensing paperwork getting lost in the mail, everything has been smooth sailing. I had to fill it all out again and get everyone's signatures, but I delivered it to them personally this time to avoid any further delay. I don't expect any more trouble.”

“What is the world coming to when we can't even trust our postal carriers to deliver,” Maxie stated in all seriousness?

Sam shook her head, “No more wine for you,” Sam proclaimed and laughed at the offended look on Maxie's face.

“Maybe it's not me that's had too much, but you that's had too little. Drink up,” Maxie suggested as she raised her glass to Sam.

“What should we toast to,” Maxie wondered briefly?

“We could toast to McCall & Jackal getting our first client this week. Actually, first, second, and third,” Sam smiled.

“Cheers to that!” Maxie clinked her glass to Sam's before heading back to the sofa with the wine and snacks.

“Sam, that's wonderful. So, who are they. Ooh, is it adultery? A kidnapping? Messy divorce,” Maxie settled into the comfy couch cushions?

“Maxie, you know I can't divulge names and specifics,” Maxie frowned.

“I can tell you two of the clients though, since they hired our firm on retainer and don't actually have us working a case yet,” Maxie perked up.

“Who,” the tiny blond was all ears?

“Edward Quartermaine and Jasper Jacks,” Sam smiled.

“Shut. Up!” Maxie exclaimed.

“I know. I still can't believe it,” Sam gushed.

“You do realize you've just landed two of the largest international corporations in the United States as clients,” Maxie was in awe and incredibly happy for Sam and Spinelli's instant success. They both deserved it more than anyone else she knew.

“Well, we haven't replaced their primary firms, but we do have our foot in the door. Edward insisted on being our first client before we got too busy to take any of his cases,” Sam chuckled at the memory.

She'd been shocked speechless when Jason's grandfather walked through her office door two days ago. He'd told her she was the best personal assistant he ever had and he knew a success in the making when he saw it, so she better make him proud. Edward Quartermaine had a way of complimenting while scolding at the same time and before you knew it, the old man had you doing just what he wanted if you weren't careful.

“But how did Edward get that past Tracy and the rest of the shareholders,” Maxie knew Tracy never cared for Sam?

“Edward told me he had Justice write a bunch of loopholes for him into the by-laws before he retired. One of them just so happened to be that Edward has the sole authority to hire and fire outside consultants for independent review of any past, present, or pending investigation regarding ELQ, it's partners, or subsidiaries. He plans for us to review everything. He says he can't put his finger on it, but his nose is telling him something is up,” Sam smiled at Edward's devilish brilliance.

“That man is good. I need to take notes,” Maxie smiled and Sam nodded.

“How did Edward know you were in business? Did Jason tell him? What about Jax,” Maxie asked as she nursed her third glass?

“No, Edward dodged when I tried to pin him for the answer. Jax said Alexis mentioned a while back I was pursuing my PI license, but now that I think about it he didn't really say how he knew we were open for business,” Sam thought about that and wondered if maybe her mother had put in a good word for her with Jax, or if Jason had mentioned something to Edward?

“So, are you going to be traveling all over the world solving cases for all of Jax's different holding companies? Sam, jet-set PI. Nice,” Maxie imagined?

“Not any time soon. Like I said, it's a chance to prove our value first. He's been unhappy the last few months with the results and exorbitant fees of his current US firm. So, Jax hired us on retainer to cover the Metro Court and Crimson for now. We'll see how things go after six months. If he's satisfied with our performance, then we'll talk about making things more permanent,” Sam sat her wine down on the sofa table and drew her legs up under her.

“Well, with those two clients alone, you've managed to do in your first week what most new companies fail to do in their first year,” Maxie bragged.

“What's that,” Sam wondered?

“Keep out of the red,” Maxie explained.

“Cheers to that,” Sam grinned and picked her glass up again to toast.

“I love our talks. I can't believe it's been a whole week since we've really talked. I think it's the longest we've gone since we became friends,” Maxie noted.

“I know. I feel like I've been running around non-stop. I've been so distracted between taking care of the boys on my own this past week and taking care of all the start up things with the business. I'm so glad you came by tonight,” Sam loved having someone she could talk with and be herself around without worrying about being judged. 

Jason had been that someone for her for a long time. She would always love Maxie dearly for becoming that person for her after she lost him. Sam dated Lucky and he was a good person and a good friend, but there were so many things she never felt safe to share with him. Sam was sure Lucky didn't mean to come off critical and judgmental, but he was about certain things and so there was always a part of Sam that held back with him.

She had Maxie though, and she was very thankful.

“Me too. I always feel so much better after we talk..and even better after you ply me with booze,” Maxie giggled and Sam chuckled.

“I stopped by the new office after I left work to see if you felt like going for drinks. I tried calling, but it went straight to voice mail,” Maxie laid her head against the back cushion. 

“My phone has been acting up the last few days. It seems to pick and choose when it will let a call come through,” Sam explained.

Maxie nodded, “Weird. Spinelli was there and of course I tried to get him to talk. We kind of got into a fight which is how I ended up here, even though I wasn't sure you'd be home. He said you left work early to see Jason. I was kind of surprised you weren't still tied up at his place,” Maxie's eyes twinkled with a raised brow and slight smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

“Lower that brow, Maxie Jones. I just offered to help him find someone. That was it. You know we work well together. I figured it was the least I could do since Jason is the reason Bernie agreed to let us use his license to open our office,” Sam dodged Maxie's inquisitive glare as she reached for a slice of her favorite aged cheddar.

“I didn't say anything. I just think it's interesting how you two keep finding yourselves in situations that throw you back together. Maybe somebody up there is trying to tell you something,” Maxie suggested?

Sam immediately thought of her baby girl and how she and Jason always thought of her as their guardian angel. She quickly pushed the thought away though. Thoughts like that only led to the painful memories of how they ended and all they'd lost.

“No. It's nothing like that. It's Jerry,” Sam decided Maxie had a right to know the danger she was in by keeping company with Sam these days.

Maxie sat up alert, “Jerry? Jerry Jacks? What does he have to do with anything? He's dead!”

Sam shook her head, “No. Spinelli found proof he's alive. I can't tell you all of the details, but he's definitely alive and word has it he's been spotted in Port Charles.”

“Oh my God. I knew something had to be going on when I saw that guard out front, but I just thought it was a run of the mill mob threat and classic overprotective Jason. Jerry? Sam, are you sure one guard is enough? He's evil and incredibly smart,” Sam was touched by her friend's obvious concern.

“I'm sure. I'll be fine. Jason insisted on around the clock protection for me and the boys,” Sam bit her bottom lip. She worried Jerry might make the boys his next target.

“Well, I'm not surprised Jason wants to keep you safe. It's obvious he still has feelings for you. I am surprised Lucky went along with it though,” Maxie kicked off her heels and curled into the sofa.

“He wasn't happy about it, but when I told him the only other alternative was for me to keep away from them he told me that wasn't an option,” Sam smiled sadly.

“Lucky knows how good you are for those boys. They need you, Sam, and it's plain to see how much they love spending time with you,” Maxie agreed with Lucky's decision.

Sam smiled bright, “Jake has become my little shadow and I think I'm slowly winning Cam over...”

“You'll win him over. I know it. It's just going to take more time for all of his Elizabitch brainwashing to wear off,” Maxie spouted.

“Maxie! That's no way to speak of the dead,” Sam chided.

“What? I speak the truth and you know it. Maybe everyone else was and will always remain fooled by her saintly act since she died before her true colors were ever publicly exposed, but you and I know better. I didn't buy into her act when she was alive and I'd be a hypocrite to act like I ever approved of anything she ever did now that she's gone. As far as I'm concerned...ding dong!”

Sam shook her head, but she didn't argue. Maxie was just being honest, “You have a point, but she did love her kids. I don't think any child could miss their mother the way Cam misses his if he hadn't felt completely loved.”

Maxie's face softened as she considered her relationship with her own mother, “I know my mother loves me too, in her own way. I would miss her so much if I lost her, but it doesn't mean her love hasn't hurt me. Given time, I have no doubt Elizabeth's kind of love would have crushed those boys. Some people just don't know how to love as good as others. Your love Sam, it builds people up and that is exactly what Jake and Cam need most in their life. I'm glad Lucky is smart enough to know that too.”

Sam blinked back the moisture collecting in her eyes. That had to be one of the sweetest things anyone had ever said about her. She knew all about having a parent's love that tore you down, “Can I get a micro version of you to carry in my pocket whenever I need a swift boost to my self-esteem?”

“You already have one,” Sam raised a puzzled brow.

Maxie smirked, “It's called a cell phone. Get it fixed and answer the damn thing the next time I call.”

Sam laughed and smacked her throw pillow against the back of the middle cushion causing a breeze to blow Maxie's hair back as Maxie laughed with her.

They spent two more hours talking about decorating ideas for the office, the new fashion line coming up and shoes shoes shoes. Maxie had to get up early the next morning, so she told Sam she'd call her and made her way for the door.

“You okay to drive, or should I call a cab,” Sam offered?

“No, I'm fine. It's been a couple hours and I only had two glasses. I barely touched the third,” Maxie assured her.

“Okay, just be careful. I'll call you tomorrow when I get my new phone set up,” Sam walked with Maxie to the door.

Maxie gave her friend a hug, “Just be careful, Sam. Don't take any risks you don't have to take, okay?”

Sam hugged her back, “You sound like Jason. I won't go looking for trouble, but I won't run from it if trouble finds me.”

It was the best Sam could offer regarding Jerry Jacks. He'd tried to kill her and now that she had Jake and Cameron's safety to think of she just wanted him in prison, or dead.

“I know you're smart and capable of taking care of yourself, but I feel better knowing Jason won't let anything happen to you or the boys. I mean, he saved you the last time Jerry tried to kill you and you two weren't even as close then as you are now,” Maxie smiled devilishly and Sam knew there was no convincing Maxie that she and Jason would never be anything more than friends. 

“Good night, Maxie,” Sam opened her door and ignored the baited remark.

“Good night. Call me,” Maxie ordered as Sam waived goodbye and told Joseph good night as well.

Sam closed the door behind her and smiled as she heard the faint authoritative voice of one young Miss Maxie Jones telling Joseph in no uncertain terms he would answer to her if he allowed Sam to give him the slip and ended up hurt. It felt good to have a friend that had your back no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Chance sat vigil at her grandfather's bedside. She'd found him a week ago and had visited him in the hospital every day since. She combed his short thick, snow white hair and kept him clean-shaven. She spent considerable time giving him both a manicure and pedicure and making sure his hands, arms, legs, and feet stayed well moisturized. His medications dried his skin terribly. She made nice with his doctors and nurses and remained well informed of his condition. She'd just finished reading him another chapter of the book chosen from the volunteer's cart and now sat with him in silent contemplation.

By all accounts from the staff and volunteers alike, Chance Chancellor was the epitome of a devoted and loving granddaughter. There was only one slight problem with that assessment, however. Chance Chancellor was nobody's granddaughter. Her grandparents had all passed away and the elderly man next to her was a complete stranger.

Chance knew right from the beginning, based on information provided prior to her arrival, she would need an “in” at the hospital. She needed physical access to patient medical records, because unfortunately the data she was tasked with finding wasn't something available from a simple hack of the hospital's database.

Chance couldn't be certain which file, if any, actually contained the information needed which meant she couldn't just steal someone's clearance, grab the file and get out. It would require time at the hospital, days and maybe even weeks looking through those charts, and that would require a cover. She'd considered her options. 

She thought of going in as a new hire. Her clinical training was limited to emergency field medicine, but Chance was certainly competent enough to pass for an entry level position. She just didn't have the time. Now that she worked as a captain for Corinthos Shipping, thanks to a very successful date with Johnny, she couldn't afford any other duties to distract from her real mission. Posing as a volunteer, though less time consuming than a second job, was no good either. New volunteers were often under careful observation by staff and senior volunteers. 

Friendly and concerned family members, however, were often overlooked and even catered to by staff and volunteers. All it took was a quick hack of the hospital's admission records to find just the right inpatient to assist with her next con. She settled on an elderly man admitted to the ER three days prior to her arrival. 

According to his medical record, he'd been found unconscious by a couple of dock workers near the Elm Street pier. EMTs at the scene noted head trauma and multiple contusions to the head and upper body. He was found with out-turned pockets holding no identification and brought in to emergency at GH as an approximately 70yo John Doe. 

An MRI scan confirmed an acute subdural hematoma. Emergency surgery had been required to reduce pressure from the collection of blood on the surface of the brain. The procedure was performed by a Dr. Patrick Drake whom Chance had now met with each day since first claiming her “grandfather” to discuss his prognosis for recovery. 

It wasn't good. He'd suffered a brain herniation due to the delay in medical care. He must have laid there on the docks for hours undiscovered. The herniation was the cause of his current comatose state. Dr. Drake and his team kept a close watch on his recovery, but couldn't say for sure if the poor man would ever wake up or what quality of life he might have if he did?

Chance knew it was a risk to claim a relation to someone she'd never met. There were way too many open-ended variables to cover, but he'd been in the hospital for half a week listed as John Doe. She figured odds were in her favor that he had no friends or family. Maybe he was a homeless drifter and if he woke up could be persuaded to go along with her story for the right price? Whoever he was in his past he was John Chancellor now, her only living relative. 

So far, the staff bought her explanations. Chance claimed she hadn't seen her grandfather in years. Not since a falling out between him and her father, but he'd contacted her through an old family friend after learning of her father's death. They'd agreed to meet up in Port Charles since she was already on her way to look for work. This story explained why she didn't know anything about her grandfather's medical history, or every day life.

Nurse Johnson had been curious why it took her so long to look for him when he never showed? Chance recognized Epiphany was a sharp one she'd need to look out for, though the senior nurse seemed satisfied when Chance told them she thought her grandfather had just grown cold feet. She explained it wasn't until she overheard a story about an older man found beaten on the docks that she wondered if maybe it could be her grandfather and began searching local hospitals.

Chance laid the book down on the foot of his bed and began straightening the covers folded at his waist. She placed his hands carefully at his sides over the top.

“So, how's our patient doing today?” his voice startled her from fidgeting.

Chance looked up to see exactly who she'd been waiting for. She decided her first day at the hospital he'd make the perfect mark to provide the security clearance she needed to gain access to those patient files. She'd waited around all day in hopes that he'd ask her to lunch again, but as the end of visiting hours neared her hopes of seeing him today faded. She had to report for work in a couple of hours. 

Chance gave a small smile, “I don't know. You're the doctor. Shouldn't you tell me?”

Dr. Matt Hunter gave a friendly smile as he stepped further into the room, “I'm only one of many. Low man on the totem pole, at that, but I did check over his chart. He seems to be holding his own today, but you're the one spending so much time with him. What do you think?”

Chance studied the elderly man for a moment. He had a kind face with soft skin and a button nose. She couldn't think of any celebrities he resembled, but he'd make a great Santa if he were just a little more plump, “His color seems better than when I first saw him and his bruises and cuts are healing nicely. I can only hope his head injury is healing just as well.”

Matt knew it was part of his job to keep a healthy level of detachment between himself and patients, but he'd be lying if he said this girl hadn't gotten to him. She spent most of every day glued to her grandfather's side since finding him a week ago. Matt had been the one to show her to his room that first day and his heart had gone out to her the moment he witnessed her initial reaction. Matt shook his head. He'd always been a sucker for a pretty girl in tears.

There was something about her. He'd seen it the first time he laid eyes on her that night at Jake's. He'd nudged his brother to take a look as well, because he couldn't believe his dream girl had just walked into Jake's bar...of all places. Of course, he'd hesitated on making his move and she ended up playing pool with the local mob prince all night. Just his luck, but when she showed up on his floor at his hospital two days later he knew his luck had just turned around and he didn't plan on wasting another opportunity.

“I hope so too,” Matt noticed the book resting at the foot of the bed, “Adventures of Huckleberry Finn?”

“It's a family favorite,” Chance shrugged, then bit her lip. The truth was it was a family favorite, but why had she just shared that with him? She had to be more careful. Even the smallest bits of information could be pieced together by the right person. She didn't want anyone seeing the big picture before she was ready.

Matt nodded his head, “I was also hoping maybe we could have lunch again today. Unfortunately, the ER was slammed. This is the first break I've had all day, but I thought maybe if you want...we could go for coffee, or a walk?”

Chance nodded and smiled, “Coffee sounds great. I have work in a few hours and with no sleep today I'll definitely need the boost.”

She placed a gentle kiss on the elderly man's forehead, “Goodnight John. I'll see you in the morning.”

She moved the book from his bed to his wheeled bed tray and proceeded Dr. Hunter into the hall after turning out his light.

Matt was puzzled, “You call your grandfather John?”

Chance paused internally at the slip, but shrugged and responded without hesitation, “We were never really close. I...I just don't feel like I know him well enough to call him grandfather.”

Matt thought about his relationship with his long lost brother and nodded, “I get it.”

They continued down the hall in silence for a moment before it was broken.

“So no sleep, huh? Don't you think it's a bit dangerous for a captain of a ship to be operating with no sleep?” Matt still couldn't believe this little bit of nothing commanded her own crew of unruly sailors and huge cargo ships. It was impressive..and hot.

“Not anymore dangerous than a resident assisting in an OR after his 23rd hour on duty,” Chance challenged.

“Good point, but we're used to it. We're conditioned to long hours. It's part of our training,” Matt countered as they stepped onto an elevator.

“Truthfully, it isn't something I make a habit of doing. I prefer to be well rested before any trip, but I'm not piloting any vessel tonight. Just meeting with my boss to go over our travel log and loading and offloading plans for the next shipment,” Chance stepped off the elevator with Matt as they made their way through the ER toward the cafeteria.

“So, there's more to being a captain than just steering a boat?” Matt teased.

Chance gave him a sideways glance as they walked, “You'd be surprised.”

“Maybe you could tell me all about it sometime...over dinner?” Matt ventured.

Chance stopped walking and turned to look at him with a flirtatious grin, “Dr. Hunter, are you asking me out?”

“I am. How does Friday sound? I work a half shift and have Saturday off, so you could keep me up half the night enthralling me with one nautical tale after another,” Matt grinned back at her.

“You're making fun, but trust me doctor if I were to keep you up half the night I guarantee I'd have you completely enthralled with my tale,” Chance pursed her lips to prevent the smile from creeping up and turned halfway through her statement with intentional flare in her hips as she finished her sentence.

Matt stood in a trance and struggled to close his mouth that fell open as he watched her sway away. He shook his head clear and hurried to catch up with her as she walked, “So, it's a date then?”

“Hm? I don't know. Maybe. We'll see how coffee goes first,” she could tease too when she wanted.

“Matt, just who I was looking for,” Maxie cut them off. 

Matt's smile faded as he paused next to Chance, “Maxie, I'm busy. So, unless it's a medical emergency it'll have to wait.”

He attempted to brush past the small blond, but she side-stepped in front of him and rolled her eyes, “Actually, it is a medical emergency. Well, it could be..I'm not really sure, but that's why I'm here. I need to talk to you about Robin and Patrick.”

Matt sighed at the busybody in front of him, “Maxie, I think it's best if we let Robin and Patrick work on Robin and Patrick.”

“Look, I know, but I'm worried about them and I could use your advice. Please, Matt? It'll only take a few minutes,” Maxie looked disdainfully over at Chance and then continued in a softer voice, “I'm..I'm worried about Robin.” 

She hated sharing any personal details in front of strangers, but it was obvious the woman lacked the common decency to give them a moment of privacy and Maxie just wouldn't be able to sleep tonight until she'd talked things through with Matt.

Matt eyed Maxie. She never asked for his advice. He knew how much she loved Robin. She must really be worried, “Okay fine. Just..give me a minute.”

Maxie smiled in triumph and made her way to the bench near the nurse's desk. She'd been on her way home from hanging out with Sam when her mind drifted to thoughts of Robin. Her prescribed medication didn't seem to be helping with the postpartum depression. 

She was beginning to wonder if Robin was really taking her medicine at all? She didn't want to accuse Robin, or worry Patrick, if she didn't have to so she decided to stop by the hospital and get Matt's opinion.

However, when Maxie saw Chance latching on to Matt...Robin's welfare took a momentary backseat to Maxie's intense desire to slap that woman back to wherever the hell she came from. First Johnny, now Matt not even a week later? No way in hell was Maxie spending birthday celebrations and Thanksgivings with that ho. 

It looked like fate had brought her here to not only help Robin and Patrick, but Matt as well. She needed to let him know what he was getting himself into. Maxie also couldn't help the childish delight that filled her when she noticed Chance's face fall after Matt chose her.

Matt looked back at Chance and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, family stuff. Rain check?”

Chance nodded as Matt's smile widened before heading toward Maxie. He turned back halfway to ask, “What about our date?”

“Coffee first,” Chance insisted. She didn't want to make it too easy for him. Part of the fun for any man was the chase.

Matt smiled bright and raised his voice to be heard over the erupting chaos of the ER, “Tomorrow. I'll find you.”

Chance returned his smile before continuing toward the cafeteria. She really could use that cup of coffee. 

Matt spent most of his short break listening to Maxie's concerns about Robin and Patrick. He had to admit this time Maxie actually had reason to be concerned. It was a tricky situation, but if Robin really was lying about taking her medication it was an urgent situation that needed to be addressed. He agreed to talk to Patrick and get a feel for how things were going. Maxie made him promise to call after he spoke with Patrick to let her know what happened and what they should do next?

He was just about to compliment Maxie on having the first completely civil conversation he could ever remember having with her when the conversation took a familiar turn...for the worst, “I hope you aren't planning to date Johnny's new girlfriend?”

Matt groaned. He knew it was too good to last, “Chance is not Johnny's girlfriend, Maxie. It was one date and a couple games of pool.”

Maxie gave a sarcastic little huff, “Obviously you didn't see the way they pawed all over each other at the restaurant.”

“No. I didn't, because unlike you I'm not a stalker,” Maxie rolled her eyes and shook her head as Matt continued, “and Chance told me herself she isn't dating anyone exclusively right now. Besides, I'm a big boy. I think I can choose my own dates, thank you!”

“Of course she's not dating anyone exclusively. How would a working girl make enough money to dress like that with just one John? Those Christian Louboutin's aren't shelved at Wal-Mart. Look, not like I care if you go and get your heart stomped just don't be bringing her to any family gatherings. Emma is at a very impressionable age,” Maxie warned with arms folded at her chest.

Matt shook his head and squinted at the logic of her reasoning, “Impressionable age? Maxie, Emma is only like three months old. She wouldn't know one of my dates from a sumo wrestler.”

Maxie bit the inside corner of her lower lip, looked up in thought, then shook her head as she spoke, “Nope. Too easy,” it was Matt's turn to roll his eyes, “Actually, Emma is four months old today Uncle Matt and that is exactly my point. She's too young to know to better than to form attachments to the wrong sort.”

“Ugh, my break is almost over and I'm too tired to be a guest on the Maxie show tonight,” he continued talking more to himself now than Maxie, “I mean is it too much to ask for a hassle-free break after a non-stop flow of patients all day, then the car bombing that took out our local mob enforcer and one reputed psychopath followed by...”

“Wait, what did you just say? Jason Morgan and Jerry Jacks? They were in a car bombing tonight?” Maxie slapped Matt on the arm, “Why didn't you say something sooner?”

“Ow!” Matt rubbed his arm and continued sarcastically, “I'm sorry. I didn't know Jason Morgan was suddenly your bff?”

“He's not, but Sam is and I'm sure she and Spinelli would want me to check on him if they knew he was hurt. What room is he in and what about Jerry? Have the police arrested him yet?” Maxie hoped Jerry Jacks was chained to a gurney somewhere.....like at the bottom of the harbor.

“I have no idea about Jerry, but Jason is in trauma 1. He was still unconscious the last I heard. Dr. Quartermaine is with him. Hey, how did you know I was talking about Jerry?” Matt actually did know where Jerry Jacks was, but he figured no good could come of telling Maxie. He was dangerous. The man shot Robin and almost killed Maxie too once.

Maxie was already waving goodbye as she hotfooted it over to trauma 1.

“Great talking to you too, Maxie,” Matt shook his head as he spoke to thin air.

xxxxx

Chance tossed her empty coffee cup in the trash and clutched her keys between her fingers to form a weapon within her fist as she entered the hospital's parking structure. She quickly made her way to the rental car she picked up the day after she arrived. She might just be paranoid, but she got the distinct feeling someone had been following her since she entered the stairwell.

Not a minute after the stair door closed she heard it open and close again. Another set of footsteps advanced in her direction. They were heavier. Most likely male, but she didn't look back. She increased her gait slightly and forced herself not to panic to a run. She hoped to get a little closer to her ride before giving herself away, but the voice that called to her stopped her dead in her tracks.

“No need to rush off on my account, darling?” Chance froze and slowly turned to the man with a face she didn't remember and voice she would never forget.

She felt herself tense as he drew near. First impressions were everything and she needed this man to believe she was capable of delivering. Everything rode on this deal and she couldn't afford to allow her true emotions to rule her actions just now. He was devilishly handsome. She hadn't expected that after such ugly negotiations, if you could call it that. He was tall with blue eyes and curly blond hair. Too bad his heart was as black as Satan's shadow.

“Don't wanna be late for work. It's my first week with Corinthos Shipping,” she noted the fresh cuts and what looked like minor burns on his face and neck as she spoke.

“Nice cover. Congratulations and I see you already have the gullible young residents panting after you as well. How efficient,” He stood only a foot away now, malevolence dancing in his perceptive blue gaze as he appraised her from head to toe.

“Thanks. I thought so. Another week and I should have access,” Chance replied with unmistakable confidence she wasn't sure she felt.

“I must say, my telephoto lens doesn't do you justice. You're much lovelier in person. So much like your mother...........with the obvious exception that is,” Chance couldn't help stiffen at the mention of her mother, though she refused to take the bait.

“Is there a reason for this unexpected social call? I was under the impression you couldn't risk being seen in Port Charles. It is why you needed me, isn't it?” she wondered if he'd changed his mind about their deal and planned to double-cross her just like...

“No worries. As it so happens, I'm in need of your services just now. You see, I need to leave town undetected. Tonight,” his response broke off her thoughts as if he read them.

“And just how is it you think I can help? Looks like you got into a bit of trouble. The kind of trouble that comes with police road blocks and photo bulletins to all airports, bus and trains stations,” he had to hand it to the girl. If he didn't know better he'd believe she truly had no means to help him out of this jam, but he did know better. Jerry Jacks always knew better. It's what kept him alive and relatively well..so far.

“I heard Sarah Mary is in town. I thought you and I might pay her a visit and make use of her many wonderful toys...namely her helicopter. I can't tell you how helpful it is having a pilot at my beck and call,” Jerry grinned at the obvious temper this girl was trying desperately to keep in check. So much like her mother.

“Sorry. Like I said, can't afford to be late for work,” Chance refused politely as possible, but her tone was clipped with unspoken contempt. She turned from him and walked toward her car. There association was necessary, but that didn't mean she trusted or wanted him anywhere near her.

“Do I need to remind you what will happen to our deal if anything happens to me?” Jerry smiled as he saw her stop.

Chance closed her eyes at his words and sighed deep. She couldn't refuse him. Not if she wanted what he'd promised and she did. More than anything and he knew it.

“Get in,” Chance barked at him without turning to acknowledge him and hit the unlock button on the car remote. He must be tracking her movements closer than she thought to know about Sarah Mary. She'd gone to great lengths to hide it's new home.

xxxxx

Maxie rushed to get to Jason. She was worried about him for Sam and for Spinelli. Of course, when she got there she wasn't really sure what to say? Monica was at his bedside and told her he'd been unconscious for over an hour. She left her with him to see about the results of his CT scan and that was when Maxie's rambling lecture of a pep talk began...

**“Listen, you need to get better. Spinelli is never going to get over this. You're supposed to be invulnerable. Remember? Just think about all the people who need you. Certainly not me, but you know..there are..lots of them. (like Sam she added silently) You know if you died a week ago I would be able to console Spinelli, but now I mean he's not even talking to me and when he does it's all formal and weird and I don't know what to do about it. Please, just wake up. Okay? Get moving,” She tapped him on the shoulder, “Open your eyes? You can tell me that I'm annoying,” Maxie nudged Jason a little harder, “Say ouch or something!”

She shouted when he woke up suddenly and grabbed the hand poking him with a quickness, “Ow,” but really felt nothing but relief to see him awake.**

Jason came to with a jabbing pain in his upper left shoulder along with an incessant buzzing that hummed above the ringing in his ears. Reflexes took over as his right hand snatched at the threat he sensed advancing. Then he opened his eyes. Maxie. He must have died and gone to hell, because at the moment and with the headache he had right now he couldn't think of a worse punishment than mile-a-minute Maxie as the one keeping his bedside vigil. Gone were the days of waking up to the woman with the most beautiful smile and prettiest brown eyes he'd ever seen. Her soft sexy voice full of love and faith willing him to fight and open his eyes for her. 

He missed those days.

The last thing he remembered before darkness took over was holding his gun on Jerry Jacks in the 10th street parking garage and ordering him to get in his car. Jerry hit the unlock button on his car remote and click click boom.

It took a moment for Jason's neurons to start fully firing again, but when they did they screamed JERRY! He had to get to Jerry. He needed answers. He needed to stop that man before he hurt anyone else he loved. His mother was at his side now doing her best to doctor him more than mother him. A young kid doctor, he couldn't think of his name at the moment, stepped in to tell him his CT scan came back okay. 

He noted his mother's concern and relief. A wave of guilt passed over him, but he couldn't indulge her pleas. Not after that kid, Dr. Hunter his mother had called him, told him Jerry escaped. Escaped? Unbelievable! Why was he surprised though really? He shook his head. The cops were useless. On top of it, they told him Carly fainted after seeing Jason unconscious. He had to check on her, but first things first. He had to make sure Sam was safe. If Jerry was on the loose in Port Charles again, Sam could be in serious danger.

“Jason, what are you doing? Get back in that bed. Spinelli would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you,” Maxie followed Jason out into the hall as he stepped around her and his mother who knew better than to argue with her son when he was this determined.

“Phone,” Jason demanded as he stopped short and turned to Maxie with his hand outstretched! They must have taken his phone off him before the scan.

Maxie nearly ran into him in mid complaint, “Um, rude much? How about a please, or thank you Maxie for rushing to my side to check on me...,” she continued to scold as she pulled her phone out of her clutch and handed it to him.

Jason quickly dialed her number...

xxxxx

After Maxie left, Sam hand washed the wine glasses and plate in the kitchen sink and put the food away before turning off all the lights. She headed to her room, took a shower and climbed into her comfy bed. She made her routine call to tell the boys good night. Jake and Cam wouldn't sleep until they'd heard her voice and knew she was okay before bed each night. Oddly enough, the same wasn't true for Lucky when the boys slept over at Sam's. 

The boy's therapist told Sam and Lucky it wasn't unusual for children to have a transference of feelings like this after losing a parent and, as the closest person they now had to a maternal figure, Sam was the natural target for those redirected emotions. The doctor assured them in time these fears would lessen the more secure the boys began to feel again, but until then it was important to reassure Jake and Cam in whatever way they needed.

In the first month, Sam practically lived with them. Now, they were comfortable with just a phone call. It was usually a short call. “I love you too. Good night. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite,” to each of them and they were done, but sometimes they asked her to tell them a story as they fell asleep like tonight. Sam had hung up after telling Lucky good night and settled under her covers. She fell out almost as soon as her head hit the soft pillow only to be awoken moments later by someone blowing up her phone.

Sam glanced at the caller ID and considered ignoring it in her sleepy haze, but then she noticed Maxie hadn't sent her the usual text yet that she got home okay so she answered half asleep, “Maxie, you okay?”

“Sam? Thank God,” Sam's eyes shot straight open hearing his voice. Not just his voice, but his worried voice.

She struggled to sit up in bed.

“Jason? I'm fine. What's wrong? Why do you have Maxie's phone? Is she okay,” Jason let himself breath again upon hearing Sam's voice, but he wasn't completely convinced she was safe.

“Sam, I'm sorry to call so late, but I just heard a breaking forecast predicting rough seas. Maybe we should postpone that boat ride we planned for tomorrow morning,” Jason hadn't used this protocol with Sam since Manny stalked her. He hoped she remembered the correct response.

“No, Jason. I have it on good authority it'll be nothing but blue skies and smooth sailing,” if the fear in his voice hadn't worried her, Jason putting their old safety protocol into effect had definitely done the trick.

Jason breathed deep. Sam was safe, at least for the moment.

“Jason, what is it? Is Maxie okay? Is it Jerry,” Sam still couldn't understand why Jason would have Maxie's phone when she had been on her way home?

Had Maxie stopped off at Jason's on the way to see Spinelli? Had Jerry ambushed Maxie and somehow Jason found her phone? A million terrible scenarios ran through her mind as she squeezed her eyes tight to force them away.

“Maxie is fine. She's here with me at the hospital. Sam, I...”

“Hospital? Jason, what's going on is someone hurt,” she knew she should just shut up and let him talk, but her mouth and heart were completely overriding her brain at the moment. The thought of Jason, Maxie, Spinelli, or someone else she loved being hurt...

Sam was already out of bed and throwing on her jeans and shirt over her tank and boy shorts she'd gone to bed in.

“No. Sam, listen, Jerry is in town,” Sam stopped in mid-motion at that and sat on the edge of the bed without bothering to zip her pants, “I had him cornered in the 10th street parking garage. We were going for a ride when he hit the remote on his key ring and his car exploded...”

“Oh my God, Jason. Are you okay? Is Jerry...is he...” Sam hoped the bastard was blown to bits just like he'd tried and failed to do to her a few months back?

“I'm fine, but Sam...Jerry, he got away. I'm adding guards for you and the boys. Alexis and the girls too. No ditching..no matter how well I know you can take care of yourself,” Sam was about to tell him she could take care of herself, but he beat her too it. 

She wanted to be mad at him for assuming control, but she heard the silent pleading. He was worried for her. Really worried and it felt nice after such a long period of contempt followed by indifference. She was slightly annoyed, but more than that she was touched by his concern, “I'll be fine, Jason.”

“No stunts. Promise me,” Jason insisted.

Sam half smiled. Her word meant something to him again. He trusted her to keep it, if she promised, “I promise to be just as careful as you.”

Jason sighed. It was useless to argue. He'd just make sure Joseph knew to keep an even closer eye on her, “I'm calling Joseph and Smith next to let them know to be on high alert. I thought maybe you would want to be the one to call Lucky and check on the boys?”

“Yeah. Of course, I'll call Lucky as....as soon as we hang up,” Sam tried to keep the worry from her voice, “Jason...do you think he'll even bother coming after us now? I mean if you two ended up in the hospital he must have been at least a little banged up. He'll probably want to retreat and regroup.”

Jason sighed deep, “You're probably right, Sam, but I'm not willing to bet your life on it. There's no telling why Jerry returned, but I know it can't be good and I know he's gone after you before. There's no way in hell I'll let him get near you again.”

Sam didn't know what to say? It kind of startled her to hear him speak that way about her after all this time. The sincerity in his voice echoed of another place and time when they would have given their life for one another. Truthfully, she knew she would still give her life for his and she wondered......could he possibly still feel the same?

Sam couldn't think of a response, so she changed the subject, “Are you sure you're alright?”

A faint smile brushed his lips. She still cared, “I'm fine.”

“I swear, Jason, a hundred years from now when your dead and buried that's what's going to be written on your headstone...I'm fine,” Sam shook her head at him even though he couldn't see, “What did the doctors say, or let me guess...you refused to stay long enough to get a proper evaluation?”

Jason was silent. She still knew him so well.

Sam took Jason's silence as her answer and shook her head, “I knew it!”

“My CT scan was clear, just a few scrapes and bruises,” it almost felt like old times hearing Sam give him a hard time about getting checked out. It's exactly what she'd be doing right now if she were here with him.

“Uh huh. So how long were you unconscious this time, because that's the only way you would have sat still long enough for any tests,” Sam teased?

There was a time when she wouldn't have had to ask. She would have been the first to know....been at his side coaxing him in whatever way necessary to get proper medical attention, but that wasn't her place now. It wasn't her place, but it still didn't stop her from worrying about him..or caring.

“You know me. I'll be fine. My priority right now is to make sure everyone I love, um care about, stays safe and that means finding Jerry,” Jason ran his hand over his face. Did he just say love........to Sam?

Sam's breath caught and she blinked. What the hell did that mean? Everyone he loves? No, no. Not loves..he changed it to care. Everyone he cares about. No big deal. She cared about him too. She sighed. She knew damn well Jason wasn't about to sit still on a stretcher as doctors poked and prodded him while Jerry slipped out of town, “Just...be careful, Jason. I will if you will, deal?”

Jason smiled, “Deal. I'll call you as soon as I know anything.”

“You better,” or else I'll track you down myself Sam added silently.

Jason smirk-smiled as he ended their call. He knew if he tried to keep her in the dark on this one, she'd track his ass down for answers. Her spark was back and he loved it. It might almost be worth forgetting to call just to see her all worked up.

Jason hung up with Sam and called both Sam's guard and the guard assigned to the boys. He was relieved to hear there had been no unusual activity, but he increased the number of guards anyway. He'd deal with Sam and Lucky's complaints later. He also called Bernie to begin the manhunt for Jerry once again and had guards put on Molly and Kristina. He didn't know if Jerry would go after Alexis' other girls since he seemed to have a thing for her, but it hadn't stopped him from trying to kill Alexis' oldest daughter and Jason just wasn't going to take anymore chances on Sam losing anyone else she loved.

He ignored the knowing grin on Maxie's face as he handed her phone back. He was sure he didn't want to hear whatever she was thinking, so he simply turned without so much as a goodbye. He needed to check on Carly real quick before turning his full attention back to Jerry Jacks.

xxxxx

Sam sat on the bed and for a moment was lost in a warm memory of how it was when she and Jason used to be so in sync. There was a smile on her face she didn't even realize had made it's way there. They worked together so well and right now all she wanted was to be by his side again. She told herself the reason was so they could find and handle Jerry faster. She refused to acknowledge the part of her that just never felt at ease unless she was the one providing Jason's backup.

Sam ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for Lucky to answer his cell. She quickly explained the situation as she paced her bedroom floor. She bit her nails as he went to each boy's room to confirm they were safe and sound. Lucky promised they would stay safe and told her to be careful. He planned to call down to the station to see what he could find out, but somehow his assurances and Jason's assurances...weren't enough.

There was no way she was going back to sleep now. She zipped her jeans and ran a brush through her hair. She grabbed her jacket, money, keys, and phone on the way out. Joseph was smart enough not to protest her late night outing. He simply followed her onto the elevator without a word.

xxxxx

Lucky stood in the doorway of his oldest son's room with the sad realization he would never love again. If he could stand there and not fall totally head over heels in love with this woman this very moment, then there just couldn't be any woman out there for him to love. 

Sam was asleep on her side with Jake all cuddled up protectively into her embrace. Cameron was on Jake's opposite side with his butt poking into Jake's back, but Cam had a hold of Sam's other arm so it was outstretched around him as he slept.

She was beautiful and the way she loved was beautiful. She was strong and courageous and kind and yet his heart no longer quickened when she was near. This fact was proof. Proof that part of him was dead now. His ability to love a woman so deeply, so completely, must have died with Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth wasn't perfect and they certainly weren't always perfect together, but he'd never loved anyone as much as he'd loved her. Now she was gone and so was any chance they had to finally have the happy life they always dreamed of sharing.

As he stood there watching her sleep, his mind drifted away from painful memories of Elizabeth and all he could think was Thank God for Sam McCall. It was her strength that held him together. He truly feared what might have become of him and the boys without her friendship to lean on these past two months. He grinned as the first rays of sunlight spilled across Cameron's bed causing Sam to frown and bury her face in Cam's spare pillow.

At some point during the night, after Lucky called the station and updated Sam, she'd found her way to his house. She must have let herself in with her key. He wasn't really surprised to find her there this morning. He had a feeling she wouldn't be able to rest until she saw Jake and Cameron were safe with her own eyes. There was just no denying Sam loved those boys as good as if they were her own which is why he'd decided to make it official.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

“So, do you feel older?” Maxie's playful smirk hid behind the rim of her coffee cup.

Sam narrowed her eyes as she swallowed a bite from the stack of fresh blueberry pancakes in front of her.

“No, do I look older?” The challenge shined in her golden gaze.

“Young as ever,” Maxie chirped a bit too quickly to be altogether sincere.

“Smart ass,” Sam leveled from the side of her mouth as she took another fork full.

Maxie laughed. “It's one of the many things you love about me.”

“That, and you never try to steal my bacon.” Sam grabbed the last slice off of her plate with a grin as she bit.

Her back was to the door so she didn't see who came in, but she did watch as Maxie's bright smile clouded over into doom and gloom.

Maxie heard the bells chime above the door to Kelly's and looked up from their table to see who entered. It was Matt ... and Chance. She watched as Matt held out a chair for his nauseating choice of breakfast companions, and had to roll her eyes.

Sam cast a curious glance in Maxie's line of sight and recognized Matt with a girl she'd never seen before. She was pretty. She had a nice smile. “What's the matter, Maxie?”

Maxie huffed turning her attention back to Sam, “I just don't see how it is he hasn't seen through her yet? He's a well-educated doctor. I'm even more surprised she's still with him. I mean, it's not like he's going to be rolling in money anytime soon. He's still a resident. Wonder how many other guys she's managed to wrap around her little Louboutin's in the past two weeks?”

Sam started to question, but was forced to do a double take when she'd mentioned the shoes. Leave it to Maxie to notice those babies first. Gorgeous. Sam had a sharp eye for detail. It was one of the many talents that made her a great con back in the day and good PI now, but it was nothing when up against Maxie and Diane's keen eye for fashion. Sam pushed the fancy footwear out of her mind to focus on her friend.

“Maxie, what are you talking about? Who is that with Matt,” Sam wasn't sure why Maxie was so worked up?

“That is the floozy that's been tramping around town with Johnny and Matt the last three weeks,” Sam was forced to take closer inspection of Matt's date.

She studied her carefully from head to toe. She was dressed in skinny blue jeans and a snug fitting plum short-sleeved baby knit top with short collar and ruffled tux button front. Only three buttons were undone revealing a respectable hint of cleavage. She paired it with some kick ass purple ruched suede peep toe ankle boots with a low platform, cut-out sides, back zip, and nearly 5” covered heel. The only other accessory she could spot was a gold bracelet, but she couldn't make out the charm from that distance. Sam couldn't see anything overtly “tramp y” about the younger girl from her attire or her interaction with Matt. In fact, she looked rather well put together in a very understated way, “Does Matt know she's also dating Johnny?”

“He told me she told him she's not dating anyone exclusively right now..and he bought it,” Maxie shook her head.

“Well, if all the parties are aware of one another and don't have a problem with it.....I'm not sure there is a problem,” but from the look on Maxie's face there clearly was a problem and Sam was about to hear all about it.

“The problem is I don't trust her. There's something off about her. Call it women's intuition, but she's trouble and I don't want her bringing her trouble around my friends and family,” Maxie cut her eyes in the direction of Matt's table again.

Sam paused her response as the subject of their conversation passed by their booth on the way to the ladies room.

“I hate to say this, Maxie, but you're sounding a little like Mac right now when he goes on about Spinelli,” Sam steadied herself for the verbal thrashing this comment invited, then felt a tug of guilt over Maxie's shocked almost hurt expression.

“I'm appalled you would even suggest that, Sam. It's a totally different situation. Spinelli is loving and gentle and kind and loyal and...,”

“You're right, Maxie. He is all of those things, but it doesn't stop people from judging him whether they know that side to him, or not. All I'm saying is...maybe you should get to know someone a little better before you condemn them,” Sam half smiled and hoped Maxie would see the truth in her words, “I mean, if anyone knows what it's like to be judged and ostracized it would be us, right?”

Maxie hated and loved when Sam did this to her. She hated when people pointed out the holes in her logic, but she loved how when Sam did it..it reminded her of Georgie. Sam was the closest thing she had to a sister now, aside from Robin, but Robin had so much going on these days. They hadn't really had time to talk between Maxie's demanding job as first assistant for Kate and Robin's new baby, new husband, and postpartum depression. There was just something about Sam that reminded her of Georgie....her kindness maybe and whatever it was she just couldn't bear the thought of disappointing Sam..just like she used to feel about Georgie.

Although, truth be told that hadn't stopped Maxie from doing just that and it probably wouldn't stop her from disappointing Sam either at some point, but she could try, “Alright, alright. I see your point. Maybe I should get to know her a little better before I decide she's persona non grata.” 

Sam smiled, but before she could respond Maxie's blue eyes got that mischievous glint, “In fact, there's no time like the present...”

“Maxie, where are you go..,” but before she could finish that question the door bell's chimed again and Sam was attacked by two flying blurs.

“Saaaaaaam,” Jake and Cam rushed to greet her with a grinning Lucky in tow.

“Wow! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you guys until this evening,” Sam pulled Jake to settle in her lap as he climbed, then hugged Cam to her and kissed him on his forehead.

Lucky took the seat across from Sam that Maxie just left, “I hope we're not interrupting,” Sam shook her head no as he continued, “Good. You mentioned having breakfast here with Maxie this morning and the boys were just too excited to wait until dinner to see you. I figured we'd stop by real quick on our way to daycare. I would have called, but the boys wanted to surprise you.”

“Did we surprise you, Sam? Huh,” Cam asked eagerly?

“Was it a good soupwise,” Jake chimed in?

“This is the best soupwise,” Sam beamed as she gave Jake a little squeeze and ruffled Cam's hair earning a toothy grin.

“Happy Birthday, Sam,” Cameron held out a handmade card for her.

Sam's smile softened, touched and unaccustomed to such special attention on her birthday. She'd spent far more than she wanted to recall..alone.

“Happy Birffday,” Jake handed over his card too.

Sam inched over so Cam could sit next to her. She took great pleasure in oohing and awing over their artwork. Lucky smiled watching the boys eat up every bit of Sam's attention. The sight reaffirmed how right his decision was to petition the courts a couple weeks back. Alexis had been a great help in expediting the process along with the weight of the Cassadine name, he was sure, and he couldn't wait until Sam's birthday dinner tonight to surprise her with the official paperwork for her to sign. He was almost as excited about giving her his present as Cam and Jake, but he'd hold off until Sam was with the rest of her family before sharing it with her.

Sam loved her cards and told the boys so. Cameron had drawn what looked like a giant chocolate cake with hundreds of candles sticking out every which way with the words “Happy Birthday Sam” in blue crayon across the top. She knew Lucky must have helped with the writing. Inside it simply said Love, Cam with the date and a bunch of Sheriff Woody stickers with Bo Peep. Jake's card was a mess and she loved it. He'd drawn a bunch of balloons in every color, except pink Sam noted, with the words “Happy Birthday” in green across the top. Inside his card it said I love you lots & lots. Love, Jake with the date and more Toy Story stickers of Buzz, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head.

“Daddy, can we give Sam her gift now? Please,” Cam was on a birthday high.

“Pweeeease,” Jake took his big brother's lead?

“Now, how did I know you two wouldn't want to stop at the cards,” Lucky smirked as he pulled a small gift bag up onto the table Sam hadn't noticed he'd been carrying?

She giggled at the boys cheers. You'd have thought it was their birthday as excited as they were, “Cards and a present to start my day? This is the best birthday ever.”

“Open it. Open it,” Jake bobbed up and down on Sam's lap.

“I hope you like it Sam,” Cam was suddenly a bit shy. He did that with her still. One minute he'd forget everything that held him back from bonding with her and then another minute it was like he'd remembered and was quiet...almost nervous again.

“Cam, I'd love anything from you,” she lowered and turned her head a bit to look into his eyes as she spoke and rubbed her hand over Cameron's arm. She noticed her own anxiety fade when she felt him sigh and relax at her words.

Sam moved her plate to the edge of the table and pulled the blue and green gift bag toward her. She made a fuss over all the tissue paper until the boys were literally on the edge of their seats, then pulled out a thin box about the size of a book. She opened it to find a simple silver landscape picture frame with an engraving in the lower right corner: ...another perfect moment with Sam. 

She felt the sting in her eyes as she took in the picture within. It was a photo of the three of them, Sam, Jake, and Cameron taken last Thursday on their weekly picnic in the park. Sam had just chased down and caught a running Jake as he toddled away. Her arms were wrapped around his waist as she picked him up. Jake's hands rested over hers as he leaned back into her trying to wriggle free. Cam's arms were tight around Sam's neck as he pressed his head to the side of hers to see his brother and held on for his piggy back ride. All three were beaming with smiles so big their eyes shined. 

Lucky was able to join them for a change as it was usually just the three of them and the guards. He'd taken the picture and it was perfect. Just one of the many perfect moments she'd had with these precious boys that she would never forget. She focused on those moments and pushed the fear of how numbered they might be out of her head. Lucky was already doing much better. He wouldn't need her help much longer. It was time she started pulling back and allowed Lucky to find the routine that worked best for him and his boy's new life. As much as she may wish differently, these boys were his....and Elizabeth's. Not hers.

“Boys, it's beautiful. It's perfect. I love it. Thank you so soo much,” Her voice choked over words full of emotion she fought to contain. 

She bit her lip to prevent her tears from falling. Both boys were still extremely sensitive to emotional outbursts since losing their mom. Sam didn't want to frighten them.

“Cameron chose the frame all by himself. Jake picked out the picture and I helped them come up with the engraving,” Lucky spoke up recognizing Sam was having a difficult time finding her voice.

“Cam, you have great taste,” Sam rubbed her hand up and down his back as he looked up clearly pleased with her approval.

“I almost got the blue baseball frame, but I membered your other ones at your house and thought you'd like this better,” Cam confessed.

“Well, I'm impressed! You've got the eye of a great detective just like your dad,” Sam winked at Lucky.

“and you,” Cam spoke up and Sam looked back down at him, taken aback a bit by his sincerity.

“Thanks Cam,” Cam just nodded thoughtfully and Jake followed suit with the nodding though she wasn't entirely sure he had any idea just what he'd agreed with. It made her laugh and she had to steal kisses which made him giggle just as she planned.

The waitress came and cleared the dishes away. Someday she hoped to have a family as happy, she thought with a smile, “Anything for the boys, or how about some coffee for you sir?”

“Pancaaaaaaakes,” Cam shouted in excitement!

“No, french toast,” Jake argued just as excited!

Lucky looked at Sam at a loss for words. He hadn't intended on intruding on her breakfast with Maxie and he really did need to get the boys dropped off soon, or he'd be late for work, “Sorry boys, but I can't be late this morning...,”

“It's okay, Lucky, I scheduled a light day today. I can drop the boys off at daycare after pancakes,” she felt Jake hunker down with a harrumph, “and french toast,” she whispered into a now grinning Jake's ear. She was having a good time and wasn't ready for the boys to go just yet anyway.

Lucky was skeptical, “You're sure? Really, because...”

“Really. It's no trouble. I'd love to spend the time with them,” Sam encouraged.

Lucky nodded, “Okay, well then,” he turned to the patiently waiting waitress, “I guess one order of pancakes and french toast it is,” and quickly handed the teen a twenty dollar bill before Sam could object, “but nothing for me thanks.”

Once again the boys cheers could be heard throughout the small diner. Sam gave the waitress the details of the boy's orders who then scooted off to the kitchen with it. 

Lucky stood to leave, “I'll see you all tonight.”

Lucky leaned over and gave Cam and Jake hugs and kisses on the lips and then kissed Sam on her cheek with a side hug, “Happy Birthday, Sam!”

“Thanks, Lucky,” she leaned into his hug and wrapped one arm around him unable to do much more with Jake still on her lap and Cam between them.

Lucky nodded once over at Joseph who sat quietly alert at the counter in the corner that afforded him a clear vantage point of all entrances and again to Smith as he exited the diner and informed him the boys were staying with Sam, so he wouldn't follow. Sam sighed, relieved to see although Lucky still wasn't happy about the guards he at least accepted their necessity.

They hadn't seen, or heard from Jerry Jacks since the car bombing and Sam hoped like hell they wouldn't until she and Jason had the upper hand, but she kept herself on high alert all the same.

xxxxx

Maxie was on her way to the ladies room to “get to know” this Chance girl a little better when she found her standing in the hall just outside near the stairwell with her back turned. She didn't really know how she planned to get to know her better. She'd just decided to try like a minute and a half ago, even Maxie's scheming mind didn't work that fast...yet. She figured she just needed a few more years on her..like Carly.

She decided a good start would be to initiate a so-called truce. After all, there had to be something to the old adage keep your friends close... 

It had to be the shortest truce in history. She'd have to check the book though as Maxie was certain Carly held the current record, but it was definitely a personal best. Technically, she wasn't sure it qualified since the other party hadn't agreed to it, but she hedged it did since her intentions were sincere. Well, mostly sincere. She had planned on offering a truce....long enough to prove the bitch was no good. Surprisingly, it didn't even take as long as Maxie would have guessed.

Here Chance was sneaking off during breakfast with Matt, who sat clueless at the front table wearing that goofy grin no doubt, to have private conversations with one of her who knew how many other men. Maxie couldn't hear much, but her softly whispered tone and the “I can't wait either, Johnny,” was all she needed to know.

“Oh hell no,” her smile faded as soon as she recognized the irritating blond's voice behind her.

She turned to find Maxie with arms crossed and eyes glaring as she ended her call, “Excuse me?”

Maxie scoffed and shook her head, “Are you deaf, or do you just enjoy making people repeat themselves? I said hellll nooo. I may not like Matt, but he's family and the last thing our family needs is him showing up for Thanksgiving dinner with an extra serving of skank on the side so keep your paws off.”

Chance breathed deep, “Sorry, guess my ears just don't register whiny bitch!”

“No problem, because this bitch right here has no problems speaking slow so you can read my lips. Stay. Away. From Matt and Johnny. In fact, just stay away from everyone in my circle. Tell me, does Johnny know you spend all your free time at the hospital flirting it up with the residents?” Maxie could tell by Chance's reaction she was definitely nervous and smiled a thin smile of happiness to know she had something on this chick. 

“Johnny is perfectly aware that we aren't mutually exclusive, but I'm sure you can't wait to tell him what you think you know,” Chance huffed and shook her head as she walked on by to return to her table with Matt.

“You're right. I think I'll give him a call right now,” Maxie called out over Chance's shoulder as she pulled her cell from her purse.

She was really starting to piss Chance off. She turned back around, “What is your problem? You don't even know me!”

Maxie wasn't about to let this tramp get loud with her and not get loud back, “I'll tell you what my problem is, I'm on to you. You're a manipulative opportunist and you're up to something. Normally, I'd let you go about your tramp y way, but you're messing with my friends and family and that I won't have.”

“Like I said, you don't even know me. I advise you to mind your own business...” Chance let the or else just hang out there unspoken, but the threat was clear in her tone and stance.

“Or what?” Maxie challenged.

Chance just gave her a threatening smile as she squared her shoulders. They were interrupted before either could make another move.

“Hey, hey, you two, this is a family establishment! Would you mind keeping it down, or taking it outside,” Mike had been on his way back up from storage in the cellar when he walked up on these two cursing one another.

He stepped in between the arguing girls who'd now commanded the attention of one of his waitresses and a couple of teenagers on their way to or from the restroom. He wasn't sure which. Mike turned to look at his former employee, “Maxie, you know better than to make a scene like this in here. What is going on?”

Maxie knew she should drop it and tell Mike it was nothing, but she was too mad to let it go.

“I'll tell you what's going on. This floozy right here,” Maxie pointed at Chance so there would be no mistaking the floozy of whom she spoke, “has been hanging all over Johnny and now she's got her sights set on Matt too. I'm telling you, she can't be trusted!”

Mike was at a loss for words as he looked back and forth between the girls, “Maxie...”

Chance interrupted, “No, Mr. Corbin, please, it's alright. Maxie is threatened by my new friendships, but it's okay. Matt and Johnny are big boys. They're perfectly capable of making their own decisions about who they want for friends, so until they tell me otherwise I plan to be around,” Chance turned her gaze onto Maxie, “and Maxie will just have to get used to it.”

At that point Maxie was two seconds from launching herself toward Chance with the intention of slapping her silly, but Chance turned and walked away before she could see Maxie take a step. Mike put his hand on Maxie's shoulder, partly to restrain and partly to calm her down, “Maxie, Maxie! A physical confrontation with her won't solve anything. Maybe it would be best if you two just tried avoiding each other if you're sure there's no way you can learn to get along?”

Maxie took a deep breath and composed herself. This wasn't Mike's concern. He had enough to deal with between the busy diner, his gangster son and his poor grandson lying in a coma. She didn't like that she'd put her personal business out there either.

She gave Mike a sincere smile, “I'm sorry, Mike. I apologize for causing a scene. It won't happen again.”

Mike smiled back with a chortle as he patted her shoulder, “I'm sure it won't, Maxie. I'm sure it won't.”

xxxxx

Sam watched the young woman she had yet to meet storm from around the corner back to her table with Matt followed by Mike walking back behind the counter shaking his head. So much for Maxie's truce, Sam chuckled to herself. 

Humor ignited again as she observed Maxie stride back over to their booth only to freeze in sheer terror when she saw the boys.

“It's okay, Maxie, they don't bite..anymore. Do you boys,” Cam grinned up at Maxie and shook his head no as he bit into another strawberry. Sam laughed. Jake sat next to Sam in a booster seat. He looked up at her, then to Maxie who simply stared back at him causing Jake to lean over hiding his face and hands in Sam's side without comment.

Maxie cringed as she watched those little syrupy fingers and face rub all on Sam's black top. She looked over at her new bench mate. Cameron had the usual big cheesy grin on his face that seemed reserved for Maxie alone. Strawberry juice drooled down his chin as he grinned even wider at her and she found herself returning his grin. She couldn't help it.

“Sit Maxie,” Cam padded the seat beside him.

Maxie looked down to see the vinyl now covered with sticky little hand prints. She looked down at her crème blouse and silk pencil skirt and then back over to Cam's strawberry face, “Sorry guys, but I've got to get to work. Don't worry about the check, birthday girl, I already took care of it earlier.”

“Thanks, Maxie, but are you sure you have to rush off,” Sam could see Cameron's disappointment?

Maxie saw it too, “I'm sorry, Cam. I have to meet Spinelli. He's helping me with an important case for my job.”

Cam looked up at her hopefully, “I could help you, Maxie. Sam says I got good eyes like her and my daddy!”

Maxie's heart melted and she almost sat her $300.00 silk skirted behind down next to the dark-haired sticky mess that instant, but this case really was urgent. Kate was on the warpath and had made it clear not finding the culprit responsible for leaking Crimson's layout designs immediately would result in both her and Lulu's termination.

“I tell you what, Cam, next time we're all over at Sam's I'll play that game you tried to get me to play with you last time. Okay,” Maxie hoped this small offering would make him feel better?

Cam's face brightened right back up. He'd been trying and trying to get her to play, “You'll play Clue Jr. with me?”

Maxie couldn't contain her smile. It took so little to make him happy, “As many times as you want,” Maxie nodded.

“Okay, deal,” Cam agreed with a boisterous nod.

Maxie glanced back over at Jake who'd stopped hiding now and thought she'd try again. One of these days she was determined to get him to talk to her, “We can play one of your games too, Jake. If you want?”

Jake stared up at Maxie with his big baby blues, then looked back over to Sam who gave him an encouraging nod. Jake looked back to Maxie and gave her a nod. Maxie had to smile through her own frustrated sigh. Well, at least he's acknowledging me now, she thought.

“Have Spin give me a call when he's got all the information and we'll see where to go from there. Don't let him get any ideas about field work, Maxie. You know how he is and that's my job,” Sam still had to watch Spin on every case or his 'quest for justice' as Spin called it, would get the better of him.

“I know. I will. Happy Birthday again, Sam. Call me later. You know your phone doesn't like me anymore,” Maxie was beginning to wonder if it really was just Sam's phone? She seemed to get every other call just fine whenever Maxie was around, but chalked it up to her own old insecurities with letting people in only to have them leave her.

“I swear, Maxie, I think the model is defective. I'm getting a completely different kind this afternoon and I'll call you. Promise,” Sam really didn't know why, but this was the second phone that seemed to have the same problem. Some of her calls just never rang through. There were a couple others, but most that went to voice mail were incoming calls from Maxie.

“Okay, good. I'll see you later. Enjoy your day,” Sam said thanks as Maxie waved goodbye and was out the door with a parting scowl thrown Chance's way as she passed their table.

xxxxx

Chance rolled her eyes at Maxie as she breezed past with a hateful glare and shook her head. Inside, she was still kicking herself. She messed up. She tensed up when Maxie mentioned telling Johnny about spending all her time at the hospital and from Maxie's smile Chance knew she'd given herself away.

It wasn't like Maxie thought. Johnny knew she kept herself free to date other people. Johnny wouldn't have cared regardless. Little did Maxie or anyone else know, but Johnny and Chance were not a real item. It was an act, part of a business arrangement she'd begrudgingly went into with Johnny.

As soon as they entered the restaurant on their first dinner date, Johnny became extremely.........friendly. She figured his game fairly fast after a distraught blond confronted them at their table...followed by the irritating blond, Maxie. After they left, Johnny admitted Lulu was better off without him. 

Chance shook her head at that notion. It didn't matter that a perfect stranger like her could clearly see they were still in love. Chance felt for Johnny. She knew what it was like to live without someone you love. It was a torture she wouldn't wish on anyone. Well, except those truly deserving. She would see those people got exactly what they gave, but not Johnny. Her impression of him was that he was a troubled guy, but had a good heart. 

After hearing Johnny and Lulu's story, she offered him a rare piece of advice. Chance didn't appreciate people sticking their nose in her business, so she tried to keep her nose out of others as a general rule. She made a rare exception this time. Lulu broke up with Johnny after he admitted to kissing one of her friends and wanting to go back into his family's business, but it was evident after Lulu's words at dinner she didn't want things to be over between them. It was also clear to Chance there was more to the story. 

Johnny was pushing Lulu away for some reason. Chance was a quick study on people's behavior and Johnny seemed to be carrying some kind of massive guilt about something. Whatever it was, Chance was sure that was the real reason he pushed the woman he loved away. She knew that MO all too well. It was hers. Push them away before they can see the real you, because it was less painful than the rejection.

She told Johnny how unfair it was to take Lulu's choice away from her. He was ending their relationship without giving her the opportunity to prove his fears wrong by not being completely honest with her. She told him pushing real love away was something he'd regret the rest of his life. Chance really wasn't trying to work Johnny in that moment. She just felt for the guy, but she guessed he was appreciative for the concern since the next thing she knew he was calling up his contact and putting in a good word for her with Corinthos Shipping.

Johnny thanked her for being a friend and she thanked him for the job. Then over dessert, he propositioned her. He said he knew it might be wrong to push Lulu away, but it was for the best. He offered to pay Chance well into the five digits to play the role of his newest love interest. She tried to talk him out of it, but his mind was stuck on the idea. He was certain after the night's run in with Lulu that it would make it easier for her to let go this way. If Chance didn't take the deal, he'd call an escort service.

Since it was going to happen one way, or another, Chance figured why spit on the hand that fed her? She didn't want the money, however. Chance had something better in mind. In exchange for her pretending to be Johnny's latest squeeze, Johnny would owe her one. One favor she could cash in at any time in the future. Johnny agreed happily to the terms and that was that.

So, her nerves weren't at all based on Johnny caring if she was spending time with Matt. It was more about Johnny hearing how she spent her free time. In the past two weeks she'd learned Johnny read people pretty well also and recently he'd begun asking more questions. Questions she didn't care to answer.

The key to running a successful long-term con was keeping your lies straight. The easiest ways to keep your lies straight was to tell as few as possible. It was about information management. Compartmentalizing and revealing only what people absolutely needed to know to keep them on the hook. She didn't want Johnny knowing she'd been spending hours on end at the hospital. That bit of information would be enough to have his curious nature piqued.

The last thing she needed was for Johnny to find out she'd used Matt's security pass to obtain access to one of Matt's former colleagues patient files in hopes of finding the information her partner demanded. Especially, since as of yesterday the operation was over. The past two weeks she juggled her time between visiting her 'grandfather' and using a vacant conference room a sympathetic nurse let her use to 'work'. 

Chance explained she needed a quiet space with a large table to spread out nautical maps to prepare her travel plan, but she didn't want to be too far from her grandfather. Worked like a charm. They left her alone with all the time in the world to look over those charts. Even pit-bull Piph hadn't made her leave once she found out what was supposedly going on, but her exhaustive search left her with nothing and she was now back to square one.

“So what was with Maxie giving us the evil eye,” Matt's questioned brought her out of her thoughts?

She smiled and shook her head, “Just Maxie being Maxie I'm starting to learn.”

“Well, I apologize for my brother's...wife's...cousin. I know she can be really hard to take, but she's got a good heart. Somewhere. Deep..deep, deep down, or so I've been told,” Matt laughed along with Chance.

It was good to see her smiling. Yesterday had been a really hard day for Chance. He could tell she was troubled when he'd stopped by her grandfather's room to hang out with her during his breaks. She hadn't cracked a single smile at one of his jokes the whole time, but she didn't want to talk about it and he hadn't wanted to push. 

He figured it being Mother's Day and all, she was probably missing hers. It had to be tough being all alone in this world. Her only living relative was a comatose seventy year old man that might never wake up. It's just one of the reasons he'd asked her to breakfast this morning. He thought it would be good to get her out of that dreary hospital. She'd practically lived there since she found Mr. Chancellor. 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Matt. Maxie's actions are on her, but I don't want to ruin our appetites talking about her. Let's order. I'm starved,” Chance squeezed her hand around Matt's as he held it in his, then pulled back to peruse the menu.

“Know what you want yet,” Chance asked from behind her menu?

“Oh yeah,” Matt replied looking straight at her and not talking about the food.

Chance lowered her menu smiling and caught Matt looking at her with another goofy grin, “And...”

“Hmm,” Matt asked oblivious to anything other than her beauty? All he could think of was how she smelled like saltwater and honeysuckle and how her smile shined through her eyes and warmed him as if he'd been dipped in melted chocolate.

Chance gave him a playful tap on his head with her menu as he leaned in over their table toward her, “Your order. What are you ordering goofball?”

Chance would have to be blind not to see he was smitten with her, but she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about him? She only knew that she didn't want to hurt him and she enjoyed their friendship. So, she wanted to keep things friendly until she knew if she could handle more.

“Oh. Right, um, western omelet with sour cream and salsa. Same as usual. You,” Matt asked?

“I'm definitely stuck on the Belgian waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Oh and hash potatoes. They're so good here. Oh, and extra bacon on the side,” Chance rewarded Matt's snicker with a hard fixed glare until he held up his hands in surrender.

So she liked to eat, so what? It wasn't like she had a problem with her weight and she wasn't about to become one of those self-conscious bird eaters like so many girls her age.

The waitress came and took their order and menus and refilled their coffee cups as they began to chat about their plans for the day. Chance planned to stop by and visit John for a while at the hospital. Sure her task there was done, but it wasn't like she could just stop seeing him all of a sudden. This is what she told herself anyway. It wasn't that she'd grown accustomed to sharing time with him..talking to him and telling him things no one else could know.

Matt was on call, so he planned to hit the gym after and work off breakfast. At least that's what he'd planned to do...until his pager went off.

Matt reached down to pull the black beeper from his pant waist.

“Aw crud,” He pulled his cell and called the hospital giving Chance an apologetic face.

She sipped her coffee and waved it off. It was just part of being a doctor.

He ended the call, “I'm really sorry, Chance. It looks like I'm going to have to ask for another rain check. There was a huge accident and Mercy ER is closed, so all ambulances are being re-routed to us.”

“Go. Go, don't worry about it. It's fine, really, but what about your breakfast,” Chance felt bad he always seemed on the run without a chance to enjoy a meal?

“I guess I'll just have them cancel it. I've gotta run,” Matt took a final sip of his coffee as he stood.

“How about I bring it to you since I'm leaving here to visit John anyway,” Chance offered?

“That would be great. Thanks. Just have me paged, or drop it off...you know where the doctor's lounge is,” Chance nodded. She knew where just about everything was in that hospital by now.

“I'll just drop it off. I don't want to bother you when you're working, but I'll be in John's room until after lunch if you get a minute and want to stop by,” Matt's daily visits were another thing she'd grown accustomed to..she realized now.

“If I can catch a minute, you can count on it,” Matt grinned as he tossed a twenty dollar bill on the table and left before Chance could object.

The smile and easy feeling she felt inside left when he did. It was replaced with dread. Chance knew she had to call and tell him of her findings, or lack thereof, but she was putting it off as long as possible. Maybe another lead would come up before she had to report her failure. She feared the consequences. Failure was not an option. Not if she wanted her life back, or at least the little piece of it that was left after it had been stolen from her.

She looked over to the booth Maxie shared with Sam McCall. She hadn't gotten any leads off the bug virus she'd uploaded to Ms. McCall's phone yet, but it had been a hell of a lot of fun ditching all of Maxie Jones' calls to voice mail. It was petty and she knew it, but the girl was just a bitch to her for no good reason. Well, no real reason that she had proof of anyway.

Chance sipped her coffee and lost herself in the scene before her. Ms. McCall was busy wiping down two sticky faced little boys. The little blond was cute. You could tell he didn't want to sit still, but was tolerating the cleaning for her. The older boy was the one that grabbed Chance's heart. Dark hair and such soulful eyes. He reminded her of someone she used to know. She caught herself from letting her tears flow just as the waitress stepped up with her order.

She looked expectantly down at Matt's empty seat, “Oh, I'm sorry. He had to rush off. Would you please box up both of our orders? I'd like to take them to go now.”

The waitress nodded, “Sure thing. Is everything alright?”

Chance knew it was probably her near tears that had the waitress worried, “Oh, yeah. Just a little over-emotional this time of month.”

God she hated using that excuse. It only served to support the irrational and uncontrollable hormonal female stereotype used to keep women out of positions of power. But it was all she could think to say in that minute and at least there were no men around to hear it. The waitress gave her an empathetic nod that made Chance cringed inside.

xxxxx

Sam had cleaned four little hands and two little faces while the waitress cleared their plates. She was just waiting on her change for a $20. Lucky had already paid, but she wanted to leave a bit more for the tip. She remembered what it was like to be young and broke and besides the girl had been very efficient and friendly.

The boys were finishing up their juice and Sam decided to take one more look at her first birthday present of the day before packing it back in it's box. She must have stared at the photograph for several minutes just taking in every wonderful thing about it before something in the background caught her eye. There was a man off in the distance watching them. Fear struck her heart for a split second before she recognized those eyes. It wasn't Jerry. It was Jason.

A closer look revealed he stood off the path not too far just inside a sparse tree line. Most of his body was hidden by shrubbery, but you could see his face. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. Sam knew those eyes better than she knew her own mind most times. His eyes were sad and full of...longing.

Sam's heart broke a little as she envisioned what that moment must have looked like from where he stood. Watching his son run and play with a man that wasn't his real father and a woman he never intended to ever even know about his boy. He must feel it was all an incredibly cruel twist of fate and the pain in his eyes filled her heart.

How long had he been there? Was it by chance, or did he watch them often? She knew the answer before she finished asking the question......often. She was sure now he probably watched them every week. It wasn't an answer she would have known a few days ago, but after this past Saturday Sam had no doubt Jason couldn't help torturing himself by staying close while still remaining at what he considered a safe distance from his son.

flashback 

It was only two days ago right there in that very spot at Kelly's during Jake's birthday party that she spotted him. Hidden in the distance as he watched his son blow out the candles on his cake. Sam sat in a chair with Jake on her lap and his birthday cake on the table in front of him. They'd just sang Happy Birthday and he'd blown out his candles.

Jake swiped his finger in the icing and Sam leaned over to bite the offered frosting off his outstretched finger. He pulled his hand away giggling as she gobbled the frosting and tickled his sides. She looked up to laugh with Lucky and that's when she noticed him through the open service area. Jason was standing in the kitchen.

“Lucky, would you do the honors of cutting the cake? It's been a while since Jake went potty. He didn't want to go when Cam went,” Sam stood with Jake on her hip.

“Sure, I've got it covered,” Lucky took Sam's seat and began serving to their family and friends.

Sam headed to the bathroom, then ducked back into the kitchen before anyone could notice.

“Hey, I'm happy you changed your mind and could make it,” She caught Jason just as he was about to sneak out the back. 

Sam knew what he was doing. He knew she spotted him and wanted to get away before she tried to convince him to join the party. She was sure he hadn't intended on staying.

“I just came to drop off a present with Mike,” and maybe catch a glimpse of his son Sam would bet.

When she looked up and their eyes met across the room, he'd been lost in some kind of trance like he couldn't look away. She could understand why. Seeing your child had to be any parent's favorite sight in the whole world. She had no idea it wasn't just Jake, but the combination of Sam holding his son that stopped and started his heart every time he saw them together.

Sam felt Jason's apprehension and his longing. He was afraid to hold his own son, so she reacquainted them.

“Jake, you remember my good friend Jason don't you,” Sam asked the toddler as she stepped closer to Jason?

Jake smiled at Jason and nodded.

“Jason gives the best airplane rides. Would you like Jason to give you one,” Jake just smiled again and bounced excitedly in Sam's arms. 

He opened his little arms and leaned over to Jason pulling out of Sam's embrace. Jason took Jake into his arms as a small smile found his face and tears filled his eyes. He gave Jake an airplane ride all around the kitchen and back again. Jake giggled and smiled, loving every minute of it as much as his father. Sam had to hold her heart to keep it from bursting from her chest. She'd never felt such intense love.

Jason stopped next to Sam and smiled, “Thank you.”

Sam nodded, “Even if Jake can't know the truth, he can at least know your love.”

She placed a hand over Jason's tear-stained cheek, “Your heart loves deeper and stronger than anyone I've ever known and I'm going to make sure Jake knows that about you even if he never knows the rest.”

Jason teared up again, unable to speak. He just swallowed the painful lump she was sure was in his throat and hugged Sam to him. She could still feel his warm lips on her ear as he whispered, “Thank you. Thank you, Sam. Thank you.”

Jason pulled back and gave Jake a birthday hug and kiss on his little forehead before placing him back in Sam's arms, “I've got to get back to work.”

Sam nodded, not wanting to push the issue when she knew how much it hurt him, “Yeah, we better get back to the party.”

Jason stopped short before opening the back door to leave and called to her. Sam turned and Jason paused, “My son looks good in your arms. The only thing that gives me any peace is knowing you're with Jake and loving him as fiercely as you loved me once.”

Sam was speechless. She still loved Jason fiercely. Tears filled her eyes threatening to spill over, so she simply swallowed and tilted her head in a welcoming gesture as Jason turned to leave.

End of flashback

The lump was back in her throat again. She still loved Jason. Fiercely. She would always love him. She just didn't know what to do with those feelings anymore now that they weren't returned, but she did intend to keep her promise. Jake would know Jason's love. Somehow. Some way, she would make it happen. She was determined not to let the total sum of his relationship with his son be sitting on the sidelines as his life passed by. Sam didn't even realize tears were falling down her cheeks until the waitress came back with her change, “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yeah. Just a little over-emotional this time of month,” Sam wiped her tears away swiftly before the boys could see and cringed inside. God she hated using that excuse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This update is dedicated to Willow Wisp in sincere thanks for the wonderful promo she made for this fan fic. I've inserted the link within the first chapter for those who wish to watch. As evident in the promo, I envision Briana Evigan as Chance Chancellor.

_“When one door closes, another opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us.” -A.G. Bell_

**5.**

The round table in the center of the restaurant was alight with laughter and love and the envy of everyone dining at the Metro Court that evening. Cameron and Jake had insisted on sitting at either side of Sam with Maxie seated to Cam's left and Spinelli next to Maxie. Sam was glad to see Spin and Maxie together again after the trouble with Johnny. 

Molly sat on the other side of Spinelli with Nikolas to her left. Kristina sat on Jake's right with Lucky next to her and Alexis between Lucky and Nikolas. Sam sat in the middle of it all with a genuine smile upon her face, surrounded by her family. Everyone she truly cared about with the exception of three, she noted silently as her smile faltered a bit. She would have loved for Jason, Michael and Morgan to be there as well.

Maybe one day her friendship with Jason would grow to a place where it wouldn't feel so awkward to have him share in moments like these with her again? She truly hoped so, because although she missed her lover and fiance it was the best friend she'd ever had Sam missed more than anything. She also prayed that one day Michael would wake up and Carly would actually allow Sam and the boys to spend time together again. She loved and missed them dearly too, but every since Michael's shooting Carly had been extremely clingy to Morgan. 

Honestly, Sam wasn't sure which was the bigger miracle? Michael waking up, Carly changing her ways, or reaching a point where she and Jason felt completely comfortable with one another again, but when it came time to blow out the candles on her cake she'd chosen Michael waking up as her birthday wish. She'd give anything to see his eyes bright with mischief and love again.

Dinner had been a success. In fact, the entire day was turning out to be one of the best on record for Sam. After breakfast at Kelly's, Sam dropped the boys off at daycare and headed straight for the store. Kristina raved for weeks for Sam to get an iPhone like hers. Spin advised for her to hold out a few more months for the new droid, but after the trouble with the other model she decided not to wait. Krissy was right. Sam loved her new phone so far. She called Maxie first thing for her to make a test call which went straight through to the relief of both. 

It was nearly noon by the time she made it in to her office where she promptly did a little victory dance inside as she noticed her partner's attire. Spinelli sat in his leather and mahogany stained chair with his feet up on the desk typing away at the wireless keyboard on his lap in a tan trench coat and wool fedora. 

Less than a month. Less than a month from the day they found the office Spinelli walked in looking like Sam Spade. She'd won her bet with Jason with only a few days to spare. She called him right away to collect and maybe gloat just a bit. Little did Sam know Jason had purchased that coat and hat for Spinelli himself and insisted Spin wear it to work that morning just for Sam. It was his birthday present to her...and himself. Jason could tell how much Sam wanted to go for that motorcycle ride with him. It was almost as bad as he was dying to give it to her, but he knew she'd never ask outright and he was scared she'd say no if offered. So, he rigged the bet for her to win and swore Spinelli to secrecy.

She'd had a nice conversation with Jason. It was always fun teasing him. Especially when he was in those rare playful moods and gave it right back, but she had to admit she was just a little saddened he hadn't remembered it was her birthday. Of course, Sam was unaware Jason intentionally withheld wishing her Happy Birthday to avoid suspicion over the timing of her good fortune with their bet. She hadn't mentioned the photograph, or knowing he watched them play in the park. Sam wasn't sure how to handle that situation just yet, so she decided to keep it to herself until she figured it out.

The rest of the work day had flown by as Sam and Spinelli busied themselves with a full case load. Sam fitted her new black carbon fiber attache case, a present from Spin, with the gadgets necessary to tag and bug their prime suspects as soon as possible in hope of putting this case to bed before the next design deadlines the following week. Spin's morning meeting at Crimson resulted in quite a bit of pertinent information regarding the person responsible for leaking layout designs to competition. They'd narrowed down the list of suspects to two possible culprits based on the study of security video, logged card swipes, keypad entries and all incoming and outgoing e-mails flagged by Spin's filters as well as interviews with key personnel. 

This was actually what prompted their new proposal for enhanced security measures at the Metro Court. Jax and Carly had spared no expense with security features after the hostage crisis, but Sam and Spinelli managed to find several exploitable gaps. It was their hope this kind of initiative would go a long way in securing a profitable future with the corporate raider's business.

There was also all of the data they poured over from ELQ. It was a mountain of paperwork Edward had couriered over for Sam and Spinelli to inspect with fine tooth combs. The work was made even more tedious since they really couldn't be sure exactly what they were looking for other than a possible pattern of discrepancies. All Edward had given them to go on was that something didn't feel right. There had been too many reports of foul play where the in-house investigation resulted without finding any wrongdoing. Edward didn't believe in coincidence. He believed where there was smoke there was fire and he'd hired McCall & Jackal to prove just that.

She'd just prepared the final invoice on the case where it turned out her client's wife was indeed having an affair...with another woman...when she was surprised by a visit from Maxie and her sisters. The three of them took her hostage, unwilling to take no for an answer as they dragged her away from her computer leaving a grinning Spin to hold down the fort.

The next several hours were spent at Sam's apartment as Kristina, Molly, Maxie and Sam did each others hair, nails, and make up and dressed for her birthday dinner. They'd had a blast and by the end of their time together Molly and Kristina had dubbed Maxie as their new honorary sister and Sam couldn't agree more with the sentiment. Maxie's present to Sam had been the beautiful little black dress she wore tonight. It really did pay to have a best friend/honorary sister working in high fashion with access to designer original samples.

Her sixteen year old sister, Kristina, was now busy working her own fashion connection through Maxie while Spinelli was engaged in serious debate with Molly, 11 going on 30, about the effects of social networking on society. Alexis and Nikolas watched on as the girls held their own in conversation and added bits of wisdom here and there. Lucky had been pretty quiet tonight, she noticed. This was the biggest crowd he'd been around since the funeral. She figured it must be a difficult adjustment and gave him a warm smile he returned to her.

There was a lull in conversation as the server cleared away dessert plates with remnants of birthday cake and refilled coffee cups as desired while Cam and Jake finished up.

“What do you say, Sam, time for presents,” Molly's eyes shined with happiness?

Sam could tell she couldn't wait to give her the present she'd picked out, “the only present I'll ever need is your company.”

“Sam, that's no fun,” Molly balked.

“Yeah, you big spoilsport,” Alexis joined in the playful teasing.

“So what kind of loot have you scored so far,” Lucky chimed in and Kristina and Sam had to laugh at his lack of shame?

“Let's see, you know about Jake and Cam's gift this morning, a beautifully framed photograph of me and the boys. I have on my desk now to keep me company while I work. Thank you, boys,” Sam paused a moment to look at them as she spoke and hugged them to her.

“Spinelli gave me a high tech carbon fiber attache case. I love it. Thank you, Spin,” Sam gave a bright smile to her friend and business partner.

“You are most welcome Fair Samantha,” he felt honored to be included amongst her family there tonight.

“And Maxie completely outdid herself surprising me with this amazing little number I'm wearing tonight,” Sam gave her an air kiss as Maxie returned the gesture with a sassy smile and little head tilt.

“You look stunning, Sam. The dress fits as if it were made for you,” Alexis admired her beautiful daughter from the moment she stepped into the restaurant wearing that gorgeous Michael Kors dress. 

It was black with a tonal leather belted V'd halter neckline, wrapped bust, gathered drape detailing at the left side and asymmetric hem ending just above the knee.

“Thanks, mom,” there were so many things Alexis would never approve of concerning Sam and she'd accepted that fact, but it still felt really nice on those rare occasions her mother actually found something to compliment her on.

“So, if we go in order, that would make me next,” Molly smiled and passed her wrapped gift around toward Sam.

Sam smiled at her baby sister. She wondered if Molly was aware she was fidgeting on the edge of her seat just like the boys had been this morning?

Sam read the card and had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Molly wrote her an original poem of all the reasons she loved her, “This is beautiful, Molly, I'm going to frame this and put it up in my bedroom so it's always close to me.”

She decided not to tease her any longer and ripped open the pretty paper to reveal a book, “Kate Warne,” Sam read the name on the cover aloud.

“It's a biography,” Molly began, unable to contain her excitement any longer, “Kate Warne was born in New York in 1833. She married young, but her husband died, leaving her a childless widow with no means of support. So, she decided to answer an ad she saw recruiting detectives. Alan Pinkerton was surprised when she walked into his office in Chicago. He assumed she was looking for a clerical position,” Molly rolled her eyes and shook her head along with Alexis and the rest of the females at the table as Molly continued, “Pinkerton politely informed her that it wasn't customary to use women as detectives. Warne conceded the point, but argued a woman would be a valuable asset. She insisted a woman could befriend the wives and girlfriends of criminals, coaxing out information. Suspects might be less guarded with a woman, revealing secrets in boasting or flirtation. Women, she pointed out, also had an eye for detail and are excellent observers.”

“So what happened,” Kristina and now Sam were thoroughly interested to find out?

Molly smiled, “Well, Pinkerton was convinced, and on August 23, 1856, Kate Warne became the first professional woman detective in American – and possibly world –history! Not only was she a trailblazing pioneer in detective work, she also became a kind of prototype for the Secret Service agent. She successfully guarded president-elect Abraham Lincoln against an assassination attempt on his way to Washington before he was inaugurated, but before you ask you'll have to read the book to find out how she foiled the ambush!”

It was just like Molly to find such a thoughtful gift, “Molly, thank you. I can't wait to read it!”

“You're welcome, Sam. She reminded me a lot of you. You're both smart, strong, and determined and when life deals you heartache you don't just give up. You fight and you aren't afraid to take risks to make the life you want,” Molly's tone held equal parts love and admiration.

“Thank you, Molly, now come over here so I can give you a hug,” Molly's smile lit up the room as she made her way to the big sister she loved, and secretly hoped to be just like some day.

Alexis blinked her tears away. For all of the difficult times she shared with her oldest daughter, she felt so blessed those dark times never tarnished the relationship her daughters had with each other. She was so relieved they were able to love one another so freely. It was one of the horrible Cassadine legacies Alexis was thankful her children had been spared. They were free to trust and love one another without fear of having that love betrayed.

“Well then,” Nikolas cleared his throat and took a sip from his water glass, “I guess that makes me next.”

Nik hesitantly passed a large white envelope toward Sam.

If it had been Edward, she would have immediately assumed it was stock. Nik had already tried this though when he first learned she was family. He'd insisted she be written into the family will, given a trust, and shares of stock in the family business. Sam had refused all, but Nikolas insisted on her being written into the will and she'd relented to that part alone. She was curious now, because she didn't think he would try that again and she wasn't sure what else would have him looking so nervous?

Sam opened the envelope and pulled out a large color brochure, “Oh my. Nikolas, you didn't,” but Sam felt something else in the bottom of the envelope and when she turned it upside down it fell onto the table confirming he had.

Kristina got a look at the brochure and what fell out onto the table, “Whoa!”

Sam looked down at the key lying on top of the brochure with a picture of a Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG sports sedan on the front and was struck speechless.

“Such luxury is perfectly befitting of the Goddess. The naturally aspirated V8 engine produces 525hp and 464 ft-lb of torque. The top speed, alas, has been electronically limited to 155mph, although it is capable of much more. I dare say, Fair Samantha, shall have no trouble keeping up or losing anyone she so chooses with an acceleration rate of 0-62 mph in 4.2 seconds. I didn't think this car was even available in the states yet,” Spin was practically drooling.

Nik shrugged, “I made a call to a friend. I may have also had the electronically governed 155 mph limit raised to 186.”

Spin was now dancing back and forth in his seat. He called dibs just as Kristina shouted shotgun. This car had to have cost at least a hundred grand. Sam shook her head, “Nikolas, thank you. It's incredibly generous, but it's too much.”

“Sam, are you nuts? Nikolas, if Sam doesn't want it I'll gladly accept,” Kristina reached for the key as Sam smacked her hand away.

“Sam, please, let me explain before you refuse. I know you already have a jeep which you love, though I'll never understand why,” he closed his eyes and shook his head, “I also know this car may seem a bit on the extravagant side, but please consider I'm a billionaire with more money than I'll ever be able to spend in ten lifetimes. Especially, if my family continually refuses to allow me to spoil them on such perfectly acceptable occasions as birthdays.”

“I'll never refuse you, Nikolas,” Kristina smiled and Nik had to smile and shake his head at that as well as the scowl Alexis and Sam threw her way which turned to eyes rolling for Maxie when she chimed in with, “You can spoil me all you want, Nikolas, seeing as how I'm family now too and all.”

Alexis, Nikolas, Spin and Lucky all looked at her confused until Molly chimed in, “Sam, Krissy and I made her our honorary sister earlier at Sam's place.”

Alexis groaned at the thought of adding another willful daughter to her life as Spinelli beamed while Nikolas shook his head at the notion and Lucky just chuckled at them all.

“Thank you, Kristina,” Nik acknowledged Kristina's earlier words, choosing to ignore Maxie's proclamation, and continued, “I thought, perhaps, you could consider this a company car. It's incredibly fast and safe. I even ordered it in black so it will blend better with the other sedans on the road. I figured that might be good for, I don't know, tailing purposes.”

“Indeed, it will be far less conspicuous than the wrangler, Fair Samantha,” Spin agreed and Nikolas was happy to see Sam actually considering that argument.

Nik nodded, “I consider it an investment really. You're going to turn this career choice into a brilliant success and I'm sure Cassadine Industries will no doubt benefit from your skills and expertise at some time in the future. I won't allow ELQ and Jasper Jacks to be the only ones reaping all the rewards. You are my family after all.”

Sam was now undecided and speechless by the pride in Nikolas' voice as he called her his family. He continued before she could speak, “One last thing, I know it isn't very gentlemanly to point this out, but it would be very rude to hurt the feelings of a Prince by refusing to accept a gift given out of love and respect.”

Sam swallowed and managed a little smirk at this last part while Nik tried his best to conceal his grin. They both knew he was really pushing it now, but his arguments won out. Sam didn't have the heart to deny him what seemed to be a sincere desire and pleasure to give her this incredible gift. It meant a lot to her that he'd actually put so much thought into his argument and supported her decision to start her own agency.

“Thank you, Nikolas. I still say it's too much, but I wouldn't want to hurt the poor little prince's feelings,” Sam stood and insisted on hugging him and placing a kiss on his blushing cheek.

Once seated, Sam was handed another large white envelope. Alexis noted Spinelli's anticipation, “Sorry, Spin, it's not another company car.”

Her comment caused everyone to laugh and Spinelli to turn a bright shade of red as Maxie rubbed her hand over his. Sam noticed how their fingers interlaced together and smiled for her friend's happiness.

She directed her attention back to the envelope. Aside from the beautiful card her mother gave her, there was a photograph inside.

“I hope you like it. I asked Spinelli for a list of things you could use for the business and decided on this...I thought maybe we could also make you the official family photographer,” Alexis gave a hesitant smile hoping she'd chosen right for the daughter she still felt she would never know as well as she wanted?

The photograph showed a custom case holding a top of the line Nikon digital SLR camera with three lenses and a flash kit.

“I love it. I'm sure I'll make great use out of it. Thank you. Thanks, mom,” Sam had never felt better about herself or her choices than in this moment knowing she had the full support of her family behind her.

“You're very welcome,” Alexis gave her a soft smile and Sam thought she noticed Alexis swallow back her words as if she stopped herself short of an emotional outburst. It was still so hard for them to admit their feelings. So hard to say I love you, even though they both knew the other did.

Sam tried to lighten the quiet mood that had settled over the table, “Wow, well, Lucky clothes, cars, and all these other perfectly thoughtful gifts...I know you won't let me down with my beer of the month club subscription, right?”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Lucky smiled sheepishly and handed her yet another large envelope.

Sam noticed his hesitancy and suddenly wondered if she were really that hard to shop for, or that much of a terror about gifts? Everyone seemed afraid of her reaction.

She opened the envelope to find a bunch of bound paperwork. Legal documents? Her brows furrowed questioningly as she glanced back at Lucky. He gave an encouraging nod for her to read and she noticed everyone at the table holding their breath. She had no idea why, she didn't even know what the papers were in her hands yet, but she started trembling and her heart started racing faster.

She swallowed hard and began to read. Sam read just enough to realize what she held before the tears streamed uncontrollably. Lucky petitioned the court to have her, Samantha McCall, bestowed shared guardianship of his boys!

“Lucky,” her voice clamped shut with emotion.

She looked up into his eyes and shook her head harshly. She swallowed and tried to find her voice, “I..I can't. Lucky, I...I'm so sorry. I just can't,” Sam jumped up from her chair and ran from the table. She didn't want to scare the boys, but she just couldn't hold in the sobs a moment longer.

She made her way to the terrace and was thankful to be the only one out there at the moment. 

Lucky looked around at the rest of the concerned faces, “I'll go talk with her. Kristina, would you mind keeping the boys company?”

Kristina hid her heartbreak behind a brave smile she gave to the little boys who were now on their knees looking over their chairs in the direction Sam had run, “Of course.”

It just wasn't fair. Sam would never be able to carry another child besides the one that died to save her. Krissy never talked about it, but getting to live when her sister's baby couldn't was her secret shame. Kristina knew Sam would make the best mother in the world. She hated that one day the sister she loved so much would have to watch her sisters pregnancies while longing for the same. Kristina never wanted to be the cause of pain like that for Sam. The thought alone was enough to make her decide to never have children of her own just so Sam wouldn't be made to suffer that way. At least, not by her.

Sam was beside herself. Literally, it felt as if she were suspended in time and hovering outside her own body. In what perverse universe was she granted such a blessing as becoming guardian of the two little boys she'd traumatized in such a deplorable manner? This just couldn't be real. What she'd read just couldn't be true, except that she'd seen his face. She'd looked in Lucky's eyes, seen his encouraging nod and knew...she knew that it was. It was a reality, but was it real? Could she trust it? Trust that Lucky was even in his right mind to make such a decision?

She'd been prepared to pull back little by little, to spare herself the pain of yet another loss. Of course, it wouldn't have done a bit of good. She already loved them with all her heart and there would be no taking that love back. Ever. But she'd been able to trick herself into believing less involvement would make it less painful when she actually had to give back what she felt she'd stolen...Elizabeth's boys.

It had been nearly three months since Elizabeth's death and the more capable Lucky became the louder and harder her guilt whispered, telling her she had no right to play mother to those boys. Especially after what she'd allowed to happen to Jake as an infant. Although everyone who knew, even Elizabeth, had said it was in the past and agreed to move on, it wasn't the same as forgiveness. Or, at least, it didn't feel the same as forgiveness, but maybe that was because she hadn't really forgiven herself. She'd given up the notion of being forgiven for the worst mistakes of her life. She doubted she'd ever find a way to absolve herself either. So, she tried to ease her way out of the routine as Lucky's strength returned a little more each day. 

Except now, now he was telling her in no uncertain terms that he wanted to give her a permanent place in their life and not just any place, but as a parent. It was just too much. All too much to even try and process, let alone allow for one second to let herself believe. There was just no way something so amazing could finally happen for her. It had to be his grief guiding him. Lucky felt guilty his boys were without a mother. Maybe he felt like he needed to repay her in some way, even though she'd insisted he owed her nothing. Standing there at the terrace railing she could come up with a dozen or more reasons why Lucky had done this, but none of them could possibly be because it was the right thing to do. 

Sam just couldn't let herself believe that. It was too good to be true and she suddenly found her heart and mind doing battle. Her heart jumping for joy to say yes yes thank you, yes! And her mind screaming at her not to let herself believe the beautiful lie again as she had with Jason. It warned her she knew better than to think she deserved this and eventually Lucky would too and she would be devastated when he realized it and walked away with those boys just as she had been when Jason walked away.

She found herself looking up at the bright stars in the black ink above as tears continued to fall, “What do I do, baby girl? What do I do?”

Sam closed her eyes and prayed to her lost little girl for guidance.

“Sam?” Lucky called to her tentatively from behind.

She took a deep breath and steadied herself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face him, but words failed her.

“Sam, I'm sorry. I would never have given you those papers in front of everyone if I'd known how it would upset you,” Lucky apologized as he slowly closed the distance.

He pulled a chair from an outdoor table and held his hand out inviting her to sit. He took a seat next to her and noticed her swallow hard, “It's okay, Lucky. Please don't apologize. I'm the one that owes the apology. I'm sorry I reacted that way when I should be thanking you for trying to give me something so precious.”

“It's okay. I just..... Talk to me, Sam. I know you couldn't love those boys anymore if they were your own. I..I thought this would make you happy,” Lucky's voice was fraught with tender confusion?

“Oh God, Lucky. It does! It would, but I just don't think you've really had time enough to think this through and I'd never forgive myself if I took advantage of you in your grief,” Sam was scared he was acting out of fear or guilt and might later regret his decision.

Lucky smiled softly, “You are incapable of taking advantage.”

Sam looked at him incredulously, “Lucky I was a con woman and a thief. Taking advantage of you was how we started.”

“Was being the operative word here. You've changed. You don't steal and con anymore. Haven't for a long time and you were hurting more than any person should ever have to hurt when we first started. You came clean with me and however false anything else may have been, our friendship was always true,” Lucky told her.

Sam smiled faintly at that and nodded, a soft concession.

“Yes, I am still grieving. I think a part of me will always mourn for her, but losing Elizabeth reinforced an important lesson. Our hold on this world, this life, is fragile, Sam. So very fragile and that goes not just for the Jason's and Sonny's of this world, or you, but all of us. No one is exempt and that includes me. Cam and Jake are now left with only one parent. One parent with a dangerous career. This isn't about my grief. I need to think about their future. Need them to have someone else in their life with a heart big enough to love them as much as they need and more. To love them as much, and as well, as I do..and that someone is you, Sam. It's you,” Sam shook her head as more tears fell, still unwilling to believe something so good could happen for her.

“Lucky, I know you aren't ready now, but one day maybe not too far off you're going to fall in love again. May even want to marry and those boys will love that woman as much as you love her. You'll be a family and I would only be in the way,” She told him.

Lucky swallowed hard and spoke soft, “I have no intentions of pursuing love and marriage ever again,” his voice cracked, “certainly, not anytime soon. My boys need someone now. They know you, Sam, love you and are accustomed to having you around.”

“But you have family,” she argued, “family that would step in if, God forbid, anything ever happened to you.”

Lucky just shook his head. His eyes fixed with a determined smile, “I love my family, but Nikolas barely spends time with his own son. That isn't the life I want for my boys. My father, well...”

Sam just raised a hand to him at that. Enough said, “What about Lulu, or Carly even?”

She knew she was really grasping to suggest Carly.

“My boys were blessed to have such a wonderful aunt, but Lulu just isn't ready to be a parent and I could never ask that of her. As for Carly...nothing against my cousin. Crazy as she is...she's also a truly loving and dedicated mother, but I could never allow her to raise Elizabeth's children with their history,” Lucky explained.

He could see the question in her eyes before she spoke it, “You're different, Sam. You and Elizabeth may never have been friends, but you, unlike Carly, let go of your anger. The two of you allowed the past to be just that...the past. I think you were both even able to come to some sort of mutual understanding before she passed. Carly..I don't think Carly will ever let it go, even in Elizabeth's death.”

He could see her resolve fading, but she was still torn, “These are my children, Sam. My life. You have to know I would never go into this decision lightly. I've given it all great contemplation and you are my first choice. The best choice for my boys.”

“What about my lifestyle. It's the reason we broke up. Even though I'm not a thief or con anymore, my life will probably always find me in the middle of some adventure with the possibility of danger. I'm a PI and that job doesn't come without risk as well,” it was so tempting to just tell Lucky yes, to accept his offer, but she had to be honest. Completely honest with him and she had to know he could accept her just the way she was, because she knew herself better now. If these last couple years of self-discovery taught her anything it was that she liked who she was now and she couldn't change what was at her core...that craving to live life on the edge. She could only channel it into something closer to...legal.

Lucky nodded with a thoughtful sigh. He'd anticipated this question, considering she was right. It was part of the reason they'd broken up, but what she didn't know was just how much Elizabeth's death had changed for him and one of those things was one of the core beliefs he'd held so dear, “I admit, I'll always worry for you, but living a safe life didn't save Elizabeth and I just can't, in good conscience, let fear keep Jake and Cameron from experiencing all the love I know you have to offer. I promise, Sam, to accept you just as you are...to accept the decisions you make for your life as long as long as you promise to always do your best to love and protect my children.”

Sam's lower lip began to tremble as her mocha depths shimmered with unshed tears. Lucky reached over and took her hand in his as he continued, “Doing your best is all anyone has any right to expect. It's all I'll ever ask of you. Please, Sam. Please say you'll make those two little boys in there the luckiest boys in the world. Say you'll sign those papers. Say you'll help me raise them and love and care for them as your own should anything ever happen to me.”

“Are..are they okay with this? Did you tell them,” Sam didn't want Jake and Cameron to feel as if she were trying to replace their mother.

Lucky nodded, “I asked if they liked having you in there life, caring for them and if they would like to make it official so that you would always be there for them? They couldn't say yes fast enough. I'm amazed they didn't spill at breakfast this morning. The thought of having you as a permanent part of their life made those little boys happier than I've seen them in months.”

Sam smiled worriedly, “I'm just worried they'll think I'm trying to take Elizabeth's place.”

“Cam did ask if this meant you were there new mom,” Lucky admitted, “I assured him no one would ever replace the love his mother had for him or the love he has for her, but the amazing thing about love is that there is no such thing as too much of it. I told him his mother would want Cam and Jake to have and give as much love as they possibly could. I reminded him that you would never try to take that special place in their hearts that belonged to their mom, but that if they gave you the chance your love would help mend that place that hurt so much from missing her. I told them you were still just Sam, the same Sam they loved and that was enough, but if their hearts ever wanted more...wanted to call you mom that they should listen..that they should always follow their hearts, because that is what their mom would want for them too.”

“Lucky,” Sam whispered, “I don't know what to say.”

She wiped her tears away as Lucky gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “Say yes. Say yes and sign the papers.”

And with a deep breath after Lucky's emotional plea, she made the decision to closet her old baggage and accept his gracious offer with a simple nod as he pulled her to her feet in a joyful hug. It was the best birthday present she'd ever received in her life and the irony she was getting a second chance at motherhood on the very terrace where it had been taken from her was not lost on her either.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue from the rooftop scene belongs to GH and its respective writer. Always wanted Sam's words, there, to have more meaning. And, in this story, they will. Also, part of John's bio is actually from the real life bio of the actor I envisioned for the character.

**6.**

Sam eased her new favorite ride, courtesy of her new favorite cousin, gently into a parking space clearly reserved for 'Board Members Only' and shifted into park as she silenced the engine. She exited the vehicle, hit the lock button on her remote and smiled at the small black and white sticker that caught her eye in the lower left corner of the rear windshield. Nik had made sure to point out several features of the vehicle after they'd all filed out of the restaurant to check out her new car. One of those features just happened to be that decal, giving her a pass to use his VIP space at the hospital whenever she wanted. He insisted it was only fair since it would go unused otherwise. He preferred being chauffeured and his driver preferred to wait with the vehicle at the front entrance. Of course, he'd also pointed out that if the hospital awarded points like airlines Sam would have already earned her very own VIP parking a long time ago. Everyone had gotten a good laugh out of that, except Alexis.

Sam walked across the foot bridge connecting the garage to a bank of elevators inside the hospital with a smile as she remembered how well the rest of her birthday dinner had gone. She had returned from the terrace with Lucky on her heels and immediately apologized for worrying everyone. She told them Lucky had refused to take no for an answer then, after making sure Jake and Cameron were really okay with it, she'd prepared to sign the papers as Jake shoved the pen in her hand while Cam tapped his fingers impatiently where she was to sign. She'd turned her suspicious brow on Spinelli for very conveniently having his notary seal on hand and then Alexis had taken the notarized documents from him before the ink had barely dried, telling Sam she'd give her a call later tonight as soon as it was official. Sam had wondered how her mother would manage it since the courts were closed, but Alexis just told her a judge and a clerk owed her one and she'd left it at that. It was clear Alexis was determined her baby girl was going to be a mother before her birthday was up and realizing the amount of love that must have engendered such fierce determination warmed Sam's heart in a way she often longed for, but seldom felt where her mother was concerned.

Kristina had then given Sam her present. It too was in an envelope, but after all the drama over everyone else's envelopes Kristina had spared Sam and just told her aloud, “I'm taking you away for a weekend to the Mandarin Oriental in Manhattan!” 

Her sixteen year old sister went on to describe the five star spa where they would receive everything from vitamin infusion facials, holistic hand and foot treatments to soften and refine the skin, relaxing acupressure point massage, therapeutic massage with hot stone therapy, as well as head and foot rubs and full body massages that promised to leave you feeling like a brand new you. Sam had looked at Alexis questioningly who exhibited similar confusion. The weekend getaway Krissy described was well out of her budget, hell it was out of Sam's budget, but Kristina had simply shrugged off her mother and sister's questioning glances by saying, “Dad wanted me to wish you a happy birthday too.”

Sam chuckled to herself at her sister's shamelessness. Leave it to Krissy to berate Sonny up one side and down the other for neglecting her all these years only to pull the guilt card to sweet talk him out of a few grand for a birthday present for someone else that she would reap the benefits from as well. Utterly shameless and yet a part of her couldn't help being a little proud of how good her little sister was at being bad... Well, a tiny bit proud and a hell of a lot scared, because Sam had been there and done that and knew the price that kind of talent often cost in the end.

Speaking of places, things and feelings Sam McCall had been there and done before, it was part of the reason she found herself at the hospital now. She'd decided now more than ever, it was important for her to live her best life. She had the best interests of two little boys to consider now and the thought had excited her too much to go home alone and do nothing. She'd wanted to get a start on her new best life right away. So, she'd called Lainey's office and left a message with her after-hours service to schedule an appointment as soon as possible. 

The idea of therapy didn't appeal to Sam at all, but she'd promised Lucky to always do her best for those boys and resolving issues of her past to ensure she didn't repeat past mistakes was an important part of keeping that promise. And, if she was really going to deal with all her issues and finally put them to rest, she reluctantly admitted she would need the advice and guidance of an objective professional. So, her call to Dr. Winters took care of goals for bettering her personal life and she'd then headed to GH on a mission to better her business. She had a case to follow up on and Sam had learned long ago the night shift at the hospital was far more laid back and easier to finesse for information than the day shift when all the administrators and big bosses were on duty.

She rode the elevator, still lost in thought and a feeling. There was something more than work that drew her here tonight, right now, at this particular moment in time. She couldn't explain it really, but she had an overwhelming feeling like it's where she needed to be. Or, more to the point, where someone needed her to be. As she exited the elevator and rounded a corner she saw Jason charging the door to the stairs and wondered fleetingly if she'd somehow sensed Jason's need? Was there connection still that linked? She shook her head, not really wanting to know the answer, or rather not really wanting to deal with the answer she already knew in her heart to be true.

She stood frozen, staring for a moment at the door he'd escaped behind. Jason avoided hospitals at all costs, so whatever had brought him here couldn't be good and judging from the rigid way he carried himself and the murderous look in his eye Sam was suddenly scared. He wasn't leaving. He was headed for the roof which meant as much as he wanted to leave, something or someone he cared about was keeping him here and that must mean someone he loved was in trouble. She recalled their conversation from a few days ago when he'd told her of Michael's pending surgery scheduled for next week. She also knew how concerned he was about Carly and her condition with the baby. She quickly prayed nothing bad had happened to any of them, then before she could think herself out of it, she walked right through that door and up those stairs to follow him. They weren't confidants anymore, but he would always be someone she cared about and right now he was angry and she knew from years of loving him that behind that anger...was pain.

xxxxx

While Sam was crossing the footbridge above, Chance exited the entrance just below. She left the hospital on foot, too lost in thought, confusion really, to find her way to her parked car. It didn't make sense. She didn't even know him, so how could his death leave her feeling more alone than she'd ever felt in her life? Had she broken one of the cardinal rules of the con and fallen for her own lie? Her mother would be so disappointed. Leyna Chancellor had taught her better, so much better than this. 

He was a stranger, but over the past couple weeks she'd allowed herself to do the one thing she swore she'd never do with anyone again. She'd become attached. She'd tended to his needs, combed his downy soft white hair, kept him clean shaven and his nails neatly buffed and trimmed. She'd even ran his prints and been able to identify him a week ago. As fate would have it, his name was John after all. 

John Breland was born December 28th, 1921. He was an orphan who'd become a young actor in the late 20's, 30's and 40's before the war, starring on the silver screen with the likes of Greta Garbo, Joan Crawford and James Stewart to name a few. He was a pacifist who sought to become a member of the Medical Corps during World War II. The United States armed forces, however, wouldn't guarantee him that position, so he declared himself a conscientious objector, and reported to a civilian public service camp. Having such a well-known public figure take this stance was poor publicity for the military. It led to revisions of the rules, at which point John was then able to join the Medical Corps where he served with distinction in the Pacific theater and in New Guinea.

He'd met and fell in love with a nurse during his service. They'd married shortly after the war and had one child, a son who'd died at the age of 22 while serving as a hospital corpsman in the US Navy during Vietnam. His son never married and had no children. John's wife had died ten years ago of cancer and Chance could find no other living relatives. He'd become somewhat of a nomadic recluse after his wife had died, never staying in one place for long and his paintings had seemingly become his only remaining legacy. The police report had stated they'd found scattered art supplies and an overturned easel on the scene. There were no signs of him fighting his attackers from what they could tell. What kind of monster could beat such a peaceful soul to death?

Chance felt a trickle of tears fall against her cheek. She hadn't realized she was crying until now, hadn't meant to cry, not for a man she never really even got to meet. So why had it affected her so profoundly tonight when he'd woken from his coma and spoken to her? She'd gone to visit him as planned after dropping Matt's breakfast off to him. She spent the next several hours as she had so many of the other hours of the days since she'd claimed him. She read to him, gave him his daily moisturizing hand and foot rub, ensured the physical therapist and nurses had worked his muscles and repositioned him to reduce atrophy and bed sores. 

She'd checked in with Dr. Drake who'd been encouraged by the fact that he'd become strong enough to breath off the vent in the past week. Matt had stopped by before going home and had even been sweet enough to suggest it was her presence that had made John stronger rather than his brother's work. Chance wasn't sure she believed that, wasn't ready to acknowledge she could have made a difference in his life, because that would have meant John would have had to have felt loved and cared for and Chance wasn't ready to face the fact she could have loved an 88 year old stranger as if he were the grandfather she'd never met. Not when he was supposed to be nothing more than her mark and means to an end. 

He wasn't just a mark anymore and that truth had been nagging at her deep down for days. She knew his history now and he knew hers. She'd talked to him every day, revealing bits and pieces of her life until she'd told him everything. The nurses had caught her several times and must think her certifiable for rambling to a poor comatose man with no means of escape, but she didn't stop. Talking to him helped allay her fears, helped sort her confusion and ease some of her guilt...if only for a little while until she stepped foot outside his room and was forced to deal with it all again. His room had become her safe haven, her port in the storm and now it was gone. He was gone and she was left alone once again to figure it all out on her own.

Her final moment with him flashed through her mind and she angrily wiped the tears it evoked. She'd been sitting quietly at his bedside, all talked out and holding his hand when she felt his soft fingers close around hers. She tensed and her gaze shot up to find the warmest blue eyes she'd ever seen fixed on her. She was afraid to move, afraid to speak. What would he say? What would he do? What must he be thinking to wake and find some strange woman holding his hand? She had to play it carefully, or her cover would be blown, but somehow the possible threat of being discovered fell into the background as she found herself smiling down at him as her heart filled with genuine happiness that he'd finally opened his eyes for her.

He smiled back at her softly and shakily pulled her hand to his lips for a kiss. She was still too speechless and overcome with emotions she didn't understand to speak. She simply swallowed back her tears.

“Thank you,” he finally spoke. It was a deep baritone voice that soothed her instantly, even though it was barely above a whisper.

“I'm sorry,” she told him and she was. Sorry for more than he knew, “I know you don't know me...”

His hand hold tightened on hers and she paused. He smiled gently, “I'd know your voice anywhere. You're my angel. You've come to guide me home. My family is waiting for me and yours is waiting for you too. I'm eternally grateful for your help and one day, I promise to return the favor.”

He'd then placed her hand in his, over his heart, and held his other hand up encouraging her to lean forward. She did, without hesitation, and he pulled her forward to place a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered, “My angel.”

He closed his eyes and drifted off as if he were entering a peaceful slumber. She'd kissed his forehead in return and then his monitors had gone off and alarms had sounded, shocking her out of the peaceful moment. His heart had stopped and nothing Dr. Drake, or anyone else had tried had brought him back. He was home now, with his family.

The tears kicked in full force along with feelings she'd tried so hard to push down. She didn't want to think of him, or her family, of all she had lost and stood to lose even still. She didn't want to think at all. She needed speed and wind. She needed to do something so daring and reckless that there would be no room in her head to do anything but focus on surviving the moment. She looked around frantically, checking out her surroundings for the first time really since leaving John's bedside. She'd made her way down to the docks, her body subconsciously drawing her to the water that was her only remaining home. She looked around and spotted several boats. She took another glance around and, seeing no one, quickly found one that would do the job. She jumped on board the large speed boat, untying the stays with ease. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you,” an accented voice bellowed from the shadows.

She looked up to see a tall guy with shoulder length brown hair pulled into a pony-tail step into the diluted rays of a distant dock light. Chance cursed herself for having such low awareness. She couldn't afford to be caught distracted this way if she intended to survive her stay in Port Charles. Her awareness restored, she spoke with control she didn't quite feel at the moment and eased her hand toward the knife she kept on her at all times, “You have no idea what you would do if you were me.”

Ethan studied the small brunette for a second, very aware of the defensive stance she now carried and the way her hand had subtly glided to her cleavage. Her tone held a sexual suggestion with her words, but he'd bet it was to disguise her movements toward the weapon she most likely concealed beneath her clothing.

“Fair enough,” he nodded warily, “Just don't say I didn't warn you. Taking that boat is going to buy you more trouble than it's worth.”

Chance huffed, “Consider me warned, but I assure you what I do with this boat will be more than worth the risk.”

Ethan had just closed up shop on the Haunted Star and was making his way to his room above Kelly's when he'd spotted the girl eying the boats with a gleam he recognized all too well. He had no intentions of getting involved. Who was he to ruin a fellow thief's score? It wasn't until he'd seen her step foot on the boat that belonged to one of the most dangerous men in town that he'd felt the need to offer her a bit of advice, a professional courtesy, if you will. Noting the determination in her eyes, he realized now there would be no talking her out of her choice, another look he'd seen in the mirror a time or two. He'd done what he intended to do and tried to warn her. No skin off his back if she chose to ignore him. In fact, it was better if he get lost before someone else came along and tied him to her mess, because one good look at her and he knew. She was trouble with a capital T. ROUBLE.

“No worries then lass. I'll just be on my way and leave you to it,” and with a tilt of his head and one last good look, he eased back into the shadows and was on his way again.

Chance reconsidered her actions for a split second. He might call the cops, but something made her doubt it. There was something about him. Something familiar. She shook her head. No matter. Right now she didn't give a damn about anything. Actually, that wasn't true. She gave a damn about everything, which is why she needed this more than ever. Needed to live on the edge and push herself to live on her wits alone so that she wouldn't have time to think or care about anything other than living in the moment. 

She made her way to the wheel and used her father's pocket knife to unscrew the housing and expose the ignition wires before twisting them together to get the desired result of two powerful engines humming to life. Chance smiled with devilish delight as she eased on the throttle and out into the dark harbor and surrounding night where she intended to race the wind.

xxxxx

Sam found her way to the top of the stairs in a rush only to have the driving force that propelled her up them falter as she paused in the doorway, finding Jason on the hospital rooftop with his hands against the concrete barrier wall.

“Are you okay? Is is it Michael?” Sam couldn't keep all the worry or urgency from her voice, though she tried.

Jason turned to her, “Michael's still in surgery.” 

He wondered how she'd known? Jax must have informed Alexis who told Sam.

Sam was surprised to hear Michael was in surgery. The last they'd spoken it had been scheduled next week and she'd planned to be around for it...just..just in case Jason needed her. Turns out he needed her now, “Well I mean that's good isn't it? Look, I was here on a case so I, um, I decided to follow you. You know, I can leave if you want...”

“No, you don't have to go,” he said the words and she could tell he meant them, but he wasn't able to look at her. 

Something was really wrong. She slowly closed the distance to stand beside him and felt herself cross her arms as if protecting herself, holding herself back from comforting him with her touch.

“Jax and Sonny both wanted to way in on the surgery,” he explained as he looked out at the city below.

Sam leaned her good hip against the wall as she faced his side, “Okay. Well, I thought that was the plan. Wasn't a specialist supposed to do it?”

Jason nodded, his tone serious and somber, “She had to be out of town. And Patrick told me that if Michael didn't have the surgery tonight he might never wake up. And Jax still wanted to wait... He asked me not to say anything to Carly and I said I couldn't do it. You know, I told Carly and I told her...I told her that Patrick should do the surgery tonight..........and then after, Michael's heart stopped.”

Jason slowly turned to face her, his eyes meeting her gaze for the briefest of moments as he blew a heavy breath from his lungs. Sam didn't know what to say. Michael. Michael's heart had stopped beating tonight.

“They..they revived him,” Jason assured her and Sam felt her body release the breath it had been holding as he continued, “And Jax and Sonny wanted to stop the surgery, but they left the decision up to Carly,” Sam still didn't know what to say. She could hear the frustration clear in his voice and so she remained quiet, allowing him to get it all out as he went on, “And I knew that whatever she chose if something did not work out Carly would always blame herself!”

Jason was breathing harder now as he looked into her eyes. He could see she knew exactly where he was going and it was hard to admit what he'd done and not connect it to the time he'd done the same to Sam, but there was no point denying it, “So I made it my decision,” Sam pulled her head back and took a deep breath, frustrated and hurting for him both at the same time for always taking everyone's pain and problems as his own to fix or carry.

Jason looked down as he continued, “because I knew that Carly would listen to me. You know, I told her that she should let Patrick finish the surgery. So whatever..whatever happens...it's uh..it's on me.”

Sam couldn't help shake her head, still speechless. He looked so lost.

Jason could see Sam was clearly frustrated with him..that he was taking control over someone else's life that he claimed to love again. He bet she was wondering if he'd ever learn, but it was different this time. This was Michael and he could die and how could he let Carly bare that weight when there was something he could do to help? He wanted to try and explain this to Sam, but he just didn't think she wanted to hear it. He spoke before she could find her words, “I should go back down and sit with Carly.”

He shouldn't be up here crying on her shoulder, expecting her to make everything okay for him. No matter how much he missed that part of them, that isn't who they were to each other anymore. He pulled himself from the wall and started for the stairs

“Whoa wuhwait a minute. Wait a minute. Everybody needs a break, Jason, even you,” her hands pulled from her chest and rested on his retreating form before she could stop herself.

He paused at her touch and turned to her, “That's..that's not even why I left. Look, whatever happens with Michael I know he'd want to take this risk instead of being in a coma for the rest of his life. It..it..it was that crazy bitch, Claudia. She was sitting there right in the room! If she didn't shut up, or I didn't leave, I was gonna tell Sonny and Carly what she did to Michael.”

He may not have proof, but one thing after another had been stacking up against Claudia for him lately. She was lying to him about something big and he knew it. Jason suspected she'd been the one to hire Fredo to plant that car bomb in Jerry's car. He'd confronted her and she had of course denied any involvement, but he didn't believe her. The third accomplice to Michael's shooting stood the most to gain from Jerry's death and a bombing in a public parking garage just didn't seem like Ric's style. He didn't have the balls for that kind of maneuver which left Claudia in his book.

“I agree that now is not the time to tell Sonny or Carly that Claudia is the reason Michael got shot,” Sam reasoned with him as Jason rested his chin in his entwined hands.

“I can't tell Carly until she has her baby, maybe not even then,” he confessed.

“Why?” Sam understood why he needed to keep her from stressing out during her pregnancy, but didn't like the idea of keeping something like this from Carly. She may not be her friend, but Carly was Michael's mother and had a right to know who was responsible for putting her son in a coma and nearly killing him.

“Why,” Jason felt his frustration flare again, “because Claudia and Ian and Jerry were..they were doing this thing together and Jax is tied to Jerry.” 

Sam wasn't following, “I don't know. I don't think you can blame Jax for what his brother did.”

“Jax protected Jerry after the Metro Court,” he began to pace.

Realization dawned and Sam slapped her hand against her thigh, “Oh. Okay, and if he hadn't done that then maybe none of this would have ever happened.”

“You know, I don't even want Carly asking herself those questions. She's been through enough. What..what difference does it make anyway? You know, Michael did get shot. He's lying on an operating table right now, because all the adults in his life helped him get there. It's a joke! I was supposed to protect him. And I didn't,” the angered flowed through him and out of him, but it wasn't for Sam and he felt bad for releasing it on her and suddenly that anger he'd felt at himself and the situation was washed away by the guilt as his voice softened, “And he, um..he could die tonight because of me. Because of another choice..that I made.”

Once again, Sam was left without the right words to say to make any of this okay for him. He was carrying so much and as much as she wanted to make it okay, she also wanted to shake him. To make him wake up and realize not every bad thing that happened to the people he loved was all on him, but he wasn't open to hearing this right now and she knew it.

A silence fell between them, until she finally broke it with a redirection in the conversation. He was still holding back and she knew he needed to get it out before he'd be able to be there for his family like they needed and he wanted, “I don't understand why Claudia wants to be in the waiting room? She's gotta know that you suspect her and I am sure she is drowning in guilt right now. I just don't get how she could sit right next to the parents of the kid that she got shot!”

Jason was facing her again as she leaned against the railing wall, “Okay, I don't think Claudia feels guilt. I don't think she feels anything. You know, people could actually say that about me,” he shrugged, “You know, that I don't...that I don't feel.”

Sam may not be able to call him on his misguided hero complex at the moment, but there was no way she was letting this slide, “Oh, No nonono no. It is not that you do not feel. You feel way too much. I mean, you feel so strong and so deep that..that you could seriously lose control and do some serious damage and sometimes you do.”

Jason knew deep down, there was truth to her words. He hadn't known. It wasn't until Sam came into his life that he'd ever felt as strong and as deep as she just described. No one had ever made him feel as much as she had. He chose to talk about Claudia instead. It was a safer topic for them to stick to, “Claudia's the opposite. I mean, she cries..she cries so easy. She's always whining or she's wound up about something or she's talking about Sonny and her marriage or how she's carrying Sonny's baby, you know, but the thing is, the more I watch, the clearer it becomes. It's a lie. It's an act!”

Sam blew an incredulous breath. She didn't really know Claudia and from the way Jason was describing her, she'd like to keep it that way, “I don't know...what..what you just described is a psychopath.”

Jason did a double-take, “What, you think I'm wrong?”

Sam shrugged in her own frustration now. This was so complicated, “I don't know? I don't know, Jason. I have..I have never heard you talk about anybody like this with so much hate,” except maybe Ric she noted silently to herself, not about to bring up that sore spot between them right now, “I'm just..I'm asking you to be careful, because hate can cloud anyone's judgment. Even yours.”

They may have lost their way with one another and even lost themselves in the process, but one thing he'd never lost faith in is Sam's instincts.

Sam rested against the large AC unit as Jason paced and paused at another wall, “You're right. I can't react to what Claudia does. I've gotta figure out why she's doing it. You know, like tonight when I told Carly to let Patrick finish the surgery Claudia said that it wasn't my call? And that I was gonna get Michael killed?!?”

Whoa. The woman seriously had a death wish, was the first thing that went through Sam's head, “Okay, well no wonder why you left. It would have been a really bad idea to strangle her right there in the waiting room.”

“I was so..I was so pissed about what she said I didn't even pay attention to why she said it. You know, she doesn't want Michael to die. If he does, there's nothing to stop the truth from coming out,” Jason knew Sam was right. He had to be smarter around Claudia, not let her push his buttons. 

Sam didn't want to bring it up, but felt one of them had to, “Well, what about Sonny's baby?”

“That's why I haven't said anything. I don't have any physical proof. You know, but maybe that's not up to me? You know, Sonny's the father maybe I should just tell him everything and let him decide what to do at this point?”

They both sighed. Sam could feel the tension and stress rolling off of him in waves. It was clear there would be no resolutions to any of this messed up situation tonight, “Um, can I offer you some advice?”

Jason sighed again, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Sam started, “Um, I don't know, Jason, I'm just thinking that maybe you should go downstairs and help Sonny and Carly through the rest of the surgery. And if Michael lives..if he wakes up, who shot him and why becomes much less important. And if the worst happens,” Jason's eyes teared up with the mere thought and Sam's hand found it's way to patting him as she pushed through what she needed to say and he needed to hear, “then you need to deal with revenge later. What matters right now is Michael and his family. The people he loves helping out each other. That's it.”

She was so right, being there for his family right now was the only thing that mattered. It was exactly what was most important right now and it was exactly what he'd needed to hear. Sam always seemed to do this for him. Always found a way to tell him exactly what he needed, to help him focus on what mattered most.

He nodded and slowly pulled his hands from resting against the knee wall headed back for the stairs. He stopped short and turned back to her. There was so much more he wanted to say, but now just wasn't the time. “Thank you,” is what came out instead, before he continued back toward the stairs.

Sam watched him walk away. Walk back to his family with a final wave, hoping she had actually been a real help to him and wishing things were different and that it didn't still hurt so much. Didn't cost her a little piece of her heart and soul each time she laid herself out there for him like this only to have to hold back all those old feelings that begged to resurface, but also knowing she would be do it again for him in a heartbeat whenever he really needed her. It was a connection that even the harshest betrayals and deepest anger hadn't been able to break. And that's what she told him as he walked away, “Anytime.”

xxxxx

Sam stayed on the roof a few minutes longer to clear her head, before getting back to work. She'd left her number with a sympathetic nurse she'd befriended during one of her many visits and Nadine had promised to call when Michael was out of surgery. Now, she was making her way into the precinct to follow up on the lead she got at the hospital for that case she was determined to break. Sam flashed young officer Burke one of her bedazzling smiles and was in the middle of working her magic when a ruckus drowned out the words on the tip of her tongue.

“Officer, I'm telling you, this is a complete misunderstanding. You'd really be doing yourself a favor letting me go now. This is only going to end in embarrassment and a waste of time for you. I promise you,” a young female voice was saying rather loudly and a little too confidently. She was playing her hand a bit strong, Sam thought, but then again the girl probably didn't know Detective Cruz Rodriguez as well as she did.

Cruz rolled his eyes at Sam as he passed with the girl in tow, her hands cuffed in front of her. Sam had to chuckle. If Cruz' mood was any indication, then the girl had been giving him hell since the moment he made the arrest. Sam stopped laughing when she got a good look and realized she knew the girl. Well, not knew her knew her, but she recognized her from the diner this morning. It was Chance, the girl Maxie hated with a passion for no good reason as far as Sam could tell. Her curiosity was peeked, so she blended into the background and waited patiently for officer Burke to finish the call he'd just picked up in hopes of finding out what had landed the girl in cuffs at this time of night ?

Cruz escorted his collar toward interrogation 1. No way was he sitting her at his desk for all his coworkers to enjoy the show as this girl continued to run circles around him. He figured he'd let her sit for a while too. He needed a breather. She'd been driving him insane with all her rationales and obfuscated ramblings.

He had her take a seat in a steel chair and held his tongue and temper as he cuffed her to the table and walked out closing the door. Never again, he told himself, was he covering for his buddy if it meant taking the night shift. Officer Parker had a good laugh at his expense, “Thought you guys on days had it rough, huh?”

Cruz shook his head, “You'd think a smart-ass like her would know better than to steal the local mob enforcer's boat for a joyride.”

Parker scoffed, “No wonder she was trying to talk her way out of it. She's probably more worried about what Morgan's gonna do to her than the law once he finds out.”

Cruz sighed. He'd worried about the same thing and would have let her go if not for the kick to the knee she'd given him as she tried to bolt, not to mention the concealed weapon. He knew Morgan was lethal, but he also knew Jason would never hurt a woman or child. Though, she might just wish she were dead once his lawyer got a hold of her, “I'd be more worried about Ms. Miller than Morgan if I were her.”

That earned another chuckle from Parker and Burke as well. It seemed everyone was more than familiar with Jason's barracuda of an attorney. Sam smiled, knowing how pleased Diane would be to hear how her reputation proceeded her.

Her brows creased with worry, however, when she heard Cruz tell officer Parker that he'd already called Morgan who'd told him he was on his way to the station. The nurse hadn't called her yet to let her know Michael was out of surgery, but she knew from her talk with Jason earlier that it wouldn't take much to push him over the edge tonight. She decided to stick around for his sake...and the girl. Sam empathized with the young woman who's only crime had been a joyride in a boat, something Sam had done herself right in that very same harbor once. She smiled remembering how Jax had found her near Spoon Island, lowered down to her on a rope ladder from a helicopter and how later she'd narrowly escaped the harbor patrol by ducking them into a cove. She hadn't thought of that in a long time. Sometimes she kind of missed those wild and carefree days and other times she was glad she finally had something more to keep her grounded.

“Hey, Rodriguez, was that Miss Chancellor you just brought in, in cuffs?” another detective asked.

“Yeah, Carter. Why? You know her? Figures she'd have already had a run in with us,” Cruz huffed.

“Yeah. No. I mean I know her, but not like that. She seems like a good kid. She just had a tough day is all. You might want to take it easy on her,” he suggested.

Cruz shook his head and took a seat at his desk, “Pretty sure a tough day isn't a solid defense against grand theft. What's up with you anyway? You're here pretty late and I never pegged you for going soft.”

Detective Carter stood closer to Cruz so they he could talk more privately and Sam maneuvered casually within ear shot, “Got some bad news on a case I'm working. Remember that old man that was mugged and left for dead down on the docks a couple weeks back?” 

Cruz nodded, how could he forget something so horrible, “Yeah. Any leads?”

Carter shook his head, “Nothing so far, but it turns out that John Doe was actually John Chancellor, Chance's grandfather and the last living relative she had and...I just got a call from the hospital about an hour ago...”

Cruz felt a knot forming, “Ah don't tell me.”

Carter nodded, “Yeah. Died a couple hours ago. Chance was with him. Dr. Drake said he woke from his coma and actually spoke to her right before, but the doc didn't get there in time to catch what he'd said to her and then the old man coded. The nurses tried to get Chance to stay. Said she looked like she was going into some kind of shock or something, but she managed to slip out of the hospital before they could stop her.”

Cruz took a deep breath, “Man. And that was all the family she had left?”

Carter nodded, “Yeah. I asked her about other relatives for Mr. Chancellor that might shed a little more light on why he was in town, but she said she was it. John was an only child. His wife died ten years back of cancer and Chance's father was their only child. Said her dad passed away just last month and she lost her mom a few years back too, so it was just the two of them now.”

Cruz shook his head sorrowfully, “I'll see what I can do, but at this point it's going to be up to Morgan if he wants to press charges.”

Under the circumstances, Cruz was willing to let the kick to the knee and attempted escape go. Carter nodded solemnly and headed back down the hall. He needed to question her about his victim's last words, but figured she'd been through enough for one day. 

Sam looked around. Parker and Burke were deep in argument over some ball game and Cruz was now on the phone with his nose in a file. Sam used the moment to slip into the room with Chance undetected. Maybe she could talk to the girl, reach some kind of understanding and help smooth things over before Jason showed up?

Chance froze in mid-action as Sam McCall stepped through the door. She wondered what could have possibly brought her in there with her, but she was in too much of a hurry to ask any questions. She hesitated a second or two more as they stared at one another without words, then snapped out of it and busied herself again working the pin in the lock. Sam watched as the girl stared up at her with question in her eyes, before her focus resumed to picking the lock on her cuffs with what looked to be a bent paper clip.

“Usually by the time you've been cuffed to the interrogation table, it's too late. You've been caught. Word to the wise though...when you run, never go up. Leaves you with no place to go,” Sam mused as she recalled the advice Jason had given her that time she'd run from this very room when Ric had framed her.

The lock sprang free and Chance pulled her hands from the cuff and rubbed her sore wrist, “Thanks for the advice, but I don't make a habit of getting caught.”

Sam continued to watch her, half concerned and half amused as Chance stood from the table and peeked out the window to see if the coast was clear, “Interesting. So, does that mean you do make a habit of breaking the law?”

Chance sighed deep. Her arresting officer was camped right outside the door. She was stuck...for now, “I'm in the habit of minding my own business. It's a shame the rat that turned me in doesn't share that habit.”

Chance wasn't in the mood for a lecture. She was in the mood to kick that pony-tail wearing tattle-tale's ass, “There was really no need to involve the police. I was in the middle of returning the boat unharmed when they showed. I even left cash to cover the fuel I used.”

Sam leaned back against the table as she watched Chance who was still focused on making a break for it, “So, that makes it alright for you to take someone's property without permission?” 

Sam knew if there was a special hell for hypocrites, she was sure to be going straight there for asking that question.

Chance turned to her with a knowing brow that Sam found a bit unsettling, “Are you judging my morality?”

It seemed perhaps her reputation proceeded her as well, Sam realized.

She chuckled as she crossed her arms. Cruz was right, this girl was definitely a pain in the ass, but she reminded her of herself at that age so she was willing and able to see through her bull and cut right through it, “I think more than anything at this point, I'm questioning your intelligence. You do know who's boat it is you took?”

Chance huffed and rolled her eyes as she looked from the slightly older woman back out the window, “Some stiff with too much money and not enough cojones to say screw the job and actually enjoy life. That boat's been neglected for months. Schmuck probably doesn't even know how to properly put a fine machine like that through it's paces.”

Sam had to laugh, knowing what she knew, “I used to think you were right about the cojones part, but it's actually a little more complicated than that.”

Chance looked back at the woman with real interest for the first time tonight, “You know the guy?”

Sam nodded her head thoughtfully, “You do too. From what I hear, he's your boss.”

Chance felt sick like she'd be sick, but hoped she didn't show it, “Corinthos?”

Sam shook her head, noting Chance's controlled reaction, “Jason Morgan.”

Chance took a deep breath and hoped it wasn't her last. Shit! She was screwed. The one time she lets herself lose it after weeks of control since this whole nightmare started and she has to go and blow everything. Morgan and McCall were sharp. Deadly sharp and she'd been warned to stay well below their radar and this one act of recklessness had managed to land her squarely within their sites. She was going to lose it all...everything she had left. Her mind was reeling. She had to get out of this, had to think. Had to smooth things over somehow and elude suspicion. Her legs felt weak as they numbly carried her back to the chair where she sat, almost fell into it. She barely registered the other woman still in the room with her as she struggled to find a way out..a way to turn back time to June 2006 or March 2008 or one of the many other pivotal turning points for her within the last ten years. Hell, at this point, she'd just be happy for a do over of the last couple hours.

Sam watched the girl take a deep breath upon hearing Jason's name, almost as if she thought it might be her last. She seemed like she was in a daze as she walked back to the chair. Chance sat there now absently spinning a tiny spur on a golden cowboy boot on the charm bracelet around her wrist. Sam felt bad. She'd wanted the girl to take the situation seriously, not scare her to death.

Sam sat in the chair across from her and spoke in a softer voice usually reserved for Molly or Kristina when they were frightened or upset, “I like your charm.”

Chance was pulled from her thoughts by the compliment and realized she was rubbing it again for good luck. She did that whenever she needed to feel closer to her mother, “It was a gift from my mom, so I always remember sometimes it's necessary to kick a little ass.” she smiled slightly and Sam did too. Chance was confused as to why she'd allowed herself to share something so personal with a complete stranger? Well, one that wasn't trapped in a coma that is.

Sam's smile softened, “Sounds like your mom is one hell of a woman.”

Chance swallowed hard and nodded, unable to speak of her mother.

Before Sam could say anything further, the door opened up and Jason stepped into the room with Cruz following behind him.

“Sam,” Jason was surprised to find her here.

“McCall, what the... You know you're not...”

“It's okay. She can stay,” Cruz was cut off by Chance's response and everyone looked as shocked by her statement as she felt. She didn't know why she'd said Sam could stay? There was just something calming about her and maybe it would calm Morgan down as well. He didn't look too happy to be here.

“Jason,” Sam stood from her chair now, “How's Michael?”

Jason half smiled at her concern, “He made it through surgery. We were waiting for him to be transferred from recovery to post op when I got the call about my boat. Carly said she'll call if there's any change.”

Sam nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Chance watched Jason and Sam, intrigued by their interaction. She knew they had a history, but had been told they weren't together anymore. Although judging by the way the temperature had gone up with those two in the the room, she was pretty sure their bodies never got the memo. She filed that bit of knowledge away for later. It might work to her advantage, or detriment. She wasn't sure which just yet. One thing she was sure of is how glad she was that the kid had made it safely out of surgery. Michael was just another innocent boy caught up in one of Jerry's plans gone wrong and she hated to see another child suffer that way.

“Chance Chancellor? Jason Morgan. Mr. Morgan, Chance Chancellor,” Cruz knew it was slightly unorthodox to have the victim confront the perp, but he'd explained the situation to Jason along with the details Carter had given him before entering interrogation. 

Jason wanted to speak with the girl first, before making a final decision about pressing charges. Cruz had figured what the hell? He'd given it his best shot and hoped the girl wasn't dumb enough to shoot herself in the foot.

“You look familiar,” Jason eyed the girl. There was something about her that was very familiar, but he couldn't recall ever actually meeting her.

Chance was tempted to tell him she got that a lot, or suggest maybe he'd seen her around town. She'd been taught well. Lies and partial truths slid off her tongue like naked skin on satin, but she thought better of it and stopped herself. McCall already knew she was under his employ. Lying or avoiding would probably only serve to piss him off further, and worse instill more distrust. Straightforward was the way to go, “I'm a ship's captain for Corinthos Shipping.”

Jason nodded. It wasn't where he remembered her from, but he liked that she hadn't tried to evade him, “And do you make it a habit of stealing from your employer's?”

“I didn't steal anything,” Chance replied heatedly. It was true, she hadn't, “I borrowed it and returned it safe and sound. If I had stolen it, you'd never have found the damn thing again and I would have never been caught!”

Jason was baffled as to whether to be impressed by her candor and supreme confidence in her ability considering where she was sitting, or pity her stupidity for talking to a man like him this way? Sure, he knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't possibly know that.

He took a deep breath and tried to remember she had just suffered a terrible loss, “What made you take it?”

Chance looked down at her hands. She was spinning the little spur on her charm again. Sam wondered if she could possibly be contemplating kicking his ass at the moment and had to smile a little. Then another more likely reason occurred to her for the girls nervous habit. She bet Chance was probably trying to draw strength from her mother. Her heart went out to the girl.

Chance kept her tone even and strong. She was going to tell the truth, but she didn't want anyone to know what the truth would cost her. Chance hated making herself vulnerable to anyone in the least little way.

“Tough day,” she shrugged, “Only thing that would make it better was water and speed.”

Jason knew why it had been a hard day for her and he could relate. He took off all the time on his bike when his feelings got the better of him and he needed to clear his head, but it didn't give her an excuse to take something that wasn't hers. He might let her off easy this time, but if she kept it up she could wind up crossing the wrong person very easily in this town, “Everyone has hard days. They don't go around stealing other people's property.”

Chance cut her eyes up at him and for a second the heated intensity of her glare almost made him reach for his gun defensively. Almost. He heard Sam inhale sharply as Chance spoke, “Yeah? Well, some days are harder than others. Mother's Day isn't all love and flowers for some people.”

Chance bit her lip hard for that outburst. She turned her head to the side to avoid meeting the pity in their eyes she knew she'd see now and silently cursed herself. She'd allowed him to piss her off and revealed way more about herself than she ever wanted. She didn't want to think about Mother's Day and all the loss that surrounded it for her.

Mother's Day. Jason couldn't help think of Sam and wonder how she'd managed to get through yesterday? His eyes met hers and Sam gave him that knowing look she always gave him. The one that said 'you already know the right thing to do. All you have to do is just do it'. So he did, “I'm a man of my word,” recent history excluded, he chided himself, “Is it safe to assume you are a woman of yours?”

Chance smirked at the absurdity of a woman like her being held to her word and turned her eyes to meet him, “Mr. Morgan, a man in your line of work should know it's never safe to assume anything.”

Sam bit her cheek to hide her smile. This girl was a hellion through and through and she wasn't going down without kicking a little ass on the way. Damn if it wasn't like looking in a mirror and seeing herself when she first blew into town.

Jason nodded and squinted his eyes in scrutiny. Sam wanted to give the girl a pass. It was the right thing to do, but he wasn't going to make it easy, “True. Which is why I'm going to need to hear you say it. I promise to let this go. Start over with you on a clean slate, if you promise not give me anymore trouble.”

Chance held his gaze and counted to ten and wondered as she did if it counted against you if you crossed your toes instead of your fingers when you lied? She was careful to dawn the perfect mixture of humble contriteness before she spoke, “I promise. I won't be anymore trouble for you.”

Chance knew she was going to be major trouble for anyone that got in her way and Jason and Sam were the two most prime candidates according to her intel, but she didn't concern herself over this lie. She needed to focus on the plan and do whatever she had to not to get caught in the process and right now that meant getting herself out of this situation by whatever means necessary. Lives depended on it, including her own if Jason or Sam ever found her out.

She said the right words and she said it sincerely, but an oddly familiar flicker in her electric golden gaze told Jason he'd be wise to doubt what she'd just promised. He looked over at Sam, who paused just as he had before giving him a hesitant nod. He then looked to Cruz and gave him the nod, signaling it was okay to let her go.

Cruz rounded the table, with cuff key in hand, when Chance shot up already freed from the table, “How the hell did you get out of your cuffs?”

Chance just gave him an impish grin and shrugged her shoulder. Cruz rolled his eyes and shook his head with another deep sigh.

“Come on,” he told her as he led her out and back to his desk to finish up.

Chance shot Jason a quick, “Thank you,” on her way out the door, before he found himself alone in the tiny room with Sam.

The door was still open and they watched silently as Chance gave Cruz lip about how she'd tried to tell him this would only end in embarrassment and a be a complete waste of time for him as he handed her back her license, cell phone and then proceeded to really give him hell when he refused to give her back her....knife? Apparently, Cruz had confiscated a small concealed blade he'd found on her during the pat down.

Jason shook his head.

“She's a handful,” Sam chuckled with what Jason thought sounded almost like pride.

“Yeah,” he agreed, thankful Chance wasn't his problem any longer.

With Chance gone, the squad room got quiet again and they realized they were both still hanging out in the police station...willingly. Jason half smiled down at her as the quiet stretched into slight awkwardness.

“Walk you out,” he offered?

Sam nodded as he motioned for her to walk ahead of him. She wasn't really in the mood to work anymore tonight and she wasn't in the mood to go home alone yet either, but what she really wasn't in the mood to do was say goodnight to Jason just yet. He didn't seem to want to say goodbye to her either. She noticed they both seemed to be dragging their feet as they neared the parking lot and came to a stop near his bike.

Jason finally broke the silence, “So what brought you down here tonight? Were you the one that caught Chance?”

Sam shook her head, “No. I was here following up on a lead I got at the hospital when Cruz brought her in. I overheard what happened and thought it might be good to stick around.”

Jason nodded. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to have Sam always looking out for him. It felt good, but that isn't how he'd wanted her to spend the last hours of her birthday, “Sorry I pulled you into my mess...again.”

Sam crooked a brow, “Don't be sorry. You didn't pull me into anything. I followed you up those stairs earlier, because I wanted to help and it was my choice to get involved here tonight.”

Jason nodded and studied her more thoughtfully, “Thank you.”

Sam smiled up at him and Jason felt his heart kick up a beat.

“You're welcome,” she told him and Jason savored the silky sincerity of her voice.

He looked down, breaking eye contact. He wasn't sure what to do about the familiar feelings he was having with Sam so near, “You sure I'm not keeping you from your work?”

Sam shook her head, “I'm done with work for the day.”

She waited for a minute hoping he would find something more to keep their conversation going, but he fell quiet again. He looked like he was struggling with something. He was probably worn out, “It's late. I guess I should let you say goodnight. You must be exhausted after the day you had.”

Jason didn't want to say goodnight. He'd wanted to give her a ride for her birthday. He'd even set it up so Sam would win their bet and had planned to show up at her place on his bike after work as a surprise, but then the emergency surgery came up last minute with Michael and he'd gotten sidetracked. Jason was never much for small talk, but they both seemed to be stalling to say goodnight to one another. Maybe she wasn't ready to call it a day? It was still her birthday and they could still have their ride...

Jason looked over at his bike just behind her, “Actually, I was planning on taking a ride before I call it a night.”

“A ride? Really,” Sam loved when they would take long rides together, especially at night with the seemingly endless empty road ahead, solitude of darkness enveloping them and shining stars above.

“Yea, you know, you could come if you want. I mean, I do kind of owe you,” he threw out there, hoping not to sound as hopeful as he felt. He wasn't sure he pulled it off, though.

Sam's eyes lit up. She'd been hoping he would ask her and she'd nearly forgotten about the bet she'd won earlier today with everything that had gone on...but he hadn't. Interesting.

“Heck yeah,” she told him, “Let's go!”

Jason's smile had to be a mile wide. He stepped over to his bike and pulled her helmet from his cargo hold. It had been years since she'd worn it, but he'd never felt right not carrying it with him. As far as anyone else knew, it was just a helmet passengers on his bike used. The truth was Sam was the only passenger to ever use it, because she was the only one he'd ever had on his bike. She was the only one he ever wanted on his bike.

Sam accepted the helmet as he held it out to her, “I always loved this helmet. It fits me so perfectly.”

Jason smiled. He'd never told her he'd picked it out just for her. She strapped it on as he threw his leg over his bike and Sam climbed on behind him. Her hands found their way to his sides and she tapped him on the ribs as he throttled the engine, indicating she was good to go. She leaned in to him more as he picked up speed out of the parking lot, headed out past city limits to the long winding roads they'd traveled so many times before. This was truly turning out to be the best birthday she'd ever had.


End file.
